Love Is Waiting
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: I love her. It may sound crazy to be in love with someone you barley know, but I felt it./ Ally is the new girl at Marino High, and Austin can't help but feel attracted to her. (Please give it a chance! It's VERY cheesy I know but bear with me)
1. New Schools And New Friends

Ally's POV

Sometimes happiness can be found when you least expect it. Like when you get a new boyfriend/girlfriend (well it'd be boyfriend in my case, I'm a girl). All you do is think about them, and you're on Cloud 9 until the guy dumps you for the popular girl and starts bullying you like he never knew you. Then you think why you ever liked him. Why you ever thought he'd be like the rest.

But that happened at my old school.

This is a new year at a new school with whole other different kids. This could be my one chance to actually fit in. At my old school I was known as "the freak" or "the bookworm" and even sometimes words like "nerd" or "geek".

My older sister and brother would always ask me if they could beat up the kid that called me those names. But if that happened, they be beating up almost the whole entire school.

Vanessa is my older sister. She's the middle child. She looks a lot like me, except her hair is black and at times straight. My hair is usually curly. But back to Vanessa, she always listens to everyone's problems and is nice to everyone she meets. She helps people out when they're in need. There is not a single flaw in her. I wish I could be more like her. She's almost 20, and she's holding down two jobs and plus she goes to college.

Then there's Elliot, the oldest of all the both of us. He has brown hair, like me, but he's nothing like me. I don't like him. Not anymore. Ever since mom and dad died he stopped caring about a lot of things. He doesn't talk to me and Vanessa that much anymore. Well he does, but not as much. When we eat dinner he asks us how school was (he doesn't go to school, he works two jobs like Vanessa) like mom and ad used to do. The thing with Elliot is that he thinks he's the boss of us. But he's not.

When I wake up, I smell pancakes and bacon and eggs. I have to say, Elliot does make the best meals. He cooks almost all of the meals for Vanessa and I. We know how to cook, but he always insists he can do it. I think he should go to cooking school and become a chef. Vanessa and I always ask him that, but he always says no. I don't understand him.

I check my phone and it's 6:00. I have to be at school by 7:00. And I don't want to be late on the first day. I quickly through on a tang-top and jeans and make my way into the kitchen.

"Morning pigeon," Elliot says, not even bothering to turn around.

I roll my eyes. He _always_ called me that, and he always will. "Good morning." I grumble as I sit down next to Vanessa.

"Don't let him get to you," Vanessa said quietly. "He's just mad because last night he went on a date with some girl and she-"

"I can hear you! I told you not to tell her about that!" Elliot shouts.

"What?" I ask. "You think I cant handle it?" I challenge, standing up.

"She didn't like him because he was rude," Vanessa tells me, "and at the end of the night she poured orange juice on his head," she finishes.

I laugh. "Don't blame the girl," I mutter in my sisters ear, and she laughs too.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asks as he puts down our breakfast in front of us.

"Nothing, nothing..." we say at the same time.

Elliot sits down across from me.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Vanessa says, nodding to Elliot. Rather you like him or not, you had to respect him. But Vanessa does a better job at that then I do. She gets along with him better, and he actually treats her like a human instead of a doormat. Must be nice.

"No problem," Elliot grunts.

We just sit there in silence, and Elliot is the first to finish. "I gotta go to work," he says, putting his plate in the dishwasher. "Vanessa, it's your turn to do the dishes today. Ally, when you get home I want you to do the bathroom and your laundry." He slips on his coat. "Goodbye."

Then he left.

"No 'have a good first day'?" I ask, looking at Vanessa.

"It's Elliot. What do you expect?"

I say nothing. I knew deep down that my brother did love me, he just had a hard time showing me. Vaness always showed me how much she loved me. And I loved her. She was always positive and happy about things; she listened to me; she understood me. I love her boyfriend, Sean, too. She learned sigh language for him; he was deaf. I'm still learning but Vanessa is a master at it. Yeah, he's cute. I'D date him. But I wouldn't do that to my sister, and he loves her.

Vanessa does the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. "I gotta go Ally-gator," she says, looking at her phone. "Have a good first day. You're gonna love Marino High, I promise." That's the last thing she says before she leaves.

* * *

Marino High. It wasn't what I was expecting. It was nicer than my old school, and way bigger.

The first day was a blur.

I don't remember much of it. I didn't have the slightest clue where I was going. But people were nice; most of them...

By the time lunch came along, I was debating where I was going to sit. I've always been awkward when it came to meeting new people. My words tend to get mixed up, and my palms start to sweat with embarrassment. I know I shouldn't care what others think, but I was insecure. I've been insecure for as long as I can remember.

I find my place in line and more people come behind me. I sigh and lean on the railing, stopping me from falling and somewhat keeps the line straight. "Woah," a deep voice says from my side.

"Hm?" I ask, slightly raising my head to see a boy. His hair is blond, and his eyes are hazel.

He's cute.

 _Really_ cute.

But I don't have a chance.

A boy like that deserves better. I'm sure he's dating someone.

"You," he answers, "woah...you're..."

I find myself blushing slightly. "Not to bad yourself, er..."

"Austin," he says. "Austin Moon." I've never heard such a flawless name. It just rolls off the tongue so easily. "You new here?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod, feeling a loss of words.

"What's your name?" His eyes don't leave mine. He just looks at me like I'm the most important thing in his life.

"Ally Dawson," I say.

"Where are you from?"

We move up the line.

"Here," I answer, giving him a small smile. "I didn't move anywhere. At my old school I got bullied. This summer before my parents died, they enrolled me here."

"I'm sorry," he frowns, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Why?" I ask in confusion. Why would he be sorry?

"Your parents," he says gently.

I can't believe I told him that! _"Now don't go telling your friends about mom and dad, it's family stuff!"_ I almost heard Elliot's voice in my head. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was after mom and dad's funeral. When we got home, Elliot had completely lost it. He started smoking, and he's never stopped since then. "Oh, thank you," I say. "Just forget I even said anything."

"No problem," he smiles. I expected him to ask why. But he didn't, he just smiled that smile that seemed to light up the room.

Austin's POV

She was different.

I can tell.

I love the way her eyes twinkle no matter how dark it is.

I love the way her brown, curly hair falls perfectly on her shoulders.

I love how beautiful she is.

I love her. It may sound crazy to be in love with someone you barely know, but I felt it. The feeling was something I couldn't shake. It's scary. When I saw her standing there, so perfect, I knew I needed to know her. But I have no chance. How could someone like me get someone like her? Well, I can wait forever.

Ally's POV

When we get our lunch, Austin takes my hand. "You're gonna sit with me Alls," he says cheerfully, and I smile slightly. He stops. "Can I call you Alls?"

"Sure."

"Great!" We make our way to his table which has about seven people. "Everyone," he says, and they look up from their conversations. "This is Ally. She's new and a little shy. So she's gonna sit with us." Austin's friends waved to me in greeting.

Austin pulls out a chair for me. "Thanks," I whisper in his ear, and he smiles that smile again.

"Ally, this is my friend Dez, his girlfriend Carrie, her sister Piper, Trish, her boyfriend Jace, Dallas, and my sister Cassidy."

A lot of names. "Hi," I wave quietly.

I have a feeling things are going to be different here. And I think I'm going to like it.

* * *

When I get home, nobody is there. I decide to start on my laundry. Once it was put in the washer, I sit down on my bed and relax a little.

I begin to think about Austin. I want to see him outside out school. I gave him my number. "Hey pigeon," Elliot says, leaning against the door lazily. He looked beat, but oddly happy. Elliot worked at a car place where he fixes car engines. I don't know what it's called

"Hi Elli," I say.

"How was your first day?"

Should I tell him about Austin? "Good," I answer, once again thinking about the certain blond boy. Okay, okay, I guess you could say I have a little crush on him.

"Did you make friends?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Since it's the first day of school, and I wasn't planning on cooking, wanna order pizza?"

"Sure!"

"Let's wait until Vaness get's home," he says.

* * *

 **So... This kinda appeared on my computer screen. I sorta like it but iI don't know. Feel free to leave a review!**


	2. I Can't Like You

**I didn't think I'd get this much support. Thanks so much! So I've rewritten this chapter like three times and I kept on deleting it so that's why it took so long, thanks for your patience. For this chapter I'm going to stick with what I'm best with and write in third person.**

 **Anyway, this story is re-titled "Love Is Waiting" because I thought it fit more.**

 **I own nothing :)**.

No ones POV

Austin made his way to the house he was delivering to. He had only got this job as a pizza delivery man for a week now, and he was still getting used to things. His parents had forced him to get this job because they wanted him to learn "responsibility" and such; they also wanted him to buy his own stuff and pay his own way for the things he wanted, like a drum-set he'd been asking for.

 _Why don't they ask Cassidy to get a job?_ he thought, frustrated. _She's only a year younger and they give her almost everything!_ And it was true, Austin loved his sister, but her only pproblem was she was spoiled, but she was the kind of person that didn't act like it. Austin just wished she'd get a job.

"Nice house," he said to himself as he took the pizza and approached the door and rang the doorbell.

"Someone get the door!" he heard someone say, and lightfootsteps running the the door. Whoever it was, they were really light on their feet, he thought.

The person that opened the door was a person he didn't expect to see.

A girl.

It wasn't just any girl, it was Ally Dawson, the girl he was in love with since this afternoon. He couldn't help himself, he just felt so on top of the world; the butterflies in his stomach started to flutter. It almost didn't seem real, it seemed as if he was in a dream and he was falling down a waterfall, down and down and down...

"Austin?" he heard Ally ask, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?" She smiled, and he smiled back in return.

"Just giving a beautiful girl her pizza," he said, holding up the box slightly.

"Thanks," she blushed, "what will it be?" Ally reached in her pocket and grabbed her wallet.

"$20.75," he said.

"Your money," she said.

"Your pizza." He handed her the box, feeling their fingers connect. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Austin shook himself out of his gaze and cleared his throat. "Well, I-I should get going," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said, a little disappointed. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to get to know him. She was blind to Austin being crazy about her, she didn't think she had a chance with him; she didn't think he even liked her in that way. She was clueless. But she wanted him to stay.

* * *

"I told you Marino High wouldn't be so bad," Vanessa said as she took another bite.

"Yeah," Ally said, swallowing. She thought about Austin. And how nice and different he was compared to...him. "It's a great school."

"Did you make friends?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course she did," Elliot grunted, re-entering the dining room after getting another peace of pizza. "She's nice to everyone; she lets people step all over her," he said, annoyance in his voice.

 _Not everyone can be tough and cold like you!_ Ally wwanted to shout, but she held her tongue. She knew she had to be careful what she said around him. He had an even darker side then what you see.

"Well I-" she started, but let it go.

"Exactly," Elliot muttered.

This was when Vanessa spoke up. "Leave her alone," she said loudly, then leaned in and muttered "don't listen to him". And Ally nodded. She always believed Vanessa knew more than Elliot. Just because he was the oldest, doesn't mean he was the smartest, she thought.

"Don't you defend her! I'm tired of it!" he yelled.

 _No one yells at my sister._ Ally was about to give him a peice of her mind, but he continued.

"You better get tough, Ally, because whenyou get tough, no one can hurt you. The sooner you except that the sooner you can move on with your life!"

 _Useless,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _Usless. He always says that, but it's useless! Getting tough never got anyone anywhere!_ she was upset now. Her brother had no right to be telling her this stuff.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he said louder. "You're lousy, being nice to everyone gives other people power and they think they can do whatever they want, treat you like you're nothing, and-"

"YOU treat me like I'm nothing!" she finally shouted. By now she was trying not to cry. "It's not my friends, not Vanessa- but you! Even before mom and dad died-"

"Mom and dad have nothing to do with this," he interrupted. "This is about you being less of a wimp!"

"Elliot, stop!" Vanessa tried again. "Don't you see what this is doing to her? It's hurting her!"

"She's _not_ hurt. I'd never hurt her."

"You're hurting her emotionally, and verbally!"

"I'm just telling her to stop being a baby and be like me-"

"She. Is. Not. Like. You!" Vanessa scolded. "She's not like either of us! She's special."

"Special, hell!" he said. "Just because she can sing and write little songs-"

That's when Ally couldn't take it. She couldn't take the fighting. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to her brother. She stopped telling her self that sticks and stones may break her bones but words could never hurt her, but they did. They got to her more than they should have.

Elliot froze. "You can keep talking crap about me but I won't be here when you do it!" She ran out of the house. They told her to come back, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. Before she left, she snatched her songbook where she wrote about anything and everything. Especially songs.

Ally wrote violently, tears rolling down her cheeks. _Stop crying! Stupid! Your such a winp! If Elliot says it it must be true! Stop it! You aren't worth it! You're not worth it..._

She wanted Austin.

She thought somehow he could make it better. Make the pain go away that she had felt for so long. Ugly. Useless. Sad. Yet when someone asked her what was wrong she said she was fine. But she wasn't.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she clicked on Austin's new contact saved in her phone. She didn't just want him now, she _needed_ him. "Hello?" his voice said through the phone after a few rings.

Ally sniffed. "A-Austin? Are you still working?"

"Yeah, it's me, and no I'm off. Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

 _No._

"I'm fine."

 _Liar! You're in the middle of the park crying your eyes out because you think you're nothing!_

"Where are you?" he asked, almost immediately after.

"At the park, why?" she said through tears.

"Because I know you're not fine, I'm coming."

* * *

Austin walked to the park, which wasn't far. He saw a broken-hearted girl that he loved under the big oak tree. "Ally..." he whispered, voice hoarse as he broke into a run.

She looked up at him and stuffed. "I don't know why you're here," she said through her tears.

"You need someone," he said as he sat down next to her and hugged her. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and kissed it softly so that she didn't see it. And she didn't even notice; she was busy letting everything out onto his shoulder. He breathed her in, and whispered the smallest "I love you" in her ear, she didn't hear that either.

They sat there hugging for a long time, and when they pulled away, he looked into her eyes, not anywhere else. He saw himself in her eyes, and it just felt so perfect, so right. "Please tell me what happened," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she said, still crying.

"That's okay, that's okay..." he grabbed the sides of her face and connected their foreheads. He leaned in, feeling the urge to just kiss her and make her troubles go away.

But that's not what happened. She looked as if she was going to.

She winced and pulled away. "I can't like you," she said.

"Why? It's not a bad thing when the person likes you back..." He realized he basically admitted his feelings. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"I just..." she put her head down. "Never mind. Let's please just start out as being friends."

"I'm okay with that," he said quietly. _Love is waiting, and I will wait._

 **I like this chapter! Wahoo! Even though it took me forever.**

 **Making Austin the pizza man was an idea from BeShOrR5, so shout out to them for the awesome idea :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Love You, But Don't Like You

It was dark by the time Ally was starting to walk home, Austin by her side. Her tear-stained face reflected in the moonlight. "You didn't have to walk me home," she told him.

Austin stopped. "Of course I do. I wanted to make sure you got home safe. I care about you," he said sincerely.

Smiling, she nodded and told him she felt the same way.

She checked her phone, that was on silent. It had at least 10 missed calls from Vanessa and Elliot; and a really long text message from Vanessa telling her that Elliot didn't mean the things that he said and for her to come home.

Ally wondered if it was actually true that Elliot didn't mean it. _He's on me all the time about it though!_ she thought, sliding away the messages and locking her phone. She didn't want to talk to them.

"You should call them so they know your safe," Austin advised.

"They'll know soon enough," she grunted, and Austin sighed.

"You know you keep telling me that your brother doesn't care about you, but from those text messages it seems like he does." She looked up at him, and he raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

She was stumped. "I...I know he cares. And I know that I care," she said slowly.

"Then why did you say you hated him?" He cocked his neck. He looked like a child, trying to figure out a hard math problem. In other words he looked adorable. "And why did you say he hated you?"

Ally shrugged. "I guess I didn't mean that," she said softly, realizing that she didn't hat Elliot; she'd never hate Elliot. She would never hate anyone. Hate was a strong word, and she didn't feel that strong of an emotion for Elliot. She didn't know what she felt, but all she knew was she didn't like him. But it was those kind of relationships where she did love him, but didn't like him. Elliot did a lot for her and Vanessa. He worked so he could afford food in their stomach and a roof over their head and clothes on their backs.

"People don't always say what they mean," he said gently, looking into the distance, only God knew where. Austin Moon was such a mystery, and as crazy as it sounded, Ally sort of liked it. His view on the world was just so different. He found something ugly and made it beautiful. He made everything look different.

"No," Ally reasoned slowly, nodding, "they don't..."

They reached her house.

"Bye Austin," she said, hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her cheek, and walking away into the darkness.

Ally held the part of her cheek that he kissed and a small smile appeared on her face. She could almost feel his soft lips on her cheek again and again. Repeating and repeating...

She snapped back into the real world when the door swung opened to Elliot. He got out a pack of cigarettes, but before he had the chance to light it, Ally ran up and hugged him. He jumped a little, then tightened his grip, tears forming in his eyes.

And they went inside.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Vanessa stood up from the couch. "We've been calling and calling!"

"Calm down Vaness," Elliot said. "It's not her fault I was being a jerk. She went to the park because she needed time to think," he explained gently.

Ally was surprised it hadn't been the other way around and Vanessa would be outside and Elliot in and rising from the couch, asking where she had been. Vanessa actually looked _mad._ But Elliot wasn't like she thought he'd be. And he actually admitted he was being a jerk.

"You just had me worried," Vanessa said, hugging her. "I thought something bad happened."

* * *

Later that night, Ally tossed and turned. Her bed felt like a rock. She sat up and sneaked passed Elliot's room and went to Vanessa's. Vanessa was on her side, eyes open and blinking slowly every few seconds. Ally was about to leave, but Vanessa stopped her. "Ally, can you sleep with me?" she whispered.

Ally nodded and went into the bed, putting the blanket over her. "Can't sleep either?" she asked once comfortable.

Vanessa shook her head. "No. I don't know why though, usually I don't have any trouble."

"Me neither."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind," Vanessa admitted.

"What is it?" Ally asked curiously, and her sisrer looked hesitant. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well...Sean is thinking about going to a film school in LA. Because, you already know this, he's not in college yet."

"Since he's deaf, how-"

"He doesn't let his disability get him down. That's one of the things I love about him. And he doesn't care what people think, he wants to be a director regardless."

"Wow, he sounds determined. That's good."

"Hopefully he'll get excepted, I just don't want him to go. But we'll work it out."

Ally wasn't so sure. "Well I believe in you guys."

"Thanks Ally," she yawned.

"No problem."

"Well...goodnight Ally-cat," she yawned again and turned her back towards Ally.

"Goodnight Vanessa."

Soon enough, they were both asleep.

* * *

Austin lay awake in his bed, thinking about Ally. Tomorrow he would get to know her better, and he was going to make her happy. He just didn't know how to start.

 **Soooo...This chapter sucks I know...But hopefully I can update tomorrow, so please leave a review :)**


	4. Ex's And Projects

**I know I know I should be working on Brave New World, but I had a good idea for this chapter and it was begging me tto write. Nothing I own :)**

"Move!" A familiar voice grunted, and Ally jumped a little. She turned around to see Piper right there, giving her a mean look. Ally didn't know her that well, it had been a few weeks ssince the first day when she met Austin and his friends. But what she was starting to question was why someone like Austin was friends with someone like Piper.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" she stuttered, moving out of theway and Piper opened her locker.

"Why were you standing by my locker anyways?" Piper asked once she put her books away and she faced Ally.

"I...I don't know. I was just in thought, I guess, and Austin said he was going to walk with me to choir," she said quietly. "He said to meet him in this area. I didn't know it was your locker..." She went on rambling out of fear. She was afraid of Piper in all honesty.

Piper snorted. "You don't have a chance with Austin, he doesn't even-"

"Piper," she heard a more gentle voice interrupt her. Ally turned to see her twin sister, Carrie. They didn't really look like twins, they weren't identical, you could tell which was which, but you could also tell they were sisters, although they weren't anything alike. "Leave her alone. She has more of a chance with Austin than you ever did."

Ally's eyes widened. She didn't realize until this moment that Piper liked Austin. Or...they dated once and it didn't work out. She knew Piper probably wouldn't tell the truth, so next period she'd ask Austin. He was always honest.

There was a silence. The bell rung, and the hallways started to clear. Without another word, Piper walked to seventh period, which was choir, like Ally and Austin. Her and Carrie were left in the hallways. "What's her problem? I never asked her to hate me!" She felt frustrated.

Carrie nudged her gently. "Don't let her get to you. She's just...tough."

"I think I have a boyfriend for her..." she muttered more to herself. Piper was like Elliot in a lot of ways, and the word "tough" was a perfect word to describe both of them.

"What?" Carrie asked, seeming like she was distracted by something.

"Nothing," she turned to her friend. "I'll tell you later." She gave her a small smile.

They were interrupted when Austin and Dezturned the corner, laughing. "You said booty again," Dez said, cracking up.

Austin laughed to.

Ally loved his laugh. It made her heart melt. "Hey guys," Carrie said, going to join Dez and Austin joined Ally. The four walked to choir, Dez and Carrie ahead of them, holding hands and laughing.

She wanted what they had.

But it was too soon to rush into a relationship right now, being so early in the year. "So how long have they been dating?" Ally started to conversation.

"Eh, roughly a year. I'm the one that introduced them during the summer of our sophomore year. I think she feel in love with him during the summer. They got together at the beginning of Junior year, and have been together since then."

"Awww how sweet," Ally smiled, looking at the couple. She looked back at Austin, and took and a breath. "What do you think of...her sister?"

Austin stopped, then looked at her. "She's..." he started, but let it go. "I'm gonna be honest, she and I used to date."

"What...what happened?" she asked hesitantly,not wanting to sound rude. He may have not wanted to talk about it.

They walked some more. "It was nice at first. I thought she was perfect. But no one was perfect. But after a few weeks of us dating, something seemed to snap. She wasn't the same Piper that I knew. It was as if something sucked the life out of her; she changed. Carrie knows, I know she does, but she never tells me."

"Do you think Dez knows?" Ally asked, watching them talk as they entered the choir room.

Austin shrugged. "Dunno, but we should hurry before we're late." They speed walked to the choir room and sat down in their assigned seats. Ally sat in the back with Piper on her left and Cassidy, Austin's sister, on the right. Austin sat up front with Dez and Carrie.

"Hi Cassidy,"Ally smiled. She liked Cassidy; she was a year younger than Austin but everyone could be in choir- Freshman to Senior.

"Hey Ally," she smiled back,and the girls talked until the teacher came in.

"Sorry I'm late," the teacher, Mrs. Jones said, beginning to explain why she was late. Ally didn't really listen, no one else really did either.

"Anyway,"she continued, "let's talk about our first project. You will be writing a song. I have chosen your partners for you."

Ally frowned. She wanted to do it with Austin. She half hoped they'd end up getting paired up together. But there was a small chance.

The teacher read names, and Ally strained her ears to listen when it got to Austin's name. "Austin and Dez."

Austin and Dez whispered "yes!" and did a fist bump. At least he got paired up with someone he liked.

"Ally and Piper."

"Ally and who?!" She satup in her seat.

"Piper," she answered, then went back to calling out names.

She glanced at Piper, who had an evil grin on her face. "How you doing, partner?" Ally didn't answer. _Out of all the people in this room, I get stuck with the girl that hates me. And plus, the guy that I have a tiny crush on's ex!_ she thought, gritting her teeth. "That's not a pretty face partner."

Ally rolled her eyes. Across the room and saw Austin look at her with pity. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Austin?" the teacher asked gently.

Austin cleared his throat. "Don't you think you should assign boys with girls? Because Ally and Piper here are going to get distracted cause they'll be talking about make up and other stuff girls talk about, I mean it's not like I'd know..."

Ally held her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dez mouthed.

Austin ignored his friend. "And it'll sound better too, don't you think?"

Mrs. Jones looked inthought. "Very well. You may be with Piper; Dez, you will be ."

"What did you do that for?!" Dez asked.

"I don't want Piper and Ally talking," Austin said. "It won't end good. And I know Piper is jealous of her, which is why she's mean to her," he explained. He knew to Dez he sounded stupid, but he didn't want Piper hurting his Ally- mentally or physically.

"So your going to write a song with your ex?" Dez asked.

"If it means she'll leave Ally alone, yes. She had enough of this bullying crap last year."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. Get to know her and see." He patted Dez on the back and went to Piper. On his way, Ally approached him.

"You didn't have to do that," Ally said.

"I didn't want you being with Piper, you don't know what she's capable of."

Ally shuttered. "Okay," she said quietly.

* * *

Austin took Piper's bus route to work on the song. Dez and Ally tagged along too, mainly because Dez wanted to spend time with Carrie, but he always wanted to.

Once they got there, Carrie gabbedAlly's hand. "So your the only person who hasn't been here, so, welcome to the Carrie Smith House Tour!'

Allylaughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Nice title," she smiled in amusement.

"Thanks!"

Piper andCarrie lived in a nice two-story house with a large backyard and a pool. "Here's my room," she said, sitting down on her bed and slightly bouncing on it, her blond curls jumping up and down.

Ally sat downon the soft bed. "Nice," she said, almost feeling like she was talking to a little kid.

Piper and Austin entered the room, followed by Dez. "Party in Carrie's room I see?" Dez asked, sitting down next to Carrie, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"What are they doing?" Piper asked.

"It's called love," Ally said, "I don't think _you'd_ be familiar with it."

She heard Austin laugh. "Alright let's start working on our songs," he said when everyone but Piper looked amused.

"Want something to eat first?" Carrie asked, aand they nodded.

Carrie went into the kitchento get them something. "Let's see we have..."

Piper pushed passed her, "Move," she said as Carrie was pushed out of the way. "You're always in the way!"

Ally saw Carrie frown, honestly looking like she was going to cry. Her and Ally's talk came back to her when Carrie had told her not not let her get to her. Only then she realized Carrie had to deal with her sister's crap even outside of school.

A few minutes later, the door opened toa young man a little older then them. "Gavin!" Carrie ran up and hugged him.

"Ally, this is my brother Gavin. Gavin Ally Ally Gavin," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, and Ally shook his hand.

"Hey Piper," he said, and she waved, but she didn't hug him.

Where Gavin and Piper even close? It didn't seem like it.

Ally almost saw Piper as Elliot, and Vanessa was Gavin, and...she was Carrie. The one who got pushed around by her sibling.

 **I hoped you liked it :)**

 **QOTD: What's your all-time favorite story that I have written? It could be a one-shot or story, aso it has to be complete.**

 **Review :)**


	5. Inspiration And Communication

**I'm so proud of myself for not making Cassidy the bad guy for once; I actually really liked her character, even though she was only in that one episode. I really wish they'd bring her back but I doubt that cause there's only like two episodes left (D,:). I honestly really like jealous Ally, it's entertaining to watch.**

 **In this chapter will also get to meet Sean, which is a lot like his character ;) and sometimes Vanessa is like hers, which we'll see in upcoming chapters. Bay and Emmett...I miss you...I need a minute...Oh Switched At Birth...why?!**

 **ANYWAY here's the chapter.**

Austin's POV

You know how I told Ally that no one is perfect? Well, I was lying. If you think perfect doesn't exist, you obviously have never met Ally. She's the literal definition of perfect. I just can't keep my eyes off of her. I've never seen anyone, anywhere, so glamorous; it overwhelms me. She's different from the other girls around here. She's not fake. Or mean. She's just...Ally. I know she has a rough past. I can tell by her eyes, that hold things I don't even know about yet. I know that some idiot guy had hurt her in the past. He obviously had the brain of a walnut for doing something that idiotic.

It doesn't make any sense that he'd do that to her. She doesn't deserve that. And if she does go out with someone else this year, I'd try my hardest not to cry like a baby because I know that she belongs with me, and only me. As selfish as that may sound. I love her, and that's all I really know. And someday, I know that we're going to end up together. If I could just tell her somehow. She'd probably think I was crazy!

I plopped on my bed, stomach first, and I lay there for a few minutes. "Go on," a voice says, and I turn around to see Cassidy on the chair that went with my desk, except it was in the middle of the room. She has a pencil and notebook on her lap. She's wearing fake glasses, making her look like a therapist or something.

My eyes wided, realizing I said just about everything I thought aloud.

I sat up. "Cass, when did you get here?" I asked, sitting up.

"Right when you first started gushing about Ally," she says, laughing a little.

I sigh. "Everything?"

"Everything," she smirks, returning to her paper and scribbling down a few things.

"What are you writing anyway?" I ask, getting onto my feet and standing by her side.

"I'm looking for inspiration to write the song for choir; I thought you'd be perfect for my little inspiration. And I was thinking I can make it a love song, so thus, you, as my big brother, will help me write it," she explained.

Wait, when did I _ever_ agree to this? "Cass I have my own song to worry about. Why don't you go over to Josh's hohouse and ask him to help you? He's your partner." Josh was a freshman, and...that's all I can really tell you. I didn't know much about him or the other freshman really. I tend to keep to myself. Freshmen do their things and we do ours, so why interfere?

"Because he's annoying!" she exclaimes.

Oh, so he's one of THOSE freshmen.

"Well try working with Piper, she's like a dark cloud of darkness. I'd rather have Josh than Piper." The one I really wanted was Ally. But that'd mean Dez would have to go with Piper; I couldn't do that to him.

"Piper's not that bad. She's always so happy and looks on the bright side."

I shake my head. "No, that's Carrie, her sister." Cassidy was always mixing up Piper and Carrie, although it wasn't that hard, they didn't look exactly alike like a lot of twins did. I guess it was just the names. And, she mixed a lot of things up.

"Oh, yeah. Got it," she said.

"I've heard that before," I laugh.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You know you should really go to Josh's," I say after a few minutes.

"No, he's not gonna help me anyways."

"He has to help. It's a duet."

"Whatever, what do you think of these lyrics?"

I read them.

 _When you call my heart stops_

 _Beating, when your gone it won't_

 _Stop bleeding,_

 _I can wait, I can wait forever._

"Wow," I say, "those are great." And I was being honest. I was always a little jealous of Cassidy, she just was good at everything. She could sing, draw, write, play any instrument, cook... The only thing I can do is play the piano and maybe a little basketball. I couldn't write a song to save my life. I knew Ally could, she told me not too long ago that it was one of her passions.

Cassidy stands up, and hugs the notebook to her chest. "Thanks. You should start on your song, too. It's due in like a week."

I sigh. "I know, but you know it's hard for me to write songs."

"What about Piper?"

"All she wants to do is complain about how hard it is and procrastinate by surfing," I explain. Yeah, that's Piper for you. But I have to say she has pretty good skills when it comes to surfing. I remember back when we were dating that she showed me a surf board she was making in her backyard. I don't know if she ever finished it; I got to see half of it. She told me all this technical stuff about it. If only, I thought, she applied herself like that in school. She was smart, yet she told me she was failing and she did nothing about it.

"Hm," Cassidy grunts, looking like she was in one of those 'I'm thinking' modes. She has that look in her eye.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Maybe you should suggest writing a song about surfing, or the beach. Something she likes. Maybe she'll cooperate more."

I smile. Cassidy always knew what to say, and that's what I loved about my sister. She always had good ideas, and, well, most of the time they worked. Who am I kidding? Her plans _always_ worked. It almost frustrated me that she was so perfect. Why can't I be like that?

It even frustrated me that _Ally_ was so perfect. She was more perfect than Cass. "That's brilliant," I say.

"It's what I do," she said as she walked out the room.

I wanted to ask her if she had any advice on Ally, but she already left; I felt too lazy to go into her room. So I just stayed in my room, thinking about how I could get Ally's attention. _You COULD just ask her out,_ a small voice in my head said. No, that'd be moving too fast...

* * *

Ally's POV

I sit in bed, writing in my songbook. It wasn't the song I was writing with Dez for choir, it was a different song.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shout, and when no one comes, I sit up and walk to the door. "I said come-" I open the door to Sean. "Oh, hi," I sign, smiling, and he smiles too.

Sean doesn't talk, Vanessa always told me he doesn't feel comfortable with it. In fact, a lot of deaf people don't feel comfortable talking. Signing is their way of communicating; it's _his_ way of communicating. And I respect that.

"Hey," he signs, "I just wanted to check up on you." Sean cared about me and Elliot; he cared about everyone. Elliot (shocker) really liked Sean, and Sean really liked him. He only saw the good in people, which was a good quality to have in a person.

"Well," I sign, "I'm okay." I give him a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," he says. "Any new songs?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I'm not done with it yet." We sit down on my bed and I show him my new song.

 _Never known anyone like you before,_

 _Someone who can make me smile_

 _And fall down on the floor._

 _It's okay to be me next to you,_

 _It's okay to be one of the two,_

 _Just like glue,_

 _Me and you, ooh ooh_

 _So glad I got a guy like you._

That's all I have so far, and I'm kinda stuck now. Sean looked up at me. "Okay, who's the guy?" he signs, smiling.

I hesitated. But I knew I could trust him with anything; he's the only guy that I truly trust right now. Elliot, well, I don't know.

Before I get a chance to answer, Vanessa came in. "Hey," she signed, going over to Sean and I and she leaned against him and looked at my songbook. "Wow, are those new song lyrics?"

"Yeah," I answered, feeling proud of my work.

"She was just about to tell me who it's about," Sean signed excitedly, smiling. Yeah, he was cute. Freckles on his face and reddish hair and blue eyes. I couldn't get over how good he was to my sister, and how good they were for each other. They were just...meant to be.

"It's about...Austin..." my voice trailed off, and my mouth was dry. Austin Moon screwed me up, he really did. He was just so different, so real, so...Austin. I liked him. Call it what you will: a little girl crush, a stupid dream...I just liked him. And that's why I'm writing a song about him. Because I like him. It's not a tiny crush, it's bigger than that now.

"Awww," Vaness said. She hasn't met Austin yet- neither has Elliot. It's Elliot I'm worried about.

I blush.

Sean knows about what happened to me last year, and he's protective of me when it comes to guys, like Elliot. My dad was protective too. And you could say Vaness was too. So I guess everyone in my family was protective of me.

"How long have you known him?" Sean asks as Vanessa gets more comfortable and they lay down, her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed as she did so, her body rising and falling.

"Since the beginning of the year, so about a month," I sign.

"Cool," he mouths.

Vanessa fell asleep, and Sean watched her. Suddenly, he looked troubled.

"You okay?" I sign silently.

He looks up atme hesitantly. "I...I have something to tell her."

"What?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Did Vaness tell you that I registered for a film school in LA?"

I nod my head. I knew exactly where this was going.

"I got in," he signed.

"Congrats," I smile, and he thanks me, but then looks back at Vanessa.

"I just don't want to hurt her," he signed quietly, then took a breath out of his nose and he kissed her cheek.

Vanesaa stirred awake and she rubbed her eyes. "Let's take a ride," Sean said.

Shrugging, Vanessa let out a quiet and tired "okay" and they got out of my bed and out the door. I sat up and crawled to my window, watching Sean's motorcycle roll away; Vanessa held onto him as they drove off, God only knows where.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Hey," I greet once I get to Ally's locker.

She smiles, but something about that smile doesn't seem just seems...fake. Like she's wearing some kind of mask. I love her real smile. It's luminous.

"Okay what's wrong?" I ask, getting her to meet my gaze.

"Who said anything was wrong? Everything is fine." She closes her locker.

"No," I say gently. "What's wrong Alls? Please tell me," I begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"You're smile. I knew it was fake."

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Now spit it out," I urge.

Ally takes a breath. "One of my friends is moving to LA," she tells me slowly.

"Aw, do they go here?"

"No," we sit down on one of the benches by the lockers, "he's twenty."

He?

"Why's he moving to LA?" I tried to be calm. There was no need for me to be jealous, really, Ally and I aren't even dating. Yet.

Ally must have seen the look in mmy eyes, because she looked at me and said, "He's my sister's boyfriend."

"Oh," I said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"She came home crying. I knew before she did. He told me, well, he signed. He's deaf, but that's besides the point. He wants to be a director."

"That's cool," I say.

"I mean she's happy for him, but long-distance relationships are hard." She leans her head on my shoulder. I smile, looking at her and feeling the urge to just kiss her, and never let her go.

"Hey," I whisper, and she looks up at me. "Every Sunday was family does something called Family Dinner. We can invite anyone we want: family, friends...It's a lot of fun. We talk, we eat, and when it's nighttime we light a bonfire. Wanna come?" I offer. My family was always so welcome to everyone, which is another thing I love about them. I've been doing it as long as I remember, and a lot of people know about it. I thought it'd be nice to invite Ally; it would definitely get her mind off of things. She'd get to meet my family, which I honestly was a little scared of.

She finally smiles. There's Alls. "Yeah, that'd be great. Can I invite Vanessa and Elliot?" she asked.

"You can invite anyone you want," I say, smiling. "It starts at 4:30, and ends at 9:00."

 **I hope you lliked the chapter! It took me awhile considering I started writing on my phone so yeah.**

 **I'm thinking I should start making updates on this every Sunday, at least when school comes back in January. But I havetime to write now.**

 **Musicgirl15: Haha you're not annoying, I actually look forward to your reviews XD. And to answer your question, no, I haven't read the Pregnancy 101 stories cause those aren't my thpe of stories, but I have started the Sunshine series a few weeks ago, but I only read the first chapter and it was really good so far, and hopefully I'll continue it, I'm a really forgetful person. (I just realized you asked this in your review for Brave New World...Oh well! You got your question answered early! At least you read this story too cause then I'd be talking to no one XD)**


	6. Those Bittersweet Sunday's

No ones POV

Ally entered the dining room where her sister was, drawing on a piece of paper. Vanessa loved drawing; she was going to college to be an artist. And Ally knew she was going to be an amazing artist one day; she'd sale her paintings and they'd inspire people; make a difference in their lives. "Hey Vaness," Ally greeted, causing her to jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Vanessa said quietly, not looking at her. She wasn't herself since she found out Sean was leaving, she was still processing that he was going to leave in less than a month.

"What are you drawing?" Ally leaned down, lookingat the sketch in front of her. It was a heart broken in half. Ally frowned. It wasn't just a 2-dimensional heart; it was detailed and shaded in with the pencil.

Vanessa didn't say anything.

Ally sat down next to her and sighed, putting her hand on her knee, giving her a soft smile. Vanessa half smiled, then looked back down at the drawing. Her face dropped and she scrunched her face up. Shaking her head, she ripped the paper out of the sketchbook and crumbled in up. Ally drew back, not expecting to see what she saw.

"I couldn't look at it anymore," she whispered, "it just reminds me of everything I'm losing."

"Don't say that," Ally said. "Distance doesn't matter, if your love is real enough, then it can survive anything."

Vanessa looked up at her. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You'll get through this," she smiled.

"Thanks Ally," she hugged her sister.

Once they pulled away, Ally thought it would be the best time as any to ask about Sunday. Austin needed to know by Saturday, which was tomorrow. "Hey, Austin invited me to dinner on Sunday."

Before Ally could explain any further, Vanessa spoke. "Just you?"

"No, it's something he and his family do every Sunday. So it's a friends and family kind of thing. There'll be food, and he said when it gets dark they light a bonfire," she explained. "Wanna come? You can invite Sean."

"Sure! It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Good, now where's Elliot? I want him to come too."

"He's outside trying to fix his stupid truck for the millionth time."

Ally rolled her eyes. "He'll never let that old truck go, will he?" Elliot always loved trucks and cars; he called himself "a car expert". He still had his toy cars in his room which he called his "rare collectibles".

Vanessa shrugged, going into the kitchen and poured milk into a glace. "Hopefully he'll buy a new one soon, I'm sick of hearing about it. And sometimes he takes _my_ car when he needs to go somewhere, wasting _my_ gas."

"He never does that to my car," Ally muttered, putting on her sweater as she walked outside to talk to her brother. And just like Vanessa said, he was working on his truck; shirt off and a box of parts and supplies by him, and a bottle of water. The hood in the front was up, which was where he was working.

Elliot looked up from where he was working, obviously knowing someone was there. "What is it Ally? I'm busy," he said, rolling his eyes a little.

Ally explained to him about Austin's dinner thing. "How do you suppose you're going to get there pigeon?"

"Uh, I have something called a car, Elli," she reminded him, wrinkling her nose. She always had to remind him that she could actually drive now as of a month ago.

"No," was all he said, turning back to his car.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Ally said boldly, clenching her fists, trying to control her anger. Elliot just pushed her buttons, and played these stupid games that messed with her mind. "Vanessa is coming," she said when he didn't say anything.

"Why do you want me to come?" he asked, still not facing her.

"Well...you're my brother, and I thought it would be nice to invite you. And there's gonna be girls there."

He stopped, then finally looked at her. "Girls?"

Ally smiled. She was sure he'd come now. He loved girls, although he made a fool of himself in front of them. She nodded. "Girls."

"I'm in."

* * *

Austin waited excitedly for Ally's arrival; this would be her first time at his house, so he wanted to make a good first impression. He had put on a tux, and some cologne and hair gel on so he looked appealing.

Cassidy entered his room. "What are you _wearing_?" she asked, rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose against the heavy smell of cologne. "And why so much cologne?"

"I have to impress Ally," he said, combing his hair some more.

"That's not the way to do it." Cassidy said as she approached him. "First off, take off the stupid tux."

"It's not stupid," he defended.

"Just take it off," she said impatiently, and this time he did as ordered, and Cassidy dug through his dresser. "No," she threw one shirt, "wrong!" she threw a pair of shorts. "Really? SpongeBob shorts? That's so last season!" she threw them on the ground. Austin picked them up as soon as they were thrown and soon enough he had a handful of clothes on his arms.

"Have you no respect for my clothes?" he asked, putting them on his bed and folding them nicely again.

"Have you no style?" she shot back, her blue eyes shining as she got out one of his shirts. "Ah, finally, something decent." Cassidy smiled at the red, flannel shirt and black jeans. "Here, try these," she tossed the clothes to him and he caught them, scowling lightly. He slipped on the clothes, and buttoned up the buttons on the shirt.

"No no no," Cassidy said impatiently, "you're doing it all wrong!"

"What am I-"

"Unbutton a few buttons," she ordered, doing it for him before he could do it himself. "Ruffle your hair, you look ridiculous," she muttered, doing that for him as well. Upon finishing, she topped his head with a beanie. "Mwah," she kissed her fingers. "You look perfect!"

Austin studied himself in the mirror; he had to say he looked good. "Thanks Cass," he said, side hugging her. They went downstairs. It was ten minutes until 4:30 which was when people usually started to show up.

"Aww Mike, look at Austin. He looks so handsome," he heard his mother,.Mimi's voice in the kitchen. "He's like a prince." His parents always refered for him as their "prince" because they owned a business by the name of "Moon's Matress Kingdom". They originally wanted him to work there, but he decided to work as a pizza delivery guy, so he got out of that. He was always a little embarrassed of the family business; Cassidy was too, and at times they called her "princess" which she hated.

Austin felt hot with embarrassment. He wasn't used to this praise. His mother and father knew he was inviting Ally and her siblings, but she didn't know about him being in love with her. "Thanks mom," he said sheepishly.

"Why don't you two go pick a movie to put on? Make it appropriate," Mike said.

"Okay," they both said, going into the living room where the movies were. "Hmm, lets see," Austin said, going to the Disney movies. His family loved everything Disney, which was what was usually played during the dinners except for when his father watched football at times, which got almost all the boys excited.

"How about Tangled?" Cassidy asked, blue eyes big.

Austin nodded. "Haven't seen that in awhile, sure."

* * *

The first of the guests that arrived was Trish and her family, which were usually first to be there; they always brought food as well. This was followed by other people. But none of the people that Austin was expecting. He was expecting her. _Did she forget? No, she couldn't have. I gave her the time, and it's thirty minutes after. She's just running late, yeah. Beautiful people run late sometimes, right? Right. Nothing to worry about._ He had these conversations with himself a lot; at times it was as if he was the only person he could talk to. Himself.

"Hey how are you?" he would ask to a few people, who would say how they were, and he'd gently push passed and continue to see if Ally was here yet. He usually wasn't this anxious, he just had fun and talked to other people. But the person he wanted to talk to the most was Ally.

His phone buzzed a few times, and he got it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Austin," he heard Ally voice, and he sat up on the couch. "Sorry I'm running late, Elliot and Vanessa took forever to get ready and we had to pick up Sean. But we're almost here." Austin heard protests near her, but she ignored him.

"Oh, no problem," he said. "The foods not even ready yet."

"Good, I'll see you in a few," she said through the phone. "Bye." She hung up the phone and Austin smiled happily to know for sure that Ally was coming. He looked back up to see Dez standing there, Carrie hanging on his shoulder.

"What did your girlfriend say?" Dez asked in a funny voice, causing Carrie to giggle.

"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Dez knew his feelings for the brunette; pretty much everyone did by the way he looked at her.

"Not yet," Carrie corrected him. She always thought positively, which was something Austin liked. It was probably one of the reasons Dez loved her.

"You think so?" Austin asked, not sure himself.

Carrie stood by Dez's side and nodded quietly. Dez took her hand and they sat down on the couch, still holding hands. Austin felt a pang of envy. Everyone was getting into relationships and experiencing new things. And if one weren't in a relationship, they liked someone or wanted to get into one. Alost all of his friends were in relationships, which was nice but that meant he couldn't hang out with them as much without being the third wheel.

He watched the movie for a few minutes. _No way, you're hair wouldn't look that nice after being dragged on the ground all the time,_ Austin thought. But he had to remember this was just a Disney movie. Disney could make anything happen.

Suddenly the doorbell rung. "I'LL GET IT MOM!" he shouted from the living room to the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

"THANKS SWEETIE!" she shouted back.

Austin immediately got up from the couch, almost tripping over the rug. He knew it had to be Ally. And it was. He opened the door to see Ally in a beautiful dress. "Whoa, you look-"

"Is it too formal?" Ally asked, blushing and looking down at the dress.

"N-No, it's perfect." _Like you._ He wanted to say that, but not in front of her brother and sister. He turned his attention to them. "C'mon in," he invited them in. Ally's sister looked like her, except her hair was darker and she was taller. "I'm Austin," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Vanessa," she smiled, excepting it, then turning to Elliot. "And this is my brother Elliot," she pointed to him.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly, but didn't smile like Vanessa had or shook his hand even though held it out. Upon realizing this he awkwardly rolled it back into a fist and put it into his pocket, frowning.

"And this my boyfriend Sean," Vanessa said, getting close to his side and Sean smiled and waved hi, shaking Austin hand.

Austin lead the to the kitchen where the majority of the guests were. He introduced them one by one. There had to be at least 50 people there. Austin and Cassidy's friends and their family's along with Mike and Mimi's friends and their families. It really was a full house, like it had been every Sunday.

* * *

After everyone ate, Austin lead Ally back to the living room, where Vanessa and Sean were. Let's just say the weren't watching the movie. "I think he has her tongue," Austin whispered, causing Ally to giggle.

She suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry about that...like I said, he's going to LA soon, so I guess they wanna get in all the making out they can," she explained slowly and awkwardly.

Austin smiled at her awkwardness. Suddenly he nudged her gently. "Look who's actually smiling." He pointed to Elliot, who was leaned up against the wall, talking to Piper.

Ally smiled. "Aww he actually looks happy." It took someone special to get Elliot to smile. After a few minutes, she looked at Austin, who was just smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 _Because I love you._ But he held his tongue. "Do you wanna...get out of here?" he asked.

"Well-"

"N-Not like out out, just somewhere more private."

"Er...sure," she said, and he took her hand, and she shivered, feeling electricity run up her arm. He took her to her room. "So this is what your room looks like." Her eyes widened. "Not that I ever thought of it." She laughed nervously.

Austin laughed out of his nose quietly with a smile. "That's one of the many things I love about you." He spoke his thoughts.

Ally stopped. "What would that be?"

"Your awkwardness." He sat down on the bed, and she sat closely next to him.

"Thanks, I don't get that a lot. Some people think it's weird."

"Well I don't think it is. It's adorable."

"You think I'm adorable?"

"I do," he said, looking at her like she was the highlight of the day, which indeed she was. "So," he sat up a little, shaking himself. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am. I'm with you." She leaned on his chest, and his heart speed up. "You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for."

Friend. He tried to ignore how much that crushed him, but it was hard to when he heart ached.

The door suddenly opened, and they sat up. "Austin, we're gonna light the bondfire in a few minutes." It was Cassidy.

"Okay, I'll be right there," he said, and she nodded as she exited.

* * *

Ally strummed the guitar awkwardly. All eyes were on here. She found herself in this situation. They had asked her to sing a song, and she was going to. "Um...I wrote this song when I was going through a hard time in my life. I hope you like it," she said. She caught Elliot and Vanessa's eyes. They knew the song.

She strummed the familiar notes as she played a million times when she was writing it

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_..." She was breaking down. She started thinking about things that she didn't want to think about. But she continued.  
 _"Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone..."_ She was crying. "Gone..." she repeated, no longer singing. "Gone." She repeated and repeated it.

Gone.

Gone.

 _Gone._

That word.

Why did it tear her up so much?

Her parents were gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. "Why?" she whispered. By now everyone was looking at her with concern. She had stopped in the middle of her song. She stopped because she was crying. Memories of her parents came back to her. Good memories. But it was the good memories that made her sad. Even though they were good, it made her sad. They would no longer make good memories like that. Because they were gone. She didn't know what to feel. She just felt numb. Numb from her head to feet. That's how she felt when it happened. This numbness was followed by depression, and she looked at the scars on her wrists. They healed, but the pain didn't. Even before her parents died. There had always been pain. "Gone..." She was losing it.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mimi asked gently, putting her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I-I can't do this, I-I'm sorry." Her voice was weak as she handed Mimi the guitar and ran out.

"Ally!" She heard Elliot call, but she ignored him.

She just ran.

Her heart beating.

She didn't want to be here.

She felt useless. That song had brought back so many memories.

Her attempts.

Her bullies.

Her parents. Her parents that died tragically.

She rushed out of the house and into her car. This was when she started to sob. "Gone," she cried. "Gone. GONE!" She hugged her knees. She tried to dry her tears, but she couldn't. She had been holding it for too long. And tonight, by the fire, surrounded by everyone, she broke down. She couldn't take it anymore; she had held in her tears for too long.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Elliot. "Go away," she whispered.

"Ally," he was gentle. "You need to calm down," he said.

"N-No," she whispered, more tears coming out. "I-I c-can't."

He reached out his arm, but she slapped it away uncontrollably. "I-I'm...S-Sorry..." she chocked out.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered to his sister as she cried. "Do you want to be alone?"

She nodded her head.

"I respect that, Ally," he said, kissing her head and he went back inside.

He actually called her by her name.

She got out of the car and sat on the sidewalk. It felt like hours that she just sat there. She had calmed down a little, but she was still crying. She felt cold.

It seemed out of nowhere, but she suddenly felt warm when a heavy, black coat went over her body and someone it down next to her. Austin.

"Austin..." she whispered affectionately.

He looked at her.

She let out a whimper and hugged him, burying her head in his chest as more tears fell. He hugged her tight, her arms wrapping around her arms. This was right. It just felt so _right._ It _had_ to be right. Austin didn't ask anything about why she ran out crying. She had asked him when they first met to forget about her parents dying, so he did. He knew, but yet he forgot. He never mentioned it to Ally.

But she was crying, and he just wanted to be there for her. He _needed_ to be there. Because his love for her was stonger than anything.

* * *

 **Sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't really look. So I really like this chapter even though it's sad but I thought it was good.**

 **No QOFD because I couldn't think of anything good so you come up with one XD**

 **Reviews are kinda cool just sayin' :)**


	7. Lust And Learning

Ally's POV

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way home, because the next morning I was in my bed. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Vanessa and Elliot talking about something. I don't even remember what, but I guess it wasn't my business anyways. But I do remember Elliot carrying me into the house. I must have been tired from crying.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and checked the clock- 6:30. I no longer felt tired. Pulling the covers off of my body and running my finger down my soft hair, I got onto my feet and went out of my room. Elliot was still asleep, snoring loudly, but Vanessa's bed was empty. She must have had to leave for work early.

I entered the kitchen and got myself some ceral, took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, got my backpack, and I was ready.

* * *

Today a strange event happened when I got to school. I went to my locker, which was normal; I hung out and talked with my friends, which was normal. But wasn't was Piper. She looked the same and talked the same, but she didn't _act_ the same.

She hugged me.

She _hugged_ me.

Piper has _never_ hugged me before, or even talked to me. She never showed me any effect on in any way. And she giggled. She never giggled. I've never heard that girl giggle as long as I've known her. I haven't known her long and when I do say hi to her she always gives me dirty looks.

Carrie and I watched her walk away. "What's _her_ problem?" I ask, watching her walk away, hugging everyone. They looked just as surprised/weirded out as I was. Maybe worse because some of them didn't know Piper.

"Nothing," she answered, going to her locker, and I quickly followed. _Nothing?_ Did her own sister not see the problem here?

"Carrie," I say, and she looks at me once she gets her books out and she hugs themy to her chest. "How could you say nothing?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sorry?" she said slowly.

"Don't be sorry. But did you see her hug me?"

"She's been hugging everybody all morning. What's the problem? It's..." she put her head up as if she was trying to figure out the right words. "Nice," she finished.

I guess she was right. It was nice to see Piper in such a good mood. But what made her in such a good mood? "Why's she all giggly and friendly all of a sudden?" I asked, starting to feel impatient.

"She was up all night talking to some guy," she told me, "drove me wild. She was keeping everyone up with her babbling about herself. God it was annoying. I didn't barely get any sleep. I told her to shut up but she just replied with "you've done it to me talking to Dez." So I texted Dez and I slept over at his house." She finished her story.

I nod. Wait a minute. I heard Elliot talking when I got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water but I wasn't really paying attention. "It was my brother," I muttered dryly. How could my brother make someone so happy? He doesn't even like anyone! All he seems to care about was cars and cigarettes. But I have to give it to him, he wasn't bad looking; in front of girls he acted different. Maybe Piper did too.

Carrie smiled. "Well you called it." After a small pause, she spoke up. "Hey our group of friends is going skating on Friday. Wanna come?"

I haven't been skating in forever it felt like. I remember one time I went skating with Elliot and some girl, and I fell on my face multiple times. But he was too busy making out with this girl he barely met a day ago. It pissed me off, really; I mean here's your sister, falling on her face and all you can do is suck faces with a girl you don't even really knew. Vaness wasn't there at the time, she had to work and my parents were out for dinner.

But the point is I'm terrible at that kind of stuff. But of course, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to hang out with friends. "Sure," I smile.

* * *

I thought this whole Piper-Elliot thing would blow over, but I was wrong. I should have known Piper was going to invite my brother. But knowing Elliot, I assumed he would have already done something stupid to blow his chance with her. But he hasn't done anything dumb yet, which surprised me. But if you take two tough and cold people, they've obviously have found their perfect match.

Anyway, I slip on some jeans and a t-shirt. We were going to meet Austin there. I wished Vanessa could come, but she had night school. I'd rather have her come than Elliot. "You almost ready pigeon?" Elliot asked, entering the door with a cigarette in his mouth.

He was about to light it, but I immediately stopped him. "Whoa! No! If you were to light that mom and dad would roll in their graves!" I said, taking it away from him. I knew Elliot liked smoking, but I never thought he'd do something as stupid as that. Plus it would stank up the house! "And if you wanna impress Piper, smoking isn't attractive," I add, throwing the cigarette in the trash.

"Oh, r-right," he stuttered, turning red.

"Is my brother blushing?!" I ask, surprised. Elliot never blushed, even when it came to girls. He always just had that look of lust in his eyes when he saw a pretty girl, but he never blushed, or stuttered, if I may add.

"N-No," he answered.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" I punch his arm. "My brother actually feels something for a girl other than lust!" I smile big. I know that the official test would be the way he looked at her, and more so _where_ he looked.

He doesn't say anything, just takes exhauls and claps his hands together. "We-We don't wanna be late." Of course he changed the subject. You could never talk about anything like this with him, he always changed the subject when he was too embarrassed to tell me what he was really feeling.

"Right," I say, sighing as I followed after him.

* * *

I hung on the wall for dear life, my skates scratching against the ground, making a weird sound. I was terrified to let go because if I did I knew I'd fall bad. I'm not good ato this stuff, no matter how hard I try; I'm just not good at any sports, unless you count songwriting as a sport (which I doubt).

"Ally?" Austin asked, skating near me. "Do you need help? You look scared to death!"

I turn to him. I WAS scared to death. I was paranoid of cracking my head open or something. But I kept my grip on the wall, turning my back to him. I didn't know _what_ to say. I was dumbfounded. I knew that he'd probably be able to help me, but I was still embarrassed over my little break down less than a week ago. I knew he cared about me; he always asked me if I was okay. Even when I was smiling he asked me. Because he just knew when I was sad, despite my smiling. It was like a 6th sense.

"I-I..." I stuttered, looking back at him.

"C'mon." He interrupted me by taking both of my hands. "You're never going to learn if you don't get off that wall."

I start to protest, but nothing comes out of my mouth. His touch just makes me speechless. I begin to feel weak in the knees. Why does he do this to me? Does he like making me look like a complete idiot? _If I didn't know any better I'd say you're falling in love,_ a voice says. No! I'll admit that I like him but I'm not falling in love with him! I knew love once; once was enough. Love is nothing but heartbreak when it comes to me. When I look at people like Dez and Carrie, my doubts about love fade away.

"They key is to be soft on your feet," he tells me gently, and I awkwardly skated with him, his hand in mine. After a while, I started to feel better with Austin beside me. We don't go fast, just slow and steady. "One foot after another," he advises, his tone calm. "That's it." I've never met anyone as patient as Austin. He's patient and kind to everyone he meets, even if they're not the same. "You're doing fine," he whispers in my ear.

"T-Thanks," I stammer as we continue to go slowly, and I feel myself starting to get the hang of it.

"Aright, I'm letting go now." I feel his hands leave mine, and I start to suddenly lose my balance.

"Aus-"

"You'll be fine sweetheart," he says, and I completely lose my balance because of what he said. He called me sweetheart. I know it didn't sound like a big deal, but it was to me. Sweetheart was what my father always called my mother; it was also what he called me. I missed him.

"Ow..." I fell smack on my back. That was going to leave a mark for sure.

"Sorry!" Austin apologized frantically and the second after my back hit the hard floor. He quickly helped me up. "Are you okay? Do you need ice? Are you lightheaded? Do you need-"

"Austin!" I interrupted his sea of questions that somewhat gave me anxiety. Why was he so good to me? I never asked him to be so concerned for me. I donno why he even cared. No one did at my old school, but I had a feeling things were different here. People actually cared about each other here. "I'm fine," I assure.

"Let's sit down for a few minutes just in case," he says, and he leads me to the booths where the food and stuff was. "You want a snack?" he asks after a few minutes of sitting.

"No thanks." I say politely, then turning back and spotting Dez and Carrie. Instead of teaching her, Carrie was teaching him. He looked even more lost than I did. I saw her say something. I wasn't sure what it wss, but her eyes were calm so I'm guessing it was reassuring.

"They're cute, don't you think?" Austin asks.

"Yeah," I say, smiling. I then spotted Elliot and Piper. I noticed she fell down; Elliot held out his hand, but she didn't except it, just shook her head and got up herself. She was independent. When she got up, he took both of her hands and she looked at him; he looked at her. But it wasn't lust this time around. He looked into her eyes, not anywhere else. I couldn't believe it. They just stood there smiling, both looking so happy.

I glanced back at Austin, to see if he noticed this, and he did. "Well look at that," he said, rubbing his chin and smiling."They finally look happy."

* * *

This place had to be famous for its pizza. Some people only came for the pizza, and just stopped by to have dinner there. I remember my dad and I stopping for dinner here for pizza. He'd always give me the bigger piece.

I tried my best to keep the cheese on the pizza as I ate it. I didn't want all if it coming out; I just realized how gooey it was. Elliot looked at me and shook his head, rolling his eyes, and went back to his pizza. While I was getting weird looks from my brother, I felt someone else's eyes on me.

Austin.

"What?" I asked, pizza still in my mouth.

He just smiled and shook his head playfully. "You're just cute," he said, and I swallowed my pizza and smiled to myself.

I felt like Rudolph the Red Nosed Raindeer when Clarisse called him cute, and he shouted "she thinks I'm cute" excitedly and flew higher than the other raindeer. That's what I wanted to shout, but I just said it in my head.

 _He thinks I'm cute._

* * *

 **It's almost 3 in the morning and I'm not even tired. I'm on a couch with no pillow so it's really uncomfortable.**

 **So 1) The reason I mentioned Rudolph was because I watched it today and I thought it'd be fun to add XD 2) This also is a reference to one of my first A &A stories I've ever posted. I honestly had no idea what I was really doing even though I thought I did. It was full of mistakes, it didn't really make any sense, the chapters were short and it was rushed. So yeah. It was called "Regrets". Did anyone read it that actually thought it was at least decent? Just wondering. (I deleted it by the way.)**


	8. Haunted

Austin's POV

Ally walked me to my door step. As we walked, there was a silence. It was a nice silence, not the awkward kind. I kept my eye on her as we walked, as if she was going to fall again like she had at the skating rink. But she didn't fall, she wasn't wearing skates and it make her look small. I never realized how small small she was compared to was kind of cute really, although I towered over her it felt like.

"Bye Alls," I say once we get to my house. I hold out my arms and I hug her. I felt her body tense up, as if she was surprised that I hugged her; as if it was the first time that she had been hugged before.

She tightened her grip realizing that she wanted to hug me back. She leaned her head in my chest and I looked down to see that her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. I smiled myself at the sight of her smiling. My eyelids dropped and I closed my eyesbreathing in her perfume and I lightly kissed her forehead just as we both pulled away when the horn honked.

I waved and she let out a quiet "goodbye" and I watched her walk away, hurrying into the car in the passenger seat; the car drove away. I stood there frozen. I tried to move but I couldn't. My legs just wouldn't move. I wanted her to come back. I wanted to hold her again like I did at the skating rink. It gave me an awesome feeling like I never had before with anyone, no matter how hard I fell for them. But I fell so hard for Ally. I didn't understand why she didn't see the beauty in herself, like I did. I didn't understand how I fell in love with her in a day. I never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw her standing there, I just knew.

Finally, my hand gripped the door and I opened it to darkness. My family had left it open for me because by the time I got back it was almost midnight so they were all asleep, dreaming their own dreams. Despite of it being midnight, I wasn't tired at all.

I made my way through the darkness and flipped on the kitchen light. I sat on the kitchen table for awhile just on my phone. I scrolled through Instagram, it was always the same stuff on there; went on Facebook; same things; went on Twitter; all the same. I remember one time there was a case that was on all social media. It was something about a kidnapping of a man and a woman. I didn't remember their names or what happened to them, I only skimmed the article. Cassidy seemed really interested to found out more about the case; everyone at school was talking about it. It was just before summer vacation.

There were a lot of rumors on where it happened and what happened to the man and women. I think they were married, but I couldn't be sure. Some say they escaped, but I wouldn't be so sure, most people who are kidnapped don't survive. But others say they were raped or malested and later killed. Some say they were choked or shot.

Me?

I don't really know. Sometimes you need to let things just be unexplained and go with it. I did feel bad for them. I'm sure they were good people.

Anyways, I got onto my feet and went to my room. I plopped on my bed, thinking about the case. I don't know why I'm thinking about it so much. I wonder if Ally had heard about it; maybe she would know. She wouldn't make up some rumor. I turned to my side, still thinking. I also knew it happened in Miami, but I don't know exactly WHERE. And I didn't know if the kidnapper was put where they belonged. The the thought of the kidnapper not being put in jail made me shiver.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about it. Why was I even THINKING about that in the first place was the real question. It all started when I looked on social media.

Don't think about it, I tell myself. Sleep...forget...think happy thoughts...

And I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I went into the kitchen to sread Cassidy eating ceral. "Morning," I say nonchalantly. I was happy I didn't have to work today. I didn't work yesterday either; but it was nice being a Saturday.

"Morning," she says.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask, going into the freezer to make myself waffles.

"Working," she answered.

"Ah," I nodded.

"You doing anything today?" Cassidy asked.

I shrug. "I don't know, maybe have a few friends over. You?"

"Well if your weren't doing anything I was thinking we could go to the lake. It's not too far and I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't care," she suggested, then adds, "You can invite some of your friends."

I haven't been to the lake in God knows how long. My parents had took Cassidy and I to the lake thousands of times when we were younger, but we stopped going for some reason.

"Sure," I say, putting the waffles in the toaster. "Can Ally come?"

"Of course," she says. Cassidy loved Ally. I was glad that they got along so well, it wouldn't be any good for me if they didn't; same with my whole family.

"What about Dallas?"

"Y-Yeah," she stutters. I always thought Cassidy had a crush on him, but of course she wouldn't admit it; I knew Dallas liked her, he told me. He was also her best fiend.

I smile. "Great."

* * *

I drove with Ally in the passenger seat and Cassidy and Dallas in the back. It wasn't a far drive, only about an hour.

We talk and laugh as I drove.

Once we get there, I stretch and get out of the car, opening the door for Alls. "What a gentleman," she says, smirking.

I nudged Dallas to do the same for Cassidy. "O-Oh, got it," he says quietly. Dallas had always been a little shy. Not just in front of girls either; he was shy in front of everyone. Dez and I met him in junior high. We saw him getting beat by some stupid bullies, so we helped him. I kinda took him under my wing from then on. When he met my sister, that was in 7th grade, they instantly became friends. He told me he started liking her when we became freshman; he's like her since.

Dallas opened the door for Cassidy and as she got out I heard her say, "Thanks Dally." We all called him Dally. Just like I called Cassidy Cass and Ally Alls. I guess we all had our own nicknames. Dez was Gingerbread, Carrie was Blondie, Trish was Trishy-Poo (mainly called that by Jace), Jace was Jacey, Piper was Pips, and me, well, I was Puppy. **(1)**

Don't ask.

We reach the lake. Not many people were there, which was weird because the last time we came there was a lot of people

I see Ally go completely pale her her eyes widen. "You okay?" I ask.

She blinks.

Then swallows. "E-Everything is f-fine," she stammers.

"Ally..." I start, but am interrupted when Dallas crashes in the middle of us, Cassidy's hand in his. She protests but is soon thrown in the water.

"You are so dead!" I hear Cassidy say, and they splashed each other.

I laughed, then looked back at Ally. She had a look of horror in her eyes that I couldn't identify. "Ally, what is it?" I asked, growing more serious.

She doesn't look at me. Her eyes were fixed on the lake. "Ally!" I tried again. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head. What made her so horrified? I looked at her closely. "Ally," I repeat.

She doesn't move. Her eyes are still on the late. She wasn't looking at Cassidy or Dallas, just the lake, as if she had never seen it before.

"Ally," I say again, my voice cracking. Why the hell wasn't she answering? It hurt me so bad to see her like this. Her expression was glazed, like she was prosessed or something. I cuffed her cheek, and she still doesn't look at me. It was as if she was frozen solid, like a statue.

Finally, she exhauls and closes her eyes. "Nothing," she whispered hoarsly.

I knew it was something.

I couldn't have fun here unless I found out what was wrong with her, and what made her so horrified coming here.

What problem could she possibly have with the lake? What about it made her so scared?

I wasn't going to stop until I figured it's out.

Before I figured her out. She was a complicated person, but I was patient. I was going to figure out what made her so scared, even if it took forever. But that's what you do for people you love. You do anything for them, not matter how crazy.

And that's what I think love is: taking chances.

 **Any guesses? :)**

 **1) I watched this interview a few years ago and apparently the cast calls Ross "Puppy" and I thought that was hilarious and adorable!**

 **Ash: OF COURSE I'M GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING FANFICTION AFTER THE SHOW ENDS SILLY GOOSE! :D**

 **QOTD: What are your other OTP'S other than Auslly?**

 **MA: Bay and Emmett obviously; I also like Cat and Robbie from Victorious, they're really cute! I wished they got together though :(**

 **Please review to help us reach 50! Love you bye.**


	9. Cliffs And Confessions

**We're half way there! Lookin good now, never thought that ever say we're half way there! No? Okay...**

I get in the water with Ally, her hand squeezing mine. She still didn't tell me what was wrong, and I wasn't going to ask. Whatever spooked her I knew she'd tell me in her own time, even though I wanted to know so badly what had happened.

The water was nice; it wasn't too hot nor cold. It was right in the middle which made it just right. Once we get in to about belly length, Ally winced away. "N-No!" she whimpered, fleeing from the water and she ran to the grass that centered the lake.

"Is she okay?" Dallas asked.

I shrug. "I don't know. It worries me," I say, watching her sit down. She budded her knees and buried her face in them. "I'm gonna go talk to her," I tell them, making my way out of the water and approaching her. I sit down next to her and she looked at me, her expression pained. "Ally-" she just hugs me. I smile slightly as I return it.

"Not here. Not now," is all she says.

"What do you mean-"

"I think it's time I told you everything. But not here, not now," she explained.

My stomach fluttered with excitement. She was going to tell me. That meant she trusted me enough. But at the same time I felt unease, a little fear. She was going to tell me how her parents died, why she was so scared of this lake, the idiot of a guy she dated last year; I'm pretty sure that's what she meant by "everything".

"Okay," I said, shivering a little as I was pressed against her side. Suddenly she sat up, and got on her feet.

"Come here, I wanna show you something," she motioned her hand for me to come, and I did. She walked opposite of the lake, her steps light and fragile. We continued to walk and before I knew it, I almost tripped over my own feet when I almost fell. My heart raced when I realized I almost fell off a cliff. I made a small sound and quickly, Ally held me back. "Be careful!" she scowled.

"S-Sorry," I said, my heart still racing as I looked down at the cliff. It was steep and long; at the bottom there was a riverbank. It wasn't calm either, it was fast, and had a strong, fast current. If I were to fall in there I would have a small chance of surviving. I would most likely die.

Scary.

"It's okay," she finally said, "just watch where you're going."

I never knew there was a cliff here before. I guess I didn't pay attention to this kind of stuff; I didn't pay attention to a lot of things. That's one of my problems. Cassidy always scowls me about that. She tells me I need to use my brain more when it comes to certain things. But not everyone can be as perfect as HER.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, backing away slowly, worried I would trip.

She looks at me, but doesn't say anything. "I just wanted...to let you know it was there."

She was lying.

There was more to this rough riverbank that met the eye. There was more to the lake then met the eye. There was...more to Ally than met the eye. She was more than a girl. She had secrets I never knew. And I still have to break down more walls to find out what terrible things that happened to her so I could be there for her. That's all I really wanted. To be there for her.

I just nodded, even though I knew it wasn't the truth. "N-Now let's just go," she said.

* * *

We didn't stay long at the lake after that. Dallas drove this time, Cassidy in the passenger seat and Ally and I in the back. "Do you want us to drop you off at your house?" Dallas asked Ally. We were almost home.

"No, she's coming home with me. You can just drop us off," I answered for her. Cassidy had already told me her plans of going to Dallas's, so Ally and I had the house to ourself for her to explain everything. That was until my parents got home in about an hour or so which would give us time. Even if they did come home early my parents didn't really care if we had friends over. We usually just told them one of our friends were coming over and they said okay.

Dallas nodded and we drove back to my house. He dropped us off, I thanked him, and we went upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed and patted it for Ally to sit next to me. She looked hesitant as she sat down gently on my bed, her body close to mine now; she was one again leaned on my side, and I smiled.

"Tame your time, I'm in no rush," I tell her gently.

She cleared her throat, than began explaining that she got bulied because they considered her a nerd just because she wore glasses and braces. "That's not true Alls," I say. When she looked doubtful, I said more. "Do you know what a nerd is?"

"Of course I do. A person with glasses, pimples, braces, and-"

"A smart, educated person," I correct her, voice like silk. "So you should take that as a compliment. And for the record, I think your the most beautiful person I know." I put my head down sheepishly, trying to hide my blush. My cheeks felt warm. I can't believe I said that out loud, but she needed to hear it.

Ally smiled a little. "Thanks Austin," she kissed my cheek, causing me to blush even more. She grew more serious. "My junior year was probably the worst year of my life. I met a boy named Steven Randy. I thought he was the definition of perfect. So, I took a chance and talked to him. He seemed really nice, and a few days later he asked me out. The date went well, so we got together soon after. We lasted until prom; that's when it started to go downhill.

Steven had been cheating on me this whole time. He didn't just admit he cheated, he left me. He told me some pretty horrible stuff. We broke up, and he, along with everyone else, started bullying me. He told me he never loved me and no one ever will so I might as well talk to any guys because they'd run when they saw my ugly face." She was crying now.

I just hugged her, knowing she needed it. "People are mean Ally," I whisper, trying not to cry myself. "And he's wrong. There is someone, somewhere that loves you. He's waiting. I promise." I tightened my grip. _Why can't you_ _just say it?_ I scold myself. _You're the one that's waiting. You're the someone. But I can't,_ I argue with my own mind. _I can't just go up to her and tell her I was madly in love with her since day one. Because you're afraid,_ another voice argues.

We pulled away and she wiped the tears from her eyes. I knew that I couldn't stop the tears from falling when she told me about her parents, which I was sure was her next thing.

"My...My parents...Were kidnapped."

I almost choke on my own spit. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

She didn't face me.

"I-It was all over the news and social media."

My heart races.

The article I skimmed over about the man and woman.

I remembered now.

Lester and Penny Dawson.

"Ally..." I say slowly, and she looks at me, more tears forming. "Were your parents Lester and Penny Dawson?"

"Yes," she cried, falling onto my chest. "And that lake. That-That was the lake where they found their bodies." Her voice cracked.

"Shh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay," I soothe, rubbing her back. "It's over now Alls," I whispered in her ear as her eyes remained closed, but her mouth opened to speak.

"And t-the c-cliff, I-I attempted," she whimpered.

Did she mean...

"You tried to end your life?!" I started to cry now. If she killed herself, I never would have met her. If she killed herself I wouldn't know what to do with myself. "That's not the answer!" I completely lost it at that moment. My eyes became red and puffy; I felt numb just by the thought of her committing suicide.

"I...I know, but I was just so depressed and grieving so much I didn't know what I was doing," she explained tearfully.

"What stopped you?" I asked weakly.

Ally shrugged. "Something just told me it didn't have to end that way," she explained slowly.

"Good, because it doesn't, and it never should." My heart slows as I lay down, my head on my the pillow. "Now come here." I hold out my arms and she crawls into my chest.

"I don't want to fall," she said.

"Okay..." Only then I realized what she just said. Fall as in falling in love. Was she...falling in love with me? My heart soared at that thought. "Don't worry," I whisper in her ear with a small smile. "I'll catch you."

 **Saw that on Instagram and I thought it would be really cute to use for this story cause it's that kind of story.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite Disney movie?**

 **MA: Lion King :)**

 **Oh and Happy New Year in case I don't see ya!**


	10. Falling Without A Helmet

Ally's POV

Today I decided to be a little different. I was about to put on my contacts, but something told me to wear my glasses. _"Just be you,"_ I heard Austin's sweet voice ring in my head. _Okay, you win,_ I say silently as I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror and smile as I put my glasses on.

"Haven't seen you wear those in a while," I hear Vanessa's voice as she entered the bathroom.

I don't say anything, just study myself in the mirror.

Finally I look at her. "I just decided to wear them today," I say in a daze, brushing my hair and a lovesick smile formed on my face. Since I told Austin everything the other day, I felt...free. When I talked, he listened to me. I told him I didn't want to fall, and I expected him to say something completely different, but he just said "I'll catch you" in the sweetest and warmest voice. I couldn't stop thinking of him since then. I could feel his presence everywhere. And in my head I heard him repeat the sweet words he said to me. The way he talked to me was as if he knew I'd been through a lot and since Saturday he did.

"Don't get cute with me," she said seriously, turning my head so I could face her. "Oh my God, it's what I expected all along." Her voice was flat as she looked at me with such shock. "Your cheeks are red," she held my cheeks, "lovesick smile." Suddenly she grinned ear-to-ear. "I knew it! You're in love! With Austin!" She squealed and clapped her hands together.

My smile drops. "No I'm not!" I said, getting defensive as I put down the brush, taking my anger out on it.

"You're not what?" a new voice grumbled.

Elliot. His shirt was off; he was carrying it on his shoulder.

He always seemed pissed off in the morning. What am I saying? He's _always_ pissed off about _something_.

"Out of the way, Pigeon," he told me gently, pushing past me and reaching for his toothbrush. His eyes looked so tired as he slowly brushed his teeth. He went to some party last night. He always went to these parties and got drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Vanessa asked.

"No," he answered, spitting out the toothpaste, "I'm just tired. That was some party." He smiled as he put his shirt back on.

"I'm sure it was," Vanessa grumbled as she went out of the bathroom. She never liked parties like that. She had only gotten drunk maybe twice in her life. Elliot always wanted her to come with him you one of those parties, but she refused. She hated even being around drunk people.

I didn't really like it either, but Elliot never invited me so it didn't matter what I thought of it. "So," Elliot started, combing his hair, "what were you and Vaness talking about?"

"She thinks...I'm in love…" I trailed off, and he looked at me and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. "With Austin," I finished hesitantly.

Elliot shrugged. "Are you?"

"You're not listening!" I was frustrated. "I'm-I'm not."

"Are you sure Ally?" he asked seriously.

I hesitate. "Yes," I say impatiently. "I'm not in love with Austin! I'm not I'm not I'm NOT!" I shout. The house echoed, and my throat hurt afterwards. I don't think I've ever shouted that loud before.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake the whole neighborhood!" he scolds.

"Sorry," I mutter, leaning on the sink area. "I don't feel that way about Austin," I said quietly.

I can't fall.

I can't fall!

I CAN'T FALL!

Not after what happened last year. I can't fall in love again, there's just too much of a risk. _But if you don't take risks, you'll never know_ , a voice in my head says. It's loud unlike the voice that's trying so hard to tell me not to fall in love again.

"I don't think I've ever heard a bigger lie in my life," I heard Elliot mutter as he walked towards the door.

"Wait," I said, and she smiled and stopped, leaning on the door lazily and folding his arms. Maybe my siblings were right. Maybe I was falling in love with Austin and I didn't know it. "I'm so confused. Maybe you could help me out?" The words came out of my mouth before I could even process them,

Elliot out of all people. Why didn't I ask Vanessa? She was better when it came to people she like in that way than Elliot was. He didn't know the first thing about girls. But...maybe I could help him in exchange for helping me.

"Ah, like be your wingman or something?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

That was it?

"What do I get?"

There it was.

"If you help me with Austin, I'll help you with Piper."

"Really?" he sat up. "You'd do that for me?"

"You're my brother. You deserve happiness as much as I do," I tell him seriously. Did he really think I didn't care about his happiness? Well I shouldn't talk, I thought for the longest time that my own brother didn't care about my happiness because he was so rude to me all the time.

But we were getting along more over these past weeks.

"Thanks Ally." Before I know it, he's hugging me. It didn't last long, it was only a few seconds. "Did Piper say anything about me?" he asked eagerly.

"She talks about you all the time," I tell him. "She hugged me because she was so happy."

"I made her happy." He smiled.

"Trust me, I've never seen her that happy," I reassure. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and my feelings for Austin only got stronger. I didn't mean to fall for him, but sometimes things don't go as your plan.

Meanwhile, the day had come when we all had to day goodbye to Sean. Vanessa had been in denial about him leaving, but she wasn't giving up. They were video chat a lot. She assured me that everything would be okay between them. I knew she was trying to convince herself that more than anyone. I hoped she was right.

Sean had rode up on his motorcycle like any other day. It was almost hard to believe that he was really leaving. But once he took off his helmet, I saw so much pain in his eyes when his eyes met Vanessa's immediately after he took it off.

I was the first to say goodbye. I told him I'd miss him, gave him a hug, told him I was proud of him, signed goodbye, and backed away for Elliot to say his goodbyes. He never learned sign language, but Sean was pretty good at reading lips although he preferred signing.

Elliot nudged me gently, indicating for us to go in so they could be alone when they said goodbye. "Oh, right," I whispered awkwardly and we went inside so we could comfort our sister. I knew she was going to be sad.

Vanessa came back a few minutes later and closed the door behind her in a daze. She looked as if she was defeated, like a mosquito sucked up her blood. She was pale. She just stood there like a statue, her expression pained.

She scrunched up her face as if she was going to cry, but she didn't, she just took a deep breath out of her mouth. "That's that," she whispered, going into her room. "I'm-I'm going to bed." She closed her door quietly.

I was about to get up to talk to her, but Elliot stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Let her be. She probably wants to be alone."

I started to protest. "Are you kidding? Her boyfriend-" Just shut up Ally. Shut the hell up. The thing I realized today was that Vanessa always listened to my problems that it came to the point where I started to think she didn't have any. Everyone has problems. "Okay." I sit back on the couch. "Okay."

Then I went to my room and looked at Vanessa's room, which was across from mine. She was just listening to music and typing on her phone and eating chips. I sighed, but I didn't move.

* * *

I opened the door to Austin. I had invited him over to hang out and maybe cheer Vanessa up. He could cheer anyone up with his grace and charm. That one of the reasons I lo- like him.

"Hey Alls," he said, smiling that smile again and he wrapped me into a hug. It may have been short, but it felt so much longer, and his touch gave me butterflies. Elliot had to go to work, so that left Austin, Vanessa and I. But I wasn't sure if Vaness was still awake. I hadn't heard her for about a half an hour.

We sit down on my bed and he looks at me. "What?" I ask. Did I so something wrong? Is there something in my teeth? Did my-

"You're beautiful," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's kinda hard not to stare, yet my parents always taught me not to stare."

I giggle burying my head in the crock on his neck; my lips were pressed in his neck. I felt my hair being stroked and I smiled as I looked up at him and connected my forehead to his. "You have pretty eyes," I tell him.

"You do too," he whispered, leaning in.

"Austin..." I whispered nervously. "I don't...I just..."

"Don't say anything..."

My eyes fluttered shut and electricity went everywhere. I felt like I was jumping off a waterfall. But before his lips could meet mine, the door opened and we broke apart quickly. Vanessa was standing there. "H-Hey...you!" I exclaim nervously.

"Hey, you..." she said back awkwardly.

"I'm-I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said, still amazed with what happened. Or...what almost happen. It all happened so fast. One moment he came over, he made me laugh, I told him he had pretty eyes, then...we almost kissed. Then my sister just had to come in.

I looked in the mirror.

I had it bad.

This was when I realized it wasn't a maybe anymore: I was falling in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

 **Wow its been awhile huh? I haven't updated since like last year! *Slaps knee***

 **Anyway .**

 **Hoped you liked the chapter!**

 **QOTD: What's your opinion on Rourtney? (Not trying to start any fights so please respect my opinion and I will respect yours :))**

 **MA: Honestly, Rourtney is...fine! Ross seems happy with her as far as I know. Like some people take this way too far and completely trash the Rourtney shippers or the Rourtney shippers trash the Raura shippers. I think this whole war has gone on for too long and Courtney seems like a good person. (Just know I'm a Raura shipper as well but that's just my opinion.)**


	11. Sisters, Sickness, And Secrets

No one's POV

Ally made her way to choir with Carrie by her side. Today their song was due; she had to say her and Dez wrote a pretty good song. "Ready to preform?"

Carrie jumped at her words. "W-Wha...Oh! Yeah! I have an awesome song." She laughed nervously. Something wasn't right. She seemed to jumpy all day, and looked over her shoulder a lot.

"Something wrong?" Ally asked.

"N-No. Why would you even ask that?" she snapped, voice harsh as she turned to Ally.

Carrie walked ahead of her.

Ally never saw her friend like this. "Hey, Ally!" she heard a familiar voice call before she could catch up with her; she stopped and turned to see Dez. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered as she watched Carrie walk into the choir room. She looked at Dez, who walked casually with a smile on his face. "You know," she spoke up, "I think something is bothering Carrie. Did she say anything?"

Dez shrugged. "Nothing to me. I'll talk to her after class," he promised.

"Hey weirdos," Piper said, getting between both of them and putting her arms around them as they walked.

"Is Carrie okay?" Ally repeated. Maybe her sister knew something. She did lived with her, and they told each other stuff, right?

"I don't know," she sounded frank, "but she was really quiet this morning. She's always a big ball of energy in the morning, won't shut her trap. Gavin tried to get her to talk but she wasn't budging." Her eyes clouded with worry. "He could usually get her to laugh easily," she continued, "but she didn't laugh at all. She just sat there eating her waffles like a cat caught her tongue. It was kinda sad, really."

Upon finishing her explanation about her sister, they were in the choir room. Ally frowned as she watched Carrie. That's when she noticed Austin's seat was empty. She sat in the back with Piper. Cassidy was there. "Hey, do you know where Austin is?" she asked Cassidy.

"Oh, he woke up sick," she answered.

"Poor thing," Ally muttered as she frowned. "Take care of him for me when you get home. Tell him I said hi, kay?"

"Of course," Cassidy smiled lightly, nodding. "He really likes you, maybe even loves you."

Ally blushed. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she assured.

"I guess you're let off the hook performing today." Ally turned to Piper.

"Oh no, what a shame!" Piper pretended to look sad. Ally chuckled and at that moment Mrs. Jones came in. A few performances went by, and Ally started to feel nervous. Some of these songs made her feel as if her song was crap.

When he name was called, she stood up. "Break a leg," she heard Cassidy say faintly as she felt her palms sweat. Dez got up too and grabbed his guitar.

"Um...Hi," Ally started awkwardly once she and Dez were up on the stage. "This is a song Dez and I wrote. It's called To The Sky. Hope you like it."

 _"There's a dreamy world up there_  
 _Dear friends in higher places_  
 _Carry me away from here_

 _Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_  
 _'Cause your flight is about to leave_  
 _And there's more to this brave adventure_  
 _Than you'd ever believe_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

 _On the hills of war and wonder_  
 _There's a stormy world up there_  
 _You can't whisper above the thunder_  
 _But you can fly anywhere_

 _Purple burst of paper birds_  
 _This picture paints a thousand words_  
 _So take a breath of myth and mystery_  
 _And don't look back_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

 _There's a realm above the trees_  
 _Where the lost are finally found_  
 _So touch your feathers to the breeze_  
 _And leave the ground_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky_  
 _(you take to the sky) [2x]"_

There was a small silence when the song ended. Suddenly the silence broke and was defeated by clapping hands. "Thank you!" Dez said through the mic excitedly as they went off. But his expression changed when he saw Carrie, who looked close to tears. Ally kept on walking But his expression changed when he saw Carrie, who looked close to tears. Ally kept on walking, knowing she had to sit in her assigned seat despite the urge to comfort her friend. But she noticed Dez rubbing her back. He asked what was wrong, but there was no response.

Ally saw Piper watching too, looking nervous. Carrie raised her hand. "Yes Carrie?" Mrs. Jones asked gently as if she had known something was bothering her, and she did.

"C-Can I be excused?" she stammered through her tears that she let them fall.

"Yes, of course."

She quickly exited the room, leaving everyone quiet. Without another word, Dez left without permission. He was going to be there for her regardless, Ally thought silently. Mrs. Jones didn't say anything as you'd expect a teacher to say when someone just left class. But she was the kind of teacher that cared about her students, and she knew Dez and Carrie were dating; so she let him.

* * *

Ally and Piper walked out to see Dez and Carrie just outside of the choir room in the hallways. He was hugging her tightly and his eyes were closed as he hugged her, rubbing her back as small whimpers came from his girlfriend. He opened his eyes and his gaze met theirs.

They didn't say anything as the four of them sat down on one of the benches. "What's wrong?" Piper asked, griping her shoulder.

Carrie didn't answer as she just leaned on her sisters shoulder. "You have to tell me," Piper tried again, her voice a whisper.

"Don't push," Dez said gently.

"Well we have to know-"

"He said don't push!" Ally snapped. _She's my brother,_ she thought bitterly. _She's my brother in a dress and makeup._ There were times when she got along with Piper, but she easily pushed Ally's buttons. _Just like him,_ a voice added. _And you know if they got married and had a kid that kid we'd be the devil; he or she would be your niece or nephew!_

Ally shook herself out of that thought. She thought weird thoughts like that at times that she herself couldn't explain. She also over thought things and thought things that would never happen, but that was besides the point.

"You know I think I know my sister more than you do," Piper snapped at Dez.

"Try me," Dez challenged.

"What's her favorite animal?"

"Goats."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"What's her favorite movie?"

"Zaliens 8."

"What is she currently learning at the Rex Center?"

"Karate."

"What-"

"Okay that's enough!" Carrie exclaimed. "I think you both know everything about me pretty well. And this isn't helping. I have to go to class." She stood up and quickly walked away.

"Thanks a lot, you drove her away," Piper muttered.

"You're the one that wouldn't stop asking questioned because you didn't think I knew her!" Dez shot back. "You are driving her away! You always have, and you always will. I don't even know what's going on with her, because I didn't push so much. So next time when you see someone hurt, leave them alone. Just be there for them in any way you can, and if they don't want to talk about it, respect that!" Finishing his rant, he got up from the bench.

"That's not the problem-"

"Piper," his voice calmed slightly, "if you want to know the problem I'd look in the mirror." He nodded at Ally, indicating that he wanted her to know that she didn't do anything wrong. And he left

She never saw Dez so upset. But she saw his point. There were always those people who took so much things at once and one day they exploded. That could have been Dez's situation; maybe even Carrie's. But what did he mean by Piper was the problem? Was she the reason the blond was upset? Or was she just the problem as far as pushing went? Whatever was wrong with Carrie Ally would know, it just would take time for her to spill the beans. But part of her doubted that she'd ever know. Maybe Carrie didn't want to talk about it with her and Piper and it was just between her and her boyfriend. Would she tell Gavin? Ally wondered. He was her sibling too, apparently he was about 20 and in college; Carrie hadn't seen him really anymore; he was moving out soon.

Piper got up, leaving Ally alone. She felt a pang loneliness as she walked down the hall to her last class of the day.

* * *

"Oh hi, Ally!" Mimi greeted happily.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, is Austin here?"

"He's asleep. Poor thing has a fever and chills."

Ally frowned, pulling out a bag from Walmart. "Well when he wakes up can you tell him I said hi? And, my sister and I got some soup and crackers," she said, handing Mimi the bag awkwardly.

Mimi smiled. "Thanks sweetie, I'm sure he'll appreciate this."

She still felt awkward. "Well, er, I'm gonna get going. My sister is waiting for me in the car."

"Okay. You're welcome any time to come over," she said, and Ally smiled and walked out of the yard and into Vanessa's car.

She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, closing the door. "I thought you were gonna stay," Vanessa said.

"No, he's sleeping. And I'm sure he doesn't want me to catch it."

"Alrighty then," she said, starting the car and drove out of the neighborhood. Ally slumped down until she could barely see the window. "Is something bothering you? You seem...off."

Ally sat up. It wouldn't hurt to tell Vanessa about what happened today. "It's just...My friend was upset today. I don't know what it is. There's something that she's not telling any of us."

Vanessa looked in thought as she drove, eyes on the road. "Whatever it is," she started, foot breaking on the breaks when there was a red light, "I'm sure it'll pass. You know teenagers and their mood swings. But I think it's because-"

"You're still a teenager Vaness," she raised her eyebrow, feeling defensive. Although she admitted that she was an emotional reck at times, that wasn't her fault. She just felt depressed at times. All teenagers go through it, she reminded herself. But Vanessa was acting as if she was an old woman!

"No once you turn 18 you're a legal adult; I'm 19 going on 20. I'm not a teenager anymore."

Ally didn't say anything. "Do you think she's sad because of her sister always bringing her down?" Vanessa asked quietly, and the light turned green.

"That's what I was thinking," Ally admitted. "But there has to be more than that. I just know there is." She wanted to help. If she helped, maybe Carrie would feel better. Hopefully this was one of these things that could help that could be solved. There were always those problems that couldn't be solved or changed; Ally just hoped Carrie's problem wasn't one of them.

* * *

Ally felt hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hmm...I wonder who it could be," she smiled, pretending to think as a laugh came from the back of her. She turned and saw Austin, knowing that it had been him. He sounded stuffy, but it was the same Austin she knew and loved. "Hey you," she wrapped him into a hug.

They hadn't talked about their little "moment" since it happened no longer than a few days ago.

They almost kissed.

But they didn't.

Vanessa came in.

They wanted to do it after she left.

But they didn't.

It wasn't the right moment.

She pulled away from him and finished putting her books in her locker. "How are you feeling?"

"Stuffy," he answered. "But I'm okay, now that your here." He had a flirty smile on his face, causing Ally to blush.

"Shut up," she said, smirking and punching his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where my sister is?" Piper asked Ally, who got her backpack from her locker, ready to go home.

Shrugging, Ally responded. "Haven't seen her since choir. Want me to help you look?" she offered.

"Yes. Thank you," she said quickly as they looked for her in silence.

After a few minutes of searching, they found Carrie just outside Marino High. But she wasn't alone. A girl was there. "Who is that?" Ally whispered as they observed, hiding in the corner unseen.

"Kira Starr," she whispered back. "No shush, you'll blow our cover."

"Why don't we just walk up to them? I'm sure she means no harm."

"You don't know the first thing about Kira. She's a liar and cheater. She's never up to any good. What I want to know why my sister is with her," she whispered.

"But-"

"Shh!" Piper covered her mouth and they watched.

"Did you get the money?" Kira asked. Money?

Carrie hesitated. "Well...it's kind of-"

"Did you get the money?" she repeated, tone harsh.

"Y-Yes," Carrie stuttered, reaching for her pocket and pulling out $50 and giving it to her.

"What is this? Where's the other $50?" she asked furiously.

"That's all I have, please," Carrie begged, "I'll get your other $50 next week."

"We had a deal! $100 a week!" She pinned her up against the wall. "And I'm not leaving without my money."

"I-I don't have any! It's all of my allowance."

Ally's heart started to race when she saw Kira slap her.

"Oh hell no," she heard Piper mutter as she stood up and boldy walked up to them and pushed Kira. Piper _no!_ Ally thought, running after her. But that didn't stop Piper.

"Violence isn't gonna help anything," Ally said, yanking her arm.

"She hits, I hit back," Piper said, ripping herself away from Ally grip.

"What are you gonna do, Smith?" Kira sneered. But before Kira could say anything, she was knocked down cold on the floor.

 **So kinda left you off on a cliffhanger. Sorry. Any guesses of why Kira needs money?**

 **The song was To The Sky by Owl City.**

 **I know this chapter doesn't really have any Auslly moments other than the flirting I added in there (you're welcome). The reason for that is because (1. It's a big part of the plot and (2. I wanted to acknowledge the fact that you'd do anything to protect people you love. I just wanted to throw that out there for this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Amazing Artwork And Amazing Feelings

Ally sat in the chair outside the office. A teacher had come just as Kira got punched in the face. And it was a strict one; the science teacher, Mrs. Waters. She was just leaving wen she spotted Kira on the floor, unconscious and Piper holding out her fist that was red when she realized what she had done to protect her sister.

It was a blur. Everything and everyone froze after Kira was punched. No one knew what to say as they just stared. Ally wasn't mad at Piper for doing it, but it wasn't the answer; talking things out made things better. Yet, with Ally's experience, talking things out was the reason for her many fights with Elliot. So maybe it was best to punch her so she had learned her lesson.

A few minutes later the three came out. Kira had an ice pack on her face, as well as Carrie from getting slapped so hard; Piper carried a red slip. "So what did the Dean say?" Ally asked immediately, standing up.

"What do you think?" Kira asked rudely.

"Don't yell at her!" Carrie exclaimed, looking like she was going to cry.

Kira turned to Carrie. "I didn't yell. And it's your idiot sister that got us suspended."

"That's not true," Carrie said, closing her eyes. "She was just protecting me."

"You guys got suspended?!" Ally asked in disbelief. She just thought they'd get a lecture of how violence wasn't the answer and be sent out with a second chance.

"Kira and I did," Piper corrected her.

That made sense. Carrie hadn't done anything wrong, she just needed to work on saying no. What Piper did was wrong, but it was for the right reasons. You don't mess with her like that. If you hit her, she'll hit back.

Harder.

She wouldn't let you forget it.

But if it weren't for Kira, they wouldn't be here. She was just finding someone else to blame. Why did she want money? Why would she even need money? Ally could think of a few things on the spot, but she didn't say it. If Carrie wanted to tell her than she would. That was if she trusted her enough.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that," Kira said.

"I wasn't _taking_ to you," Piper said through her teeth; then went to her pocket and grabbed $50 out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Take the damn money and beat it. Or I _will_ give you another black eye."

With no thank you, Kira snatched it and walked away quickly. "Why did you give her the money?" Carrie asked quietly.

"It's the only reason to leave you alone," she explained.

"But when she comes back..."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," she soothed, hugging her. Carrie looked surprised, then just smiled and returned it. Ally smiled as they pulled away. "So...what now?" she asked awkwardly.

"We just all go home..." Carrie said. "I guess. The principal already called our mom, she'll be here soon."

"Oh, okay," Ally nodded. She was glad they had a ride home. But Piper was going to be in the doghouse.

They in waited for a few minutes in the parking lot of Marino High. "There's my mom," Carrie said, pointing to a woman in the blue car.

"She's pissed," Piper said, fear in her voice. "I know that face. It's the 'I'm pissed at Piper' face. Trust me I've seen it thousands of times in my lifetime." Her voice sounded so serious, it almost made Ally wanna laugh, but she didn't.

"Well good luck." She hugged both of them, and watched the blue car drive away; she then went to her car and drove home.

As she drove she noticed something she hadn't seen in awhile. On the cement wall of someone's fence, there was a spay paint of a girl. She wasn't very old, somewhere between ten or eleven; in her hand was an axe, almost as big as her. She wore a pink dress, and on top of her head was a black hat; her shoes were pretty and black as well.

Shaking her head, her foot reached the brake at a stoplight. Whoever drew that they could get in a lot of trouble. It was vandalizing; it was illegal!

Yet, whoever did it and were to get caught, it wouldn't effect Ally. But if only she knew. Her long, stressful day was only beginning.

* * *

Ally closed the door behind her. "Hey Ally," Vanessa greeted.

"Hi." She was so exhausted she could barely speak. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and go to sleep. Today was exhausting, but that didn't mean that tomorrow would be the same. Everyday was a new day.

"Damn you look beat," Elliot said, joining to Vanessa's side. "Rough day?"

"Very," she answered triedly, explaining all that happened today.

"Dude, Piper got suspended?!" Elliot exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not really something you should be encouraging Elli," Vanessa said.

"Calm down. That chick is awesome!" He rubbed his hands together. "She was just like me in high school. Rebellious, cool, troublemaker-"

"Annoying," Vanessa suggested rolling her eyes, and Ally giggled.

Elliot scowled. "Well it was pretty cool to me," he muttered.

"How long is she suspended?" Vanessa asked.

"A week," she answered.

Elliot nodded. "Well I'm gonna start dinner."

* * *

"So I saw an interesting work of street art today," Ally told her siblings at the dinner table.

Vanessa almost chocked on her drink. "Really? What was it?" she asked nervously. Why was she so nervous? It didn't have anything to do with her.

"It was a painting- well, spray painting- of a girl," she remembered.

"What did she look like?" There was still nervousness in Vanessa's voice.

"She was small, she explained, "and wore a pink dress and a black hat. And most of all, she was carrying an axe almost as big as her!"

"Wow," Elliot said, sounding surprised as he drank his milk.

Vanessa remained silent.

"She looked so _angry,"_ she continued.

"Angry?" Elliot questioned.

"Mhm," Ally nodded, taking another bite of her potatoes.

"Street art is illegal, you know," Elliot said.

"No kidding!" Vanessa said, annoyance in her voice. "But it's art," her voice was more calm and let out a small sigh.

"It's _not_ art," he argued.

"Well, it depends on-" Ally started, but was cut off by her brother.

"Zip it Pigeon!" he snapped.

Ally slumped down in her seat. _Why does he call me that?_ she though, frustrated. _Pigeons are ugly!_

"Now what's gotten into you?" He turned back to Vanessa.

"All of those artist, they have something to say! And it's the only way they know how." Vanessa had a good argument. Maybe street art _was_ the only way artists could get their art up to show the world. But Ally kept her mouth shut.

Later that night Ally lay in her bed questioning everything that had been going on. From the Kira situation, to the awesome street art she saw driving home. Concluding her thoughts, she decided to text Austin

 _*Italics is Ally*_

 ***Bold is Austin***

 _Hey..._

 **Hi Ally! :)**

Ally smiled at this. His hello was such a nice gesture and it made her heart ache and her stomach have butterflies and... _Stop it Ally! You can't fall in love again! Love..? Wait did I say that aloud?_ Ally scolded herself. Before he had he chance to think of it she was getting a call from Austin.

"Hello...um...Hello, hello" She practiced and paced around her room before she answered the phone.

"Austin! Hi um I...you..what's up?!"Ally silently cursed at herself for sounding so stupid

"Oh nothing much.. Listen, some friends and I were going to the park but they canceled on me and I don't have any planes. I guess what I am trying to ask is, would you like to go to the park together?"

"Austin, it's 11:15! Elliot and Vanessa are asleep, I can't just can't leave!"

"GREAT! I'll pick you up in 5 minutes so you soon!"

"But Austin I...Austin?...Hello?"

He hung up.

Some part of Ally was mad that he didn't listen to her whatsoever but a little amused that he was picking her up. Before she knew it there was a knock on her window. When she opened it to see what was going on, Austin hurtled into her room through the window. Making a small sound, he lost his balance and tumbled on the floor.

"That was _awesome!"_ He chuckled, hurling himself up. "Phew! Ready to-"

"Shh!" Ally covered her mouth, fighting the urge to chuckle herself at her blond, loud friend. It was kind of funny how he fell down and said it was awesome in a silly voice.

But if Elliot woke up, he'd have both of their skins. Vaness would be more subtle, but she still wouldn't be too keen about Austin being there at 11 at night and even worse without permission. Though Ally was sure she'd let it slide and not tell Elliot. That happened a lot of things. She'd always say "this will be our little secret" with a smile. And the secret was always kept.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, blushing and clearing his throat. "Ready to go?" he whispered this time.

Ally nodded with a smile. They snuck past Vanessa, who was sleeping. Then Elliot, who had one hand in his bowl of popcorn and his mouth was slightly opened as he snored. "Alls," he laughed, "you're brother." He pointed.

He and Ally both laughed out of their noses.

But Ally stopped laughing when she noticed Austin creeping in Elliot's room. "Austin!" she whispered, her eyes hardening. He'd be dead if he woke her brother up! "Get out of there!"

"Ally it's fine," he whispered, then pulled a black marker out of his shirt pocket.

He wasn't going too...

"Oh God," Ally whispered, putting her face in her hands. "Ausstinn!" she complained slowly, urging him to come back by gesturing her hand.

"Alllyyyy," he replied in a babyish tone, somewhat offending her.

She scrunched up her face as he got closer. "I thought we were going to the park!" she whined.

"We're just taking a little pit stop," he insisted. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"If you promise," she smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn't know what it was, but suddenly she felt as if waking her brother up wouldn't matter, and they'd just run. He'd take her hand and they'd run out, laughing without a care in the world; they'd be clear out of Miami before Elliot could kill them and dance on their graves. She could almost see it now.

But that wasn't reality.

Suddenly she felt the butterflies as Austin slowly approached Elliot. She had to admit that he had a nice body. She never realized how good looking he was until then. She always thought he was cute, but this was the first time she realized how extremely attractive this boy was. _I wonder how he looks shirtless..._ she thought dreamily with a lovesick smile on her face. _Cute butt._ She tilted her head, still smiling.

He was about to apply the marker on Elliot's face, but he felt himself being watched. He turned to Ally. "You were checking me out, weren't you?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"N-No," she stuttered. How did HE know? she wondered. _He really is perfect._ She smiled again. "Maybe," her face dropped as the word quickly came out of her mouth.

Austin snorted. "Well okay," he said sarcastically as Ally joined his side, shaking off the thought that she really wanted to see him shirtless. _A girl can dream,_ she sighed. She hated that she liked him so much. She didn't mean to, it just happened so fast. In the moment that they almost kissed, she realized she was falling in love with Austin, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was as if her brain was against her, telling her that falling back in love would just give her even more pain then she already went through; but her heart...her heart was soaring, and running. The way she thought of it was as if her heart was on a leash like a dog, and her brain was the walker; and her heart just wanted off of the leash so badly while her brain tried to hold her back, telling her not to fall so hard again for a boy that would just end up shattering her heart into millions of pieces.

She watched him draw a perfect mustache on Elliot's face, and they both giggled. "Ohh!" She jumped in excitement. "I wanna draw a uni brow!" She reached out her hand, and he handed her the marker.

"Knock yourself out," he whispered in amusement.

She drew it perfectly. She smiled, proud of her work that she accomplished. Elliot stirred a little in his sleep. "We should go," Ally said.

Finally, Austin had enough. "Okay," he nodded, grabbing his keys out of his pocket, and they were on their way.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, no one was there. But it was absolutely freezing. Ally shivered, rubbing her arms, and hugging herself, trying trying to produce best not to make it too noticable. Then Austin, being the gentlemen he was, would give her his coat, making him cold.

"A-Are you cold?" Austin asked.

"No," she lied, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Liar," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled into her back. "Who's a Shark Slayer?" He said, lips still pressed against her shoulder.

"Shark Slayer? That's the best you could come up with?" she laughed, feeling her face heat up as his touch just just made her feel so free.

He ignored the question and repeated his. "Now tell me who's a Shark Slayer?" She knew he was saying that because if anyone saw Shark Tale, they'd know that the fish, Oscar, had lied about killing a shark, leading him to fame.

"No one..." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "You're so childish..." In a way she kind of liked the child in him. It was cute. Austin liked a lot of things little kids liked, which made him good with them. He liked coloring (especially out of the lines), kids movies, pudding, and all kinds of stuff that you don't see a normal teenage boy do. But Austin was different. A good different.

"You're so adult...ish..." he said awkwardly, causing her to giggle.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome," he teased.

She started to feel warmer as they walked past the playground where they currently were and into the field. His arm was around her as they walked. They didn't question it, they just walked, heads close to each others as they just walked like there was no tomorrow. Then they started talking about anything and everything.

Suddenly Ally stopped taking when she felt something tickle her nose. She stopped walking. "Austin," she whispered. It was a bug, right on her nose. She hated bugs.

"It's okay Alls," he soothed. "Stay still..." He approached her, griping her shoulders and gently blowing on the bug; it lit up, bright yellow.

"It's a firefly!" She jumped a little in excitement, and Austin nodded, amused as the firefly flew away.

"Watch this," he said excitedly. Then he ran, the wind rushing in his face. The fireflies popped out of the grass like daisies and shined, illuminating the darkness.

"Wow..." she said, looking at the fireflies in awe as they flied. She attempted to catch them, looking absolutely beautiful and adorable in Austin's eyes.

He couldn't stop smiling that night as he watched her. She then ran with him, more fireflies came out from hiding as they just ran together, his hand in hers. He looked at her; she just looked so amazing in this light with the fireflies. Their light reflected on her soft hair. He wanted to tell her right there that he loved her, and kiss the life out of her.

Ally stopped, realizing this was the area were she had seen the amazing street art of the girl with the axe, driving home from school. She didn't know why the axe girl fascinated her so much, but she wanted other people to see it; she wanted to know how it made them feel.

"I wanna show you something Aus," she said quietly,her breathes normal now as she catched it after running so much. He nodded and she took his hand, leading him up the hill to get out of the park. And there was the cemet wall was, were she discovered axe girl.

They stood in front of it. "I saw this on the way home from school today after the whole Carrie insedent. It made me feel so many things. I don't know why, it's just..." she trailed off. "Well complements to the artist that's all." She finished awkwardly.

"It's amazing," Austin said in awe, staring at it. "Why does she look so angry?" he asked.

"Dunno," she answered. "I told Vanessa and Elliot about it. Vanessa was acting really weird about it. Elliot got mad because she called street art real art, then they started-"

"Ally," he interrupted, "don't you see what's going on here?"

She looked up at him, confused. "What?" she questioned.

Austin gave her a small smile. "Didn't you saw Vanessa was an artist?"

"Yeah, but how does that-"

"Vanessa is the artist," he interrupted again.

Ally's eyes widened, looking at the piece of work. It was coming together now, that's why she got so defensive. That was why she was so nervous. Vanessa was the artist.

 **I like this chapter! Even though this wasn't my idea, my sister wrote some of this. She came up with the idea of them going to the park, and I wrote about the fireflies (which is somewhat based off of the scene of The Good Dinosaur. If you haven't seen yet I'd totally recommend it, it's an amazing movie and it made me cry so hard. Same thing with Shark Tale, I didn't cry though...).**


	13. Savior

Ally slipped into her window, ready to plop on her bed and sleep for about a month. But when she got in, she saw Vanessa and Elliot sitting on her bed, folding their arms and giving her evil glares "AH!" she screamed, startled by her siblings. Trumbling backwards, Elliot and Vanessa immediately took action before she could fall out the window; Elliot grabbing her right hand and Vanessa her left.

After helping her up, her brother was the first to say a something. "Where were you?!" he asked harshly. There was no longer marker drawn on his face. _Must have washed it off,_ she guessed.

"I..." she started, feeling a loss of words. "I was just..."

"Were you with Austin?" Vanessa asked.

Ally nodded slowly, seeing no point in making up a lie; she couldn't think of a lie right now, being so tired, and Elliot wouldn't buy it anyway.

"Aww!" Vanessa squealed. "Tell me everything girl!"

She was about to start to tell her sister everything, and the feelings she felt when she was with Austin, but Elliot interrupted them.

"Enough gossip, you shouldn't be encouraging this Vaness," he turned to her.

"Oh really?" Vanessa argued, tilting her head. "Hmm, says the guy that encouraged Piper getting suspended. Okay, that makes sense."

Ally laughed a little, despite her uncertainty. She had recently discovered about an hour ago that the axe girl was her sisters art work. Austin was smart enough to figure it out. But what if Vanessa being nervous about the whole street art thing was just in Ally's head? What if she wasn't nervous after all and Elliot's argument about it not being art was invalid? That'd mean that both of their sides of the argument and the argument itself was pointless.

But the art _had_ to do _something_ with Vanessa. And if it was hers, it's not like Ally would turn her in! But Elliot...

Elliot hated street art for some unknown reason. Ally didn't understand what he had against it. He just hated it. It was a touchy subject, which was most likely he shut down Vanessa's idea about it being art.

"That's different," Elliot sounded defensive.

Vanessa snorted in reponse. "Oh come on, we all know you only say that cause you're completely in love with her."

"What? I don't even barely know her! Love isn't real anyways." He crossed his arms, turning from both of them. Elliot had a lot of anger inside of him. Some of it was stuff Ally and Vanessa didn't even know about. They didn't know about the stuff that truly scared him. But he always acted tough and fearless, but inside, he was terrified. For his sister's sake, he stayed quiet. Elliot didn't love anyone in his life, except maybe Vanessa in Ally's opinion. They were always getting along; it was usually him and Ally that were butting heads all the time.

Ally didn't know about her sister, but she was just starting to realize this. He wasn't a very happy person, which was unfortunate. _Neither is Piper,_ Ally thought. That's why that'd be so perfect. Maybe they'd be happier if they were to be together. Maybe, just maybe, they'd both open up and find the kindness and happiness they once had. They just had to bring it out of each other.

It felt like hours that Ally was just sitting there, feeling pity for her brother, wondering what she could do to help him. She thought about she agreed to be his wingman. Tomorrow she would have to ask Piper to come over, so she could butter her up, talking about how much of a great guy he was and such. "I'm going to bed." Elliot finally got up. "Goodnight."

 _Wow, he didn't kill me after all. Strange._

"Night," Ally and Vanessa said in unison, watching him leave.

"That's cute," Vanessa said softly once he was gone, "he thinks this is over." She smiled mischievously.

Ally giggled softly.

She wanted to confront her sister right there about her street art, but she didn't know where to start.

Her head was spinning right now from everything that was happening: her feelings for Austin, Kira wanting money for reasons she couldn't explain, Elliot's anger and sadness, and finally, Vanessa's street art.

"Well I should go to bed too," Vanessa yawned, snapping her out of all her thoughts and uncertainties.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Ally promised as they hugged and Vanessa went to bed.

Ally turned off her light and crawled into bed and looked at the shining stars on her wall, trying to make out pictures of them as she let herself be in her own bubble; no one could pop it at this moment as she let her brain think some more.

One bubble, Austin; the other, Kira, the third, Elliot, the fourth street art; the fifth, Vanessa.

Austin. Falling in love. Kira. Money. Elliot. Sadness masked by anger. Street art. Vanessa. Austin. Kira. Money. Elliot. Austin. Falling in love without any warning sign. Her heart telling her yes. But her brain shaking its head no.

Her head spinned with anxiety. And most of all- confusion.

Suddenly a sixth bubble came to her mind: her parents. That lead to more thoughts.

The lake. The kidnapping. The memories. She still didn't know who kidnapped them. It was a man in a mask. He still wasn't caught. He got away while her parents were dead. Whoever it was, they ran when the police came; they still haven't found him.

She turned to her side, closing her eyes. "Don't think about it," she said to herself. "Don't think about it!" She kept on repeating it quietly. She felt as if she was drowning deeper and deeper. Nothing was helping.

But something stopped her tears. She thought about her first bubble: Austin. Thinking about him made her smile, and she turned back on her back and looked back at the glowing stars. She let herself smile tearfully, sniffing. She could almost feel his hands drying her tears; when his hands pulled away from her cheeks, they'd be wet.

Laying there in bed, thinking about the blond, he realized something: Austin was her savior. He kept her from drowning. He saved her from falling. He caught her. And she had never been more thankful. Suddenly all of her thoughts just disappeard; it was pushed behind her for now, and her all of her thoughts were about Austin.

She sat up and checked her phone. There were no messages, other than an Instagram Austin had tagged her in.

She clicked on it and saw a picture of her looking at the fireflies in awe. She looked down at the caption that read:

 _Got to spend a few hours with this beautiful girl at the park ㈵7㈴2 She's my firefly that lights up the darkness ㈏0 Go follow AllyLovesPickles17 if you haven't all ready!_

Ally smiled at this, feeling herself blush. Her smile turned lovesick as she liked the photo and took a screen shot of it.

Her phone buzzed a few minutes after as she scrolled down Instagram, a smile still on her face. She looked to realize Carrie had sent her a picture.

Clicking on it, she realized it was a screen shot of Austin's post.

 _ **OMG DID YOU SEE THIS?!**_ the text message read.

Ally bit her lip. _Yes Carrie, yes I did :)_

 _ **I'M FANGIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW!**_

 _Calm down XD_

 _ **I can't! You two are like my new OTP'S!**_

 _You really are a fangirl lol_

She didn't reply for a few minutes. Ally locked her phone, and as soon as she locked it, it buzzed and her friend had texted back.

 _ **He loves you. I hope you know that.**_

Ally froze. Did Carrie mean that? Surely she was kidding, right?

* * *

 **I know it's short but I just have something to say:**

 **So as we know, today is the last episode I of A &A. I haven't seen it, but I'm 99.9% sure I'm going to be crying. It's crazy. Auslly is the only couple that I truly ship. I mean there's others but no one is like Auslly. I'm really going to miss them. Also I'd like to thank the show for bringing me here and realize my talent for writing and meeting new friends, it's just amazing. Yet at the same time being in a fandom sucks cause there's all of this drama and the pain of it ending. I'll miss everything about it. But I'm so glad that I found FanFiction; it'll keep the show alive. And for those of you leaving the fandom, we'll miss you and love you! But unfortunately for you guys, I'll still be here (Uh oh! I guess you're stuck with me cause I'm staying here to keep Auslly alive XD)**

 **Have a good day and don't forget to watch tonight!**


	14. It's Okay You're In Love

Ally's POV

When I got to school, I immediately spotted Carrie, getting her books out of her locker. There was a bruise on her cheek from getting slapped by Kira. It was swollen, and slightly red. I scowled. Kira. It felt as if all of that happened weeks ago, but it was only yesterday. It dragged on. I guess it was because I stayed up so late.

I let my thoughts run away from me and I stayed up until about 3 in the morning, just letting myself think about everything that was happening, and if there was a stop to this madness we call life.

I thought about a lot of things, but Austin was the main thing I was up all night thinking about. I never had replied to Carrie's text message. She told me he loved me. I didn't know how to respond.

But at the same time...the thought about Austin loving me is...amazing...he's amazing...

Shaking my self, I noticed Dez approaching her. "How's your cheek?" he asked gently, running his finger down it, looking like he was going to cry. Dez hated bullying and name calling. Everything that had to do with hurting people, especially the ones he loved like Carrie and, well, all of his friends. He cared about everyone and learned to love them.

"Don't worry Dezzy, it's fine," she said, but winced away when he touched it.

He gave her the "Don't lie to me" look, and she sighed.

"Okay...it kinda hurts," she admitted.

Dez broke into a grin. I know that face. "I know how to make it better," he smirked, then kissed her face everywhere, causing her to laugh. Her face became redder then the mark around her bruise could ever be.

"D-Dez," she said through giggles and waves of her hands in protest. "S-Stop!" She laughed some more.

"Your words go through my right ear, and out of my right ear, sweetheart." He whispered her her ear then began to tickle her.

"O-Oh God, please! I b-beg of you t-to s-stop!" He then stopped and smiled, wrapping his arms around her, finally stopping his small kiss attack/tickle fight.

"Just because you said please," Dez said, arms still firmly grasped around her as he swayed her and kissed her head.

I probably had a stupid smile on my face this whole time. I liked seeing people in love. I always have and probably always will. It was funny how I liked seeing people in love, but never was in love myself.

 _What are you talking about?! You're in love with Austin!_ my heart screams.

 ** _No I'm not!_** another voice argues. My brain.

 _Sometimes I really don't like you._

"Hey beautiful," I hear Austin whisper in my ear. "Am I late for the Darrie Show?"

"What?" I turned to him, smiling in amusement .

He laughed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You have so much to learn, my friend. Darrie is their ship name. Dez plus Carrie equals Darrie," he tells me. "It's science." He pats my head, and I roll my eyes.

We sit down on one of the benches deciding not to bother our in love friends. They didn't notice us anyways. "So..." I began hesitantly, taking a deep breath. "What would...our ship name be?" I asked.

I saw him blush. "Hmm...Austin...Ally...Ally...Austin..." he puts his head up to think. He looked like a little kid. _So cute,_ I thought helplessly. "Oh!" His eyes shined. "Auslly! Yeah!" He sighs dreamily.

I smile at his excitement. "Aww Austin I love it," I say happily, leaning my head on his shoulder, not really knowing what I was thinking. I close my eyes and he held me closer; shivers went up my spine as I felt his cheekbone on my hair. I could feel his smile on his face as he kissed me on the head. We pull away and I look at him, getting lost in his hazel eyes. He just smiled, pushing back a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

"So...we're Auslly, huh?" he asks, and I nod quietly. Just because we were Auslly, didn't make us a couple. But it had to mean something.

* * *

There was a substitute in math. So in other words, no one was doing what they were supposed to. Our teacher didn't even give us a lesson for today, so everyone just talked among themselves and went on their phones. I was one that just went on my phone, but after a few minutes a paper airplane fell on my desk. It said "Hi".

I turned to see that it was from Carrie, that sat a few rows in the back from me. She waved and smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully and got my backpack and went to join her, explaining that there was no need to pass notes when they were open to talk. Carrie had that ditzy side in her at times. She said weird stuff; so did Dez. They had strange inside jokes that Austin and I never got but we laughed anyway, then looked each other sharing the same confused glance that we didn't get it, and went back to laughing.

But she was my best friend.

And I wouldn't trade her for anything. Austin wouldn't either. He and Dez were best friends as well. "I didn't see ya this morning," she told me after a few minutes.

I gave her a soft smile. "I saw you, but I didn't want to disturb you and Dez's tickle fight." I pretended to be mad about it, and she actually believed it.

"You saw that?" Her eyes widened in alarm and her face turned red. "I'm so sorry-"

"I'm kidding," I tell her, letting a laugh escape from my throat. "But I did see it. And don't worry, it was cute."

"Whatever." She looked slightly embarrassed. "Not as cute as you and Austin." The embarrassment leaves her face and a smirk firms on her face as the words come out of her mouth.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Austin and I aren't even dating," I say more harsh than I meant to.

"I know, but you guys would make the perfect couple! I could see it now..." she went into a daze and looked into nothing. I tried to see were her gaze landed, but it was literally _nothing_. She was literally seeing Austin and I as a couple. I didn't really know how to feel about that.

So, I tried to do the same. I looked into the distance tried to imagine, but I shook myself. This was ridiculous! Imagining Austin and I together. That's beyond obsession. Well...I wasn't obsessed with him to begin with, I was just falling for him.

"Okay that's weird," I said, waving my hand in Carrie's face and she snaps back into reality. "Austin and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I tell her firmly.

"Psh," Carrie snorted. "Whatever you say, but you're in love with the Puppy."

I would have laughed if it wasn't serious. Puppy was Austin's nickname. "No I'm not!" I argued. Austin did look like a puppy. Especially because of his adorable kid face and eyes.

"Well what do you love about him?" she prompted. "At least tell me that."

"Okay. I love his smile," I say.

"And why is that?"

"It makes my heart melt," I say, "as well as his eyes. And dimples when he laughs. I love his personality, and his patient voice..." Before I know it I'm rambling like crazy, feeling my heart speed up just talking about him; my lips formed a stupid little grin. Finishing my last thing- which was his wonderful personality- I sighed, putting my hands in a fist and putting them on my cheeks; my elbows on the desk.

I thought back to last night. I realized that he was my savior that saved me from drowning. Everything was better when he was there.

"Aww," Carrie smiled. "You're so in love."

"No." My stupid brain. I still won't admit it. I won't say I'm in love with Austin. Maybe I can to myself, but not to Carrie. I'm not ready for that; I'm not even ready to admit it to myself.

"Hey, look! It's Austin!" she says excitedly.

"Where?!" I instantly sit up and turn my head.

She laughed. "Ha! I totally got you!"

I scowled.

"Ally, listen," her tone is serious now. "It's okay to be in love."

"Carrie I...I'm just so scared," I admitted, voice lowering.

"Falling in love is scary, I get it. Trust me."

"When did you realize you were falling in love with Dez?"

"Hmm...I was 16; our junior year had just started, and, we were dating at the time. Suddenly he took me on a date and I just...knew," she told me.

"You fell in love young," I stated.

"Yeah...he told me before I could tell him. And believe me, I didn't hesitate. I said I loved him back and kissed him, pretty much knocking him down." She laughed lightly at the memory, and I chuckled too.

"I'm just worried I'm going to fall hard, and I'm going crash when I see him find someone better. He's going to-"

"Shut up," she said, suddenly seeming to be angry.

"I was just saying-"

"Shut up," she repeated. "Ally, Austin Monica Moon loves you more than anything in this world. He will never love anyone more than he loves you!"

I don't say anything.

I just let it sink in. Carrie was smart. Over text message she seemed as if she was joking, but talking to her in person, I realized she was serious.

* * *

I was still confused when I got home. Vanessa and Elliot weren't home, so I had the house to myself

I went to the living room and turned on the TV to see Meg from Hercules, singing about how she wouldn't say she was in love, even though everyone but her knew she was.

I sat down on the couch, not bothering to change the channel. "I feel you Meg," I sighed, "I feel you."

* * *

 **THE SERIES FINAL WAS SO GOOD! OMG I WAS REALLY IMPRESSED AND THEY HAVE AUSLLY BABIES I'M SO PROUD OF THEM! ALL FOUR OF THEM! TRISH IS MARRIED TO CHUCK (WEIRD AF) AND I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT DEZ AND CARRIE HAD A SMART KID. THE IRONY. SO MANY FEELS.**

 ***Clears throat* Lost my cool for a second, I don't even know why I capitalized all of that...**

 **Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter!**


	15. Eyebrows And Cars

Austin approached his locker, which was next to Dez's. "Finally it's Friday. Weekend here I come!" Dez chirped, and Austin nodded in agreement.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked, entering the code for his locker.

"Eh, Carrie and I will probably just watch a movie or something," he answered.

"Oh." Dez had an awesome TV, and he and Austin would always play videos games down there. They had done it ever since they were young kids.

"HELP ME SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" a voice shrieked. Austin and Dez immediately turned their heads to see Carrie running like the devil was after her. She flew herself onto Dez, then hid herself behind him.

"Carrie, what's going on?" he asked, looking behind him and facing her. "Are you hurt?"

"No! Listen," Carrie said quickly, trying desperately to catch her breath, "Trish and I were doing each others eyebrows, and-"

"Why were you…" Austin started, but was cut off.

"Girls do that, they groom each other like monkeys! But anyway, I took and wax off and-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a furious voice demanded.

Trish. She came running even faster, head down as she approached them. "Trish," Austin started, "what-"

"Move!" she pushed him out of the way, and pushed passed Dez, tackling Carrie.

"I'm sorry!" Carrie shouted as she got closer to the ground.

"Woah! Hey!" Austin shouted pulling Trish back as Dez pulled back Carrie, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, terrified; their bodies close together as they breathed heavily.

"What happened?!" Dez demanded.

Trish just put her head up. She looked like herself, but there was just skin where her eyebrows were. "You look different," Dez said.

"It's because my eyebrows are gone you idiot!"

"No, that's not it." He put his finger on his chin.

Trish let out a frustrated groan, about to tackle him too, but just as she was about to, her boyfriend, Jace, held her back.

"Woah, Trish, take it easy!" Jace exclaimed trying to hold her back.

"I will not 'take it easy'", she mocked him, squirming, trying to wiggle out of his grip, but she failed.

"What did Dez do?"

"Dez didn't do anything, it was his ditzy girlfriend!"

"Carrie?" Jace looked up at the blond, patiently waiting for an explanation; his arms still holding back his feisty girlfriend.

"Uh…"

The bell rang. "Gotta go!" She bolted out, and Trish and Jace walked to class, leaving Austin alone.

* * *

There was just silence.

Dead silence as they ate.

Ally scooted closer to Austin and bit into her pizza as they all ate in silence. Dez sat close to Carrie and Trish across from them, Jace and Dallas surrounding her sides. She watched Carrie's every move, giving her death glares. "I-I think you look good with no eyebrows," Dez said, trying to break the silence. But that didn't work, because she gave him a dirty look. Dez winced, looking down at his food.

"I'm sorry about your eyebrows," Carrie said quietly, "and thanks Jace and Dallas for handcuffing her hands to the table."

"No problem," Jace said.

"Don't mention it," Dallas added.

Trish let out another growl as she struggled to put her hands up. The handcuffs were the only thing keeping her from killing Carrie in a fight, because everyone knew that she could.

Carrie let out a squeak, cowering into Dez.

"I still don't understand how this happened," Ally said once everyone calmed down, surprised that her voice came out that loud. She was terrified at the moment of her Latina friend.

"Trish and I were doing each other's eyebrows and when I took of the wax strips and there was...um..." she tried off. "A problem," she finished weakly.

"MY EYEBROWS ARE GONE!" Trish finally shouted.

"NO THEY'RE NOT I TOLD YOU THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!" Carrie shouted back boldly, taking the wax strip from her backpack and holding them up.

"Like that helps," she muttered angrily, and Carrie frowned.

* * *

Ally walked home with Austin. He insisted on it because he wanted to make sure she was home safe. "It's kind of funny," he started, "the whole eyebrow thing." He chuckled lightly.

Ally stopped. "How? It's gonna take forever for her eyebrows to grow back!"

"Well, I guess it's not that funny…" he cracked a smile, looking away from the brunette as they kept on walking.

They both started to chuckle lightly, not wanting the other to know they were laughing. It was funny. Even Trish's raging anger was funny. Typical Carrie. But she was just being herself, she meant well. She didn't mean to do what she did. She'd never do that on purpose. But today Ally learned that she needed to be careful if Carrie ever did her eyebrows.

They walked in silence.

Austin looked at her, smiling as they walked together. But once she looked at him, they both looked away, cheeks red. "I really like you," he admitted slowly, and she stopped again to look at him.

Me? she thought, turning around to see if there were any of teenage girls that he had his eyes on. But there wasn't. The sidewalk was empty. "I...I…" Nothing came out of her mouth, and she silently scolded herself for sounding so stupid in front of him. She was still so confused.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It's okay if you don't know. I just...had to get it off my chest." That was only a small part that he wanted to say. She would never know how much he truly loved her, even if she loved him back. But for now, he thought, like is okay.

"Thank you." She hugged him, and they trudged on, both not speaking. The walk became almost awkward. Ally opened her mouth several times to say what she wanted to say, but no words came out. Austin tried too, arms landing in the back of his neck as he tried to speak but his tongue was dry and tasteless.

"Well here we are!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, causing Ally to jump.

"Yep," she smiled. They both turned when they heard voices coming from her front yard. They came closer and saw Elliot working on his car with Piper next to him. "Oh man," she groaned. "I have some matchmaking to do." She really wasn't in any mood to try to get her brother with Piper, feeling the way she did now.

"Hey, want me to help? I have some tricks up my sleeve," he said, smiling.

"Do you think your parents will be okay with it? Maybe you could stay for dinner. Elliot said we were going to Melody Diner today because he didn't feel like cooking. Wanna come with? It's a really good place and there's karaoke and..." Stop rambling! You could have just said all of that in two sentences!

"Sure," he said in amusement, pulling out his phone and texting his mom. "She said yes," he said after a few minutes.

Ally wanted to scream "yay!" and jump on top of him because she was excited that he was staying, but she control herself. This was when he remembered that Elliot agreed to help her too, so they'd both do their fair share of matchmaking.

They walked to closer, and Piper was watching Elliot's every move as she watched him work on his car. His shirt was off, and his body was covered in oil. "Have you found anything?" she asked. Ally knew that she was trying to get a better look at his abs.

"No, not yet," he answered.

Piper caught Ally's eye. She raced towards her and yanked her arm to the side. "Dude, why didn't you tell me your brother has abs?!" she asked with with the widest eyes.

"I didn't think it mattered-"

"Yes it does! He's hot!"

"Okay, jeez," Ally laughed. "Sorry." Maybe Elliot didn't even need a wingman after all, and maybe Ally didn't need one either.

"So how's your suspension been?" she changed the subject.

"Okay, my mom didn't chew me out as hard as I thought she would. She just took away my phone."

"Well that's not too bad."

"No," she shook her head. "Not at all."

"Where's your sister? Did you hear about what she did to Trish's eyebrows?"

"She's at Dez's. And yeah, it was hilarious!"

"You missed the fireworks," Ally told her.

"Man, I miss everything good!"

Laughing lightly, they approached Elliot, who was still working on his car. "Hi Elliot," Ally said.

He looked up, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "Hey." He put drank some water.

"Where's Vaness?"

"She's at work."

"Are we still going to dinner?"

"I'm not sure, I think a storm is coming. Look at the clouds." He lifted his head towards the dark gray clouds that were coming, towards them, slowly but surely. "Maybe we can all just hang here. You could invite a few friends if you want," he suggested.

"Okay," Ally agreed. He's actually being nice to me. She couldn't help but think it was only because Piper was here. She texted Dez, Carrie, and Dallas.

It took a few minutes, but they replied. "They said yes. They'll be here soon. In the meantime," she grabbed Austin's hand, "Austin and I will be in my room."

"Mk," Elliot said, going back to his car, Piper following like a lovesick puppy.

Rain was starting to pour down, getting harder by the minute. Ally looked out the window. "They're still out there," she said. "They're gonna catch a cold."

Austin sat up, standing by her. "That doesn't matter to them," he said, "Piper loves the rain."

"Elliot does too."

There was a knock at the window. Do any of my friends realize that I have a front door? she thought in amusement, opening her window, revealing her three friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. Their bodies were soaked with rain.

After a few minutes of talking, the lights flicked out. "What happened?" Dallas asked.

"The power is out," Ally answered.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Jk**

 **So I based the beginning of this chapter from an episode of Victorious when Cat accidentally shaves off Jade's eyebrows XD**


	16. Just Let It Happen

Austin's POV

We lit some candles once it started to get dark. We already had dinner. They lluminated the darkness in Ally's house. I was always scared of the dark, more so what was in it. Anyway, we were kinda stuck in here. The weather was getting way too harsh for anyone to drive in without getting into a possible accident which was something none of us wanted to risk.

Vanessa blew in a few hours ago, just be for the storm got more brutal. I was glad she made it in time. If she wasn't, she'd have to stay at work until the storm passed. And with the way it is now, we may have to just spend the night here.

Meanwhile, I was trying to get Ally to notice me.

I told her I liked her.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. She even stopped, and I felt stupid for saying that. I just confused her even more! I knew she was confused all ready with how she felt, and that just put more stress on her. I knew she's been under a lot of stress with pretty much...everything.

I sat next to her on the couch, resisting the urge to put my arm around her and hold her.

I glanced at Elliot, who looked how I felt. He sat next to Piper, awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around her. He looked hesitant. When she looked, his arms went on his lap and he sighed, putting his hands in his face. He met my gaze, realizing that we had the same problem: we were both afraid.

Afraid of rejection.

Dez and Carrie didn't have our problems, he sat on the recliner with her on his lap; if I'm seeing this right, they both look asleep. There hasn't been a peep either of them for awhile now. Unless...they're just making out, ignoring everyone.

Vanessa sat on the table, where a few candles were lit as she ate a sandwich. I was still certain that the axe girl Ally had shown me was her art. It all added up! Ally still hadn't confronted her about it. Perhaps now would be a good time.

Dallas sat on the recliner, typing on his phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Cassidy," he answered. "I'm worried about her. I want to be there for her." I could hear the worry in his voice as it cracked slightly.

My sister had always been afraid of thunderstorms. I never knew why, she just hated them. When we were little she'd always come in my room in the middle of the night crying because of the thunder. I'd let her sleep with me of course, and I'd tell her everything would be okay.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I assure him, even though I was feeling doubtful. I hoped she was okay. Mom and dad will take care of her, I told myself.

He didn't say anything, just sighed.

Ally grabbed her phone from the coffee table. "What time is it?"

"8:27," she answered, taking her ear buds out of her pocket and plugging them in. I didn't even think of bringing ear buds. But at least I had my phone, that still had full battery. I wasn't going to use all of my battery up. It took electricity to change it.

"W-What are you listening to?" I was trying way too hard. I needed to just sit back and let it happen. That was the only way. I couldn't push. Pushing always made things worse.

"Owl City," she said.

"Are they good?" I had never heard of them. "What are they like?" I sit up on the couch. I wanted to know everything about what Ally liked.

"They're a Christian band," she told me. "And, well, why don't you listen for yourself?" she said awkwardly.

"S-Sure," I stuttered nervously, and I scooted closer to her, and she did the same; before we knew it, we were both so close. I shivered.

"Here." Smiling in the darkness, she handed me one of the ear buds, which I gladly excepted.

 _"...Brighter than a shooting star,_

 _So shine no matter where you are..."_

She rewinded the sing and started it from the beginning. It had a peaceful intro, the piano humming the rhythm that sounded promising. It almost made me want to fall asleep right there, on the couch.

The lyrics were even better. They were beautiful; they wanted to make me cry. It sounded like a song you'd sing to someone going through a hard time like getting bullied, or dealing with the loss a love one. The song seemed to remind me that it'd all be okay, and that every day was a new day.

By the end of the song, I was memorized. "Well, what do you think?" she asked me, looking amused.

My ears felt hot. I must have looked stupid, just sitting there with a dumb, dazed expression. "It was amazing," I finally replied. "What is it called?"

"Shooting Star. It was the acoustic version."

"Well, that will be my next song in my Playlist," I smile at her, and we sit there, enjoying each others time, listening to music.

She leaned on my shoulder; a small smile formed on her face as she did so. I melted from inside out.

* * *

"Alright guys," Vanessa said, standing up from the table and clapping her hands together, jointing me away from Ally.

Carrie winced awake. "I didn't do it!" she shouted as she woke up, and Dez rubbed his eyes.

"How long were we asleep?" he asked tiredly.

"About an hour," Piper said.

"You two looked so cute!" Vanessa squealed.

"Whatever," Carrie sighed, melting back into Dez's chest.

"Don't go back to sleep just yet, it's obvious that it's going to be awhile until this storm passes, so we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements. There's eight of us, and three beds. Any ideas?"

"Easy, just put the girls in one room and boys in the other," Piper said.

"All of us? In one room?" Carrie asked as if it were a huge crime.

"There's only four of us," Ally said.

"But I already have to deal with your snoring every night," she rolled her eyes at Piper.

"It's not like I can control it!" Piper argued.

"You snore too?" Elliot said, and the blond nodded. "You understand me," he said. The seriousness in his voice almost made me laugh.

Piper giggled.

"Alright so two of us in each room. The boys can share."

"Why do we have to share?" Dallas complained.

"Because there's only four of you," Vanessa said. "And girls need more space than you. It wouldn't kill one of you to sleep on the floor."

"I think that's fair," I said.

* * *

I was put in the middle of Dallas and Elliot. Elliot was snoring, keeping me wide awake. I was thankful his bed was big, or Dallas probably would have fallen off by now by the way he was laying. His body was all over the place, arms and legs out and he talked in his sleep every so often.

Dez was with us, sleeping on the floor. He offered. I kinda wished I had slept on the floor looking back now.

The only thing worse than this was that the room was _freezing._ They had jogged all the covers.

Dallas moved to my side and hugged me like a teddy bear, smiling.

Great.

Even though I was somewhat grateful for his warmth. But I couldn't just let him cuddle with me. It was just weird.

I rolled my eyes, trying to get him off of me, but he clutched me as if I was all he had. And at times, I was. Things were rough at home for him. His parents constantly at each other and his old man isn't exactly a dream boat. I've only been over there once, and I didn't want to come back. Dallas himself didn't want me to come back. My parents were like his adopted parents.

Finally, I managed to push him off me and gave him a smaller pillow to cuddle with.

I sighed and flew the covers off of my body and exiting the room. "Where are you going?" Dez whispered, causing me to jump.

"No where," I replied. "I'm just getting some air. Go back too sleep." I felt as if I was talking to a little kid.

"Goodnight Little Golden Toes," he said, closing his eyes. I smiled in amusement. Dez always called me that since we met.

"Goodnight Gingerbread," I whispered, feeling "affection" rise up for my best friend as I walked into the hall.

I tried flipped on the light. That power was back on. Now I could turn the heater on. My hand went for it; it was a lot different than mine. "How do you work this thing...?" I muttered to myself, trying to figure it out.

"Austin?" I hear someone whisper. I jump, then turn to see Ally lying on the couch. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up. Why was she on the couch?

"Trying to turn the heater on," I answered. "You know how to work it?"

She gets up from the couch. "Er...I think so." She rubbed her eyes, reaching her hand out and I moved out of the way. "Wait, I think I have a better idea." She went to the living room. "Get your coat on."

"Okay," I said nervously, reaching for my coat. She took my hand and went into her room where Piper was in there, snoring loudly. "Ah, you got stuck with Piper," I realized. That was why she left to sleep on the couch. That must have meant Carrie and Vanessa were in Vanessa's room.

She nods, and opens her window. "Whoa, where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." Her hand is still firmly grasped in mine. They felt so cold. And I liked it. "Watch your head." We were outside now. She led me to the roof.

"The roof?" I said. Why would she take me here? I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Ally giggled and took my hand again, sitting me down. "I love going up here," she told me, sighing. I shivered and tugged my coat closer to me. There was no longer a single cloud on the sky. It was still cold and wet. The roof was muggy, but if Ally wanted to be up her, I wouldn't care.

"How often do you do it?"

"I actually haven't in awhile. When my parents died, I'd sit up here every night, looking up at the stars. I did a lot of my thinking up here. And, well, I questioned God's existence. I was angry at Him for a long time. I was really depressed at that time."

Frowning, I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. I wasn't afraid this time. She needed comfort. "I love you," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

I turned red, trying to think of something else to say. "Nothing! I-I j-just-"

"Shh," she covers my mouth. "Just hold me," she whispered against my chest. "Please."

Did she hear me? Did she just say "what" because she thought it was too good to be true?

I feel something wet on my chest.

Tears.

"A-Ally, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I-I don't know." She looked up at me tearfully. "I just...don't w-want to hurt you," she whimpered. "A-And I don't want you to hurt me. That's why it's better to be alone. I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me."

"Oh Ally...I'd never hurt you," I cuff her cheek. "And you know why?"

"W-Why?" A tear rolls on my hand.

"Because...I love you." I connect my forehead to hers, and kiss her softly.

* * *

 **WOAHHHHH**


	17. Is This What Love Feels Like?

No one's POV

Ally didn't really know what to think anymore. He said he loved her. No fear in his voice. And he kissed her. And she liked it. She loved it, actually. Her heart raced, and she felt her knees getting weak. All of her troubles seemed to fade when he pressed his soft lips against hers.

He pulled away and smiled at her warmly. "I-" he started, but she interrupted him by kissing him again. He didn't hesitate either. His actions were the same as hers as the kiss got a little heated. The roof disappeared until it was just us.

She just wanted him so much.

She _needed_ him.

He was her savior.

He was her shooting star.

She didn't fight with myself about it anymore. Here, on the roof, she knew where she belonged. His arms wrapped around her as they pulled away. They didn't say anything for awhile. Just sat there, watching the stars. Something just seemed to happened when he held her.

Something shifted tonight. She didn't know what; she didn't know how, but something just happened. For the first time in a long time Ally felt happy. Truly happy. And warm inside, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart soared high

Was this what love felt like?

Was it love I felt at the skating rink? The park? The lake, even?

She didn't want to fall, but she did. She was no longer in denial. It was crystal clear. She was still falling. Hard. There was so much she wanted to say right there, but she didn't. Everything was left unsaid at the moment; he didn't nag her about it. She thought he'd be asking by now if she loved him back, but he didn't. He just held her like he was never to hold her again.

She finally got the courage to speak, licking her lips that felt so dry from the heated kiss. "Austin, I..."

"Not now," he whispered. "I just want to hold you, make sure I'm not dreaming; make sure this is real."

 _He thought this wasn't real. He thought he was dreaming. But he wasn't. Everything that happened tonight was real,_ Ally thought in pure bliss.

"Okay," she reasoned, snuggling into him. "Okay Austin."

 _Okay._

* * *

The next morning, Ally woke up to see the bed empty except for her where Piper had been sleeping

"Elliot made breakfast for all of us," Piper chirped, her head sticking out her opened door. "Eat up!" She than trotted back to the kitchen.

Ally rubbed the sleep out her her eyes and flew the covers off of her body. She checked the boys' room to see Austin hugging his pillow. She instantly smiled when she saw him. "Wakey wakey," she shook him lightly.

"Five more minutes mom," he mumbled. His hair was a mess, but he still looked perfect to Ally.

"Austin, it's Ally," she reminded him gently, getting on the bed and lying on top of him.

"Ally!" That got him up, causing her to lose her ballance and fall of the bed. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized frantically, immediately taking action and helping her up off the ground. Austin inhaled, and smelled breakfast. "Are those pancakes?" He lost his grip on her hand, distracted by the smell.

 _Thump!_

"Austin!"

"Sorry!" He helped her up once again, feeling guilt surge through him as he did so. He brought her closer and hugged her. "Sorry," he repeated, voice lower.

Ally giggled against his chest as she listened to his heart beat. "For that you carry me to the kitchen, and I'll maybe forgive you," she whispered with a teasing smile.

"Whatever you want. Piggyback or bridle style?" he smiled.

"Piggyback!" she squealed excitedly.

"Piggyback it is," he said, bending down. "Hop on." Bracing himself, she jumped on his back, arms flying on his neck. "Now don't choke me," he laughed.

"I wasn't going to," she laughed as well, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his bedhead.

They made their way into the kitchen. "Hey look, it's Mr and Mrs. Moon," Dez pointed at them in amusement. Carrie almost choked on her drink in laughter as she tapped Dez on the shoulder and roll her eyes in amusement.

Ally blushed with embarrassment, secretly smiling as she hid her face and snuggled into Austin's shoulder, still on his back. She couldn't help it. "Leave us alone Dez," Austin said bashfully.

"Ohhh lemme take a picture," Vanessa said, hopping to them, light on her feet as she reached for her phone.

"Oh God," Ally turned even more red.

"C'mon," Austin tried, moving his shoulder up and down. "She just wants a picture."

She slowly lifted her head up and smiled, hugging him tightly and he smiled too. "That's perfect!" Vanessa said excitedly, jumping and squealing, looking at the picture.

"Can we see it?" Austin asked.

"Hold on. Gotta post this-"

"Don't post it anywhere!" Ally exclaimed.

"Okay, jeez," Vanessa muttered. "Can I at least send it to Sean?"

"Yeah, you can do that," Ally said. "How is Sean anyway?"

"He's good, really busy." There was a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "Anyway," she shook it off, "let's eat."

Ally made her plate as well as Austin. They sat next to each other at the table, holding hands under the table as they used their other hands to eat. "Ohh pancakes I love you," he sighed happily and started eating them happily.

"You're so cute," Ally giggled. She didn't know what was happening. But she had the feeling that she was going to like it.

* * *

It was Monday once again, and Ally couldn't stop thinking about Austin. He had came over Saturday and Sunday; and each time, she wanted to tell them those three little words, but they never came out of her mouth.

"Hi Ally," Piper greeted. She was back in school.

"Oh, hey," Ally smiled, getting her books out.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Piper took her hand and sat her down on the bench. "I was jealous," was all she said. Ally opened her mouth, but she was interrupted. "I should have been more welcoming to you. I didn't make the best first impression on you. I just...was in a bad place at the beginning of the year. But I'm better now. I'm sorry."

"Aww, it's okay. We all go through hard times." She gave her a hug.

"Are you sure?" Uncertainty filled her voice.

"Yeah," Ally nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure. You may be tough at times, but you have a good heart."

"Thank you." Piper said after a pause. "Good. Now I got that off of my chest, about Austin."

"W-What about him?"

She smiled lightly. "You love him. I can see it."

"I-"

"Yeah yeah. Been there, done that. He's that kind of person that everyone likes. Every girl loves him. But you...you had a big impact on him. He will never love anyone more than he loves you."

"That's exactly what Carrie said," Ally told her, somewhat amused that they had the same opinion.

"Now what are you so afraid of? You should tell him how you feel!"

 _I afraid of getting hurt._ But she didn't say anything. _Austin wouldn't so anything to hurt me,_ she realized. _And I won't do anything to hurt him. Because...I'm in love with him._

* * *

 **Finally you admit it Ally! Geez!**

 **Musicgirl15: I am 13 and I live on the west side of America.**

 **Reviews are kinda cool ;)**


	18. Quarrels And Questioning

Later that day Ally found herself walking on the beach with Vanessa. She didn't know why her sister wanted to get out of the house so badly, it seemed like something was bothering her. But Ally stayed quiet. Vanessa was one to get defensive.

"I don't really know _what_ to feel anymore," Ally continued her ramble about her and Austin, unsure if Vanessa was even paying attention. Her sister had been acting strange since the storm a few days ago. The storm seemed to drain her energy.

"Me too," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's not important," she dismissed. That was one of the things with Vanessa. She didn't tell anyone about her problems because she was always worried about everyone else's, so she pushed hers aside.

Ally attempted to say something, but no words came out and they walked in silence, the only noise was the tide rushing up and down constantly.

She looked at Vanessa, wondering if she could see what she was thinking. _If only I was a mind reader,_ she thought, sighing and looking away and out into the ocean, wondering if there was more out let her thoughts run away from her; just staring out into the deep blue as she walked on the sand, steps light as her feet made a crease in the beach sand.

"Let's rest for a moment," Vanessa said, settling herself down on the soft sand and patted down a seat for her to sit. Snapping back into reality, she sat down next to Vaness, watching the sun sink into the ocean. There weren't many people there. It was starting to get too cold being early October.

"So your birthday is coming soon," Ally nudged her enthusiastically, trying to get her something to get excited about.

"Yeah." She sounded uninterested. "It's just another day."

"But your turning twenty! That's a big number," she tried, shaking her.

"It's different this year. And the only thing I want for my birthday is my boyfriend," she replied with a sad smile.

"Aww, Vanne-"

"It's okay." Vanessa sat up and rubbed the sand off her body. "Sometimes you don't get what you want, and things get _ruined._ " She now looked as if she was trying to control her anger. She meant more than she was leading on.

Ally got up, rubbing the sand off as well. She glanced on the board walk, than looked back. But once she looked again, she saw something:

Street art.

Graffiti. It was under the board walk. Something flashed on Vanessa's eyes when she said the graffiti. She smiled lightly, then shook herself. "Let's get out of here before Elliot thinks we got kidnapped or something."

Kidnapped.

Ally shivered. She was always sensitive about that word, even if someone was joking around. It made her uncomfortable.

Vanessa knew that more than anybody.

 _Something must be wrong. Something happened that's she not telling me about,_ she thought, frustration and impatience bubbling up in her vains.

They walked back home quietly.

What was that look when she saw the graffiti? She couldn't quite define Vanessa's expression, and needless to say, her thoughts. Ally once again thought back to the axe girl that she was so sure Vanessa drew. Did she think if she told her about it she'd turn her in?

Ally scowled to herself, looking at Vanessa, who was casually walking. Past her small smile she said something deeper. A secret. It had to have to do with the axe girl! _She thinks I'm going to tell!_ _Doesn't she trust me?_

* * *

"Eat," Elliot nudged Vanessa, who was playing with her meatloaf.

"I'm not hungry," she replied, eyes tired.

"Eat anyways. There are people in Africa that are starving, be grateful. What's the matter with you?"

Vanessa angrily put her fork down. "You wanna know what's the matter with me?!" She stood up.

"That's what I-"

"Well I'll tell you Elliot. I'm so _sick_ of being the middle child! I'm getting to old to do what _she's_ doing"- she pointed at Ally, who put her head down -"and I'm to young to do what _your_ doing." She pointed at Elliot.

"Vanessa-" he started softly, but she interrupted.

"No! And God only knows what you do at those parties! And I'm sick of you treating me like a child. And I'm sick of love! All it gives you is heartache. And Ally doesn't know that yet because she doesn't know any better! She thinks when you're in love that nothing can tear you apart, but that's not true! Distance! Feelings! Feelings change." Her words got quicker and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Ally hasn't gone through that yet-"

"Yes I have! Don't you remember a _thing_ from last year?!" she asked angrily. How _dare_ Vanessa say that stuff to her? She was basically calling her ignorant for falling in love again. Ally had her fair share of heartache when it came to love.

"That's your problem," Vanessa said simply.

"What problem do I have? What problem do Vanessa?" she challenged, voice on the edge.

"You live in the past! Because you are so _stuck_ in the past that you _can't_ let it go. No matter what you do, or what situation it is, you always reflect on the _past,_ and what happened in the _past_ that may affect you now."

Ally grew silent.

"And now for once the know-it-all has nothing to say because she knows I'm right."

"Vanessa!" Elliot tugged her arm. "Stop," he warned in a low, but firm voice.

"Leave me alone!" She ripped herself from his grip and faced Ally again. "Still got nothing to say, huh?"

"Who are you?" is all she asked. "It's like I don't know you anymore."

"I'm just being myself." She walked towards her room.

"Then you're not my sister."

Vanessa stopped dead on her tracts; if Ally were to look from another angle, she'd see her sister in tears with a hurt expression on her face. Partly because of her guilt for saying all of that and what Ally had said. She continued walking down the hall and into her room, slamming the door.

Ally turned back to Elliot, who looked like he knew something. "Okay what is it? I know you know something," she told him, more harsh than meant to.

He didn't deny it. "Come outside."

* * *

Ally walked, unaware where she was going. After their talk, she told Elliot she was going for a walk. She liked walked, they eased her mind. Her head was spinning right now.

Elliot had told her that Vanessa and Sean had broke up. Even though it was mutual, she was taking it really hard. _Why didn't see tell me?_ And it wasn't just that either, she had also gotten fired from one of her jobs for being late.

Even though those were good reasons to be upset over, Ally couldn't help but feel there was something more. Something Elliot didn't know about.

She continued thinking; eventually a familiar car drove toward her.

Austin.

His head poked out the window. "Fancy seeing you here," he said innocently.

"Very funny." She had asked her to pick her up to take her somewhere; anywhere.

"Get in beautiful," he gave her a smile. He then got out of the car, hugged her, and opened the door for her, and wiggled back into the drivers seat. He was always such a gentleman. "Hello Ms. Dawson, welcome to my uber," Austin teased, humor dancing in his eyes.

She laughed, despite feeling the way she did. She already felt guilt on her shoulders for saying those words to Vanessa.

"You okay?" He was suddenly serious. He just knew. She could be smiling, hiding her sadness, and he would just know and mentally take off the mask she was wearing over the smile.

"Not really."

"C'mon, talk to Daddy." They were outside now, sitting on the sidewalk.

Ally explained to him about the quarrel with Vanessa and why she was so upset.

"Aww, poor Vanessa," Austin frowned.

"I know, she just isn't herself."

Austin fell silent, just wrapped her arms around her body. "Austin, look!" She pointed to the fence across the road. "Wasn't that where the axe girl was?"

Austin squinted his eyes. "Yeah," he sat up, "I think so."

"What do you think happened?"

"The rain," he answered quickly, still squinting. He could make out a faded picture of the axe girl. "The storm must've dimed the paint."

"That was the other reason...why she was upset…" she murmured. Her street art had been erased! No one would ever see it again! Unless...unless she had done more, or was going to do more. Maybe she had been doing this for a long time and no one knew.

"That sucks," Austin said sadly. "But hey, let's worry about that later." He locked his car and they walked down the street and walked down the slope where the field was that led to the park.

"Austin?" she looked around, but he wasn't there. She turned again, and their faces were so close. She backed away, blushing slightly.

He held a small flower in his hand, then gave it to her with a bashful smile. "It's beautiful." She smelled it.

"It's ugly compared to you."

"Can you get any cheesier?"

"You know you love it," he whispered in her ear and gingerly wrapping his arms around her waist and gently taking the flower and placing it in her hair so it brushed by her ear to stay in. He kissed her cheek. "What are we Aus?" she whispered hoarsly.

"Hmm...I'm a boy, and you're a girl. I'm the boy, Austin, and your the girl, Ally. And together...we're something brilliant."

Ally put her head up in thought. "Two in a million," she decided.

"I love that," he said, swaying her. She thought of song lyrics:

 _Something so brilliant is made for just two in a million._

"Ally, I know I've said this before, but...I just...I love you so much…and you don't feel the same way but I just want you to know-"

"I love you too," she interrupted. "I love you too, so much." She turned, and kissed him softly. It wasn't heated, just soft and sweet. "So much…" she repeated.

So much happened today.

Good and bad.

But this was by far the highlight of her day.

* * *

 **That ending and song reference doe :o**

 **Please review! You guys make my day I love you like Austin loves pancakes and Ally loves pickles :D**


	19. Bad Feelings

Ally listened to the beating of Austin's heart.

So blissful.

So serene.

So right.

His thumps were loud and steady as she leaned her ear against him.

She felt so happy.

She felt free.

She felt in love.

It was the same feeling she always had with him. It had been the same night she confessed that she was in love with him too. There was no going back now. She couldn't just untangle herself from him; push him away.

They had came to his house after their walk. No one had been home. And since then, they just lay there, on his bed, enjoying each others time; breathing in each others familiar scents and snuggling close to each other. They hadn't said anything the whole time. They hadn't kissed, just lay there.

"What time do you need to be home?" Austin whispered against her hair.

"I don't care." Ally's voice muffled against his chest, not bothering to look up.

"You should care. You need to know-"

"I don't want to go back there! I'm not wanted there!" she interrupted, trying to control her frustration and anger. The pain was starting to come back, and she felt as if she could barely breath. A sharp pain hit her belly. Not physically, but mentally. She just mentally felt pain.

"That's not true," he said. "They love you."

"No."

"Yes they do. You can't just let one fight get to you. You and Vanessa-"

"I'm not worth it."

"Ally-"

She sat up, breathing fastly. Suddenly something felt wrong. It just seemed like something was going to happen. Something bad.

This bad feeling led to other things.

Other _thoughts._

Memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yeah, I can do it," Ally murmured as she found herself just above the raging river. The dirt gave away as her shoes slightly dangled off the edge of the cliff._

 _She was so tempted to jump right there. It was the day after her parents were found in the lake._

 _Closing her eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Don't cry,', she begged herself. 'Don't cry. Just jump and fall, and be taken away by the river God knows where.'_

 _Pain hit her. Her parents were_ _gone_.

 _But when she opened her eyes, she saw something: a butterfly._

 _It flew so peacefully, then landed on her nose. She backed away from the cliff, the soft earth on her feet as her steps softly backed away; the butterfly still lingering on her nose._

 _She couldn't help but smile as the bug tickled her nose._

 _It flew away. She watched it's every move until she could no longer see it._

 _This was life._

 _God gave her life; He sent that butterfly to tell her that this was life._

 _And it was beautiful._

 _She couldn't give that up._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Breathe Ally," he soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "Breathe…"

"N-No I-I'm not w-wanted." She felt as if she was having a panic attack.

"Ally! Calm-Calm down. What is it?"

"I-I can't breathe!" she wailed. "I'm-I'm scared A-Aus. I'm _scared._ Something bad...something b-bad is gonna happen."

"Alls, listen, calm down. Shhh." He comforted. "I'm here. Deep breathes. Count from one to ten. It'll be okay."

She did as ordered.

She inhaled once.

Twice.

Third.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

She exhaled.

It helped. "Austin, hold me," she begged, holding out her arms and he hugged her tightly. "I love you so much. I don't want you to leave."

"Leave?" he questioned. "Why on earth would I leave you?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not in _that_ way."

Austin swallowed. "You-You mean...death?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to die, and neither are you."

 _You don't know that._

He dried her tears. "You have to believe that," he whispered, grabbing the sides of her face and placing his forehead on hers, his thumb running down her cheeks.

"I...I...I…" she trailed off, realizing she was never going to get out what she wanted to say. Not when she felt this way. Not when she had this feeling of unstoppable heartache. There was no way.

He lay her gently back down. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair, trying not to cry himself. His lips reached near her ear. That's when he started to sing. Softly, but in their hearts, it was loud and peaceful.

" _When the sun goes down_

 _And the lights burn out_

 _Then it's time for you to shine,_

 _Brighter than a shooting star,_

 _Shine no matter where you are._

 _Fill the darkest night with a_

 _Brilliant light cause it's time for_

 _You to shine,_

 _Bright than a shooting star,_

 _Shine no matter where you are…"_

His voice faded out. That was all

he had learned so far of the song. Ally liked the song; Austin wanted to memorize it and memorize the piano rhythms so he could one day sing it to her.

But she already was asleep.

"I love you…" he whispered, snuggling into her and breathing her in, feeling a small smile appear on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ally woke up to an unfamiliar room. She almost forgot she had fallen asleep at Austin's.

She glanced at him and smiled. He looked so innocent. Running her finger down his face, she sighed happily and snuggled closer to him (if that was even possible).

That was the first time she ever slept over at his house, and it was so peaceful in the world that night. They hadn't done anything. They just fell asleep.

"Guys get up for school!" Cassidy burst into the room.

Austin jolted awake. "What time is it? Where's mom and dad?" he asked quickly.

"8:11. Mom and dad are already at work. We're already late for school! Hurry!" She gestured her hand for them to get up, then raced back out into the hallway.

Ally heard the sound of the shower. "She doesn't have time to take a shower!" Austin growled.

"We're already late." Ally couldn't help but be amused by Austin anger of Cassidy for taking a shower in the morning when they were already late. _He doesn't understand girls._

"Don't remind me." His tone got angrier. "If you would have gone home I would have been able to set the-"

"Don't be grumpy! And don't blame me for something I didn't do. I didn't want to come home," she snapped.

Austin turned his head back, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. Just don't blame other people for your wrongdoings." She nudged him, pulling him into her embraced and kissing his lips quickly. "I still love you though." She smirked a little.

"And I love you," he said back, smiling, leaning in.

Realization came to her that they needed to get ready before he could press his lips against hers once again. "We gotta get ready!"

"Right!" he said quickly, snapping back into reality, going for his dresser and grabbing a clean shirt. He took his dirty one off and tossed it in his laundry basket.

"Whoa," Ally sat up, staring at his abs, trying to keep the drool in her mouth, but it was almost impossible.

"Whoa what?" Austin questioned, voice brisk as he put his shirt back on.

Disappointed that he couldn't stay like that all day, Ally answered. "Erm...I mean whoa as in…'Whoa! I have nothing to wear.'" She laughed nervously.

"Go check Cassidy's room, I'm sure she won't care."

 _He actually bought that?_

"Mk," she said slowly, still hot with embarrassment as she made her way into Cassidy's room. As she looked through her dresser for something to wear, she winced when she heard her phone buzz. She checked it to found messages and missed calls from both Elliot and Vanessa.

Ally froze, hesitantly about to read the messages, but before her finger could reach anything, Elliot was calling her. She nervously tapped on his contact.

"Hello-"

"Where have you been?!" Elliot's furious voice sounded through the phone before she got the chance to say anything.

"Elliot, I-"

"Vanessa and I couldn't even got to sleep last night without worrying about you!"

 _If you were really worried you'd get your worried butts up and look for me!_ she thought bitterly. She knew that'd cause more trouble if she said that to him. She already was in a lot of trouble.

"I'm _fine,_ " Ally assured him. "I went to Austin's and we fell asleep," she explained.

"Are you at school...or what?" he asked.

"I'm still at Austin's. We overslept."

"Please tell me you used protection," he begged.

"We didn't do anything!" She felt frustrated towards her brother. And if they did do anything, that wasn't any of _his_ business! She did even want to do that now! He never asked _Vanessa_ if her and Sean used protection. _Because she's the favorite,_ she thought dryly, thinking about their quarrel. Ally and Vanessa _never_ fought. But if she was honest with herself, Vanessa was her favorite.

"Okay, Miss Defensive."

She was glad that some amusement was in his voice.

"Just get to school. I'll let it slide just this once."

"Thank you!" she squealed. _I'm not dead after all!_

She hung up her phone, looking through Cassidy's closet. "Having fun?" a voice asked, causing Ally to jump.

Cassidy. Her hair wet as she brushed it, dressed with new clothes.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She sounded guilty.

"It's fine."

"Not that I mind, but why are you in my room?" Cassidy asked gently.

"Austin said I could maybe borrow an outfit of yours. He said you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, sure," she nodded, smiling. "You can wear anything you want." She paused. "Just give it back though."

Ally nodded, chuckling. "Of course."

"Hi Carrie," Ally greeted her friend at her locker.

"Hi Ally," she said, not seeming to be paying attention. The blond didn't look directly at her; she looked somewhere in the distance. Ally was eager to tell Carrie about her and Austin. But she wasn't going to tell her if she wasn't going to listen.

Part of Ally wanted to tell her friend about the bad feeling she had. But would Carrie believe her? Or would she tell her to shake it off like everyone else? _Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

"Are you okay?" she decided to ask. Something had to be wrong.

Ally followed her gaze to find it landed on Kira Starr. She was talking to someone else that Ally didn't know. She didn't recognize them. It was a girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. They talked, heads close together. Ally tried to make out what they were saying, but they were too far away.

"I don't trust them," Carrie murmured, not taking their eyes off of them.

"Me neither," she agreed, leaning in to listen. _What were they talking about anyway?_ Unease prickled Ally like a sharp thorn. She couldn't help but feel this bad feeling had something to do with Kira. "Do you know who the other girl is?" Ally asked, tilting her head.

"Brooke Sanders. Kira's quote and quote 'best friend'", Carrie rolled her blue eyes.

Ally snorted. "So in other words one of her minions?"

"Yep," she confirmed, popping the 'p' and sighing.

They continued to watch. Brooke pulled out her wallet out of her pocket. She was giving Kira money! Ally glanced quickly at Carrie to see if she was seeing this; and she was, her expression going pale as she stared at Brooke giving Kira far more money than Carrie had to give her. If Ally were to estimate it'd be at least $300.

"Looks like Kira has found her next victim," Carrie said with a deer-in-the-headlights kind of expression.

Ally wanted to comfort her friend; she knew that Kira had really scared Carrie, demanding for money. "Carrie, do you know why Kira wants so much money?" she finally asked, not bothering to hide her nervousness. She was almost afraid of the answer.

"Um…" Carrie was even more nervous. "Well…"

 _What?!_

The bell rang, and Carrie ran to class as fast as her legs could take her.

Frustrated, Ally slammed her locker and stomped to her next class. _If no one will tell me, then I'll find out myself._ There were too many secrets going on, especially outside of school. Vanessa hadn't told her anything. Elliot didn't tell her anything either. She was sick of no one telling her anything. _Time to take matters in my own hands._

But how could she do that?

There wasn't an answer right now.

* * *

When Ally got home, Vanessa was in her room. She hadn't say anything even though Ally was certain her sister heard her come home. _She's still mad,_ she took a wild guess.

She hesitantly opened the door slowly, gently knocking on it with her finger. "Hey Vaness." Her words came out strong, yet soft, to her surprised.

Vanessa was on her bed, staring at a blank piece of paper, not looking up. "Can we talk?" Ally asked when she didn't say anything.

"Whatever." Vanessa shrugged, finally looking at her and closing her scetch book.

Ally sat down on her bed. "I-"

"I'm sorry," Vanessa interrupted.

"For?"

"For being so _stupid._ You know that's how I get when I'm mad. I hold everything in because you and Elliot have your problems so I always kept mine to myself."

"That's not good."

"I know...I just couldn't hold it in any longer, you know?"

"Vanessa, you know I'm always here. You of all people should know that if you need anything, and I mean _anything,_ Elliot and I will always be there for you."

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled lightly.

"And you shouldn't boddle everything up. You'll explode like last night."

"I know, and when we couldn't find you last night...I thought something bad happened. And it'd be _my_ fault."

"It's okay, I'm here now," she soothed, slipping her hand in Vanessa's and hugging her. _I'm here._ Just as Austin was always there.

But he wasn't now.

The bad feeling came back. Even though she assured Vanessa she was right here, she was still uncertain. The fear of losing Vanessa or Elliot was scary. And the thought of losing Austin was terrible. Yet, a voice told her that Austin was fine, and something bad was going to happen to her. She couldn't shake it off.

Ally's heart lurched, and she tugged onto her sister. _I don't want anything to happen._ She wasn't going to tell Vanessa about her breakdown last night. She wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Carrie.

"Whoa, hey," Vanessa said softly, her voice sounding surprised by Ally's sudden tight grip. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted slowly. _You're afraid. You're more afraid than you've ever been. And you won't admit it...because your a coward._

 _ **Shut up!**_

 _You're scared that no one will believe you._

"I'm just tired," she lied, mentally scolding the stupid voice in her head. She somewhat agreed with it. She _was_ afraid. And she was scared to admit it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Like wow, this took me AGES it feels like XD**

 **QOTD (Sorry I haven't been going these, I ran out of questions): Would anyone like a possible sequel to this story? Let me know! :)**


	20. Danger

Water caved in all around Ally. The current was fast and strong as she tried desperately to fight it. _I'm drowning! God, help me!_ she thought, coughing up the water as it dragged her farther and farther.

She looked for something, _anything_ to help pull her out of the river. There were plenty of rocks to clutch onto, so she did that. With all her strength, she swam to the rock, arms and legs kicking, making small ripples in the river as she confidently swam and held onto it despite the strong current.

As she held on, she coughed up water. She felt blood on her hands; she screamed in pain as her hands burned like fire, just like her whole body. Excruciating pain pulsed through her. Her head to her foot scotched, and she could see the blood all over her and the blood slowly sinking into the water and being swept away.

Her hands slipped, and plunged back into the water and was swept away, farther and farther from everything she knew…

* * *

Ally woke up in tears. Her body swung upwards as she let out a small, yet terrified sound. She could hear her own beating heart as she let out a whimper and budded her knees, crying into them.

She than checked herself for any blood, but there was only her skin. Nothing had teared her flesh. _It was just a dream,_ she thought, feeling a wave of relief. She was living; _breathing._ She took a deep breath, happy that no water entered her mouth.

Sitting up more, she got her phone that was sitting on her dresser and unlocked it, clicking on Austin's contact and texting him even though she knew he was probably asleep.

 _Hey…_

She waited for a response, half hoping he'd reply. She wanted him to hold her, bring her close so she could inhale his familiar scent and hear his familiar voice and touch her head on his familiar chest and see his familiar face...she just wanted _him_. No one else. She wanted _Austin._ And only _Austin._

 _ **Hi :)**_

He texted back in a matter of a few minutes.

Ally took her phone and got on her feet and went outside. It was still dark out, only being midnight. She called her friend, patiently waiting for him to answer, and he did. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hello?" His voice said through the phone. He didn't sound sleepy, nor wide awake, really.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, not realizing she was still crying even though thinking about Austin made her happy. But she was too the point that she was crying uncontrollably, trying to make sense of the terrible nightmare.

"Hey," he softened. "Are you okay? You sound shaken up. Oh, never mind that. Tell me when I get there, I'm coming over."

"But Austin-"

"I have a surprise for you. I'll see you in a few bye love you!" he said said fastly and excitedly before hanging up. That wasn't the first time he did that. But she didn't mind him coming even though it was a school night, but tomorrow was Friday.

Shivering, Ally waited for Austin's arrival, arms folded and teeth chattering despite having a coat on.

It didn't take long for the blond to get there even though he didn't drive.

Ally approached him slowly.

Before he knew it, she was hugging him. He winced, surprised by her sudden action, but adjusted in her embrace and held on tighter. Her head buried into his shoulder. "Hi." A quiet, weak whisper.

Rubbing her back, he whispered hi back, face in her soft hair. She smelled of apples, and flowers blooming.

He didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't want to upset her. She was already shaken up. But if he never asked, he'd never know how to help her. Part of him thought just being here, holding her, would help; but his curiosity still bubbled inside of him.

Ally pulled away from him and took his hand. They went in her room, and climbed up to the roof. Memories of their first kiss crossed both of their minds. It all happened so fast.

Before he sat down next to her Austin pulled out a fuzzy black box from his pocket.

"Whoa, whoa!" Taken aback, Ally stood up before he could reveal anything. "I'm not ready for that-"

Austin laughed. "Don't worry, it's not that. Just open it." He shyly handed her the box.

Smiling, she opened the small box that revealed a diamond ring. "Austin...it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, heart melting. It didn't look anything like an engagement ring. It was more of a friendship ring.

He laughed nervously, blush forming on his face. "It's a promise ring." He slipped it on her first finger.

"What are these engravings?" she asked, pointing at them with her other hand. She squinted, trying to see better, but she failed. She couldn't really see anything up-close without her contacts off, that she took off every night.

"Our first name initials. It says A+A. I was going to save it for our week-aversary but I just had to give it to you now."

"Week-aversary?" At that moment she realized he thought of them as a couple.

"Yeah," he smiled bashfully.

Ally felt a loss of words are she stared into his eyes. The dream was pushed in the back of her mind for now. She just needed this moment to be with him without something bad happening that would ruin the moment. "I love it," she said softly.

They sat down; she lay her head on him while he stroked her hair and kissed her head every so often. She looked at the ring and smiled blissfully, heart soaring and skipping beats at every second.

Suddenly Ally sat up when she heard a noise. "Austin?"

"Hm?" he asked in a daze, looking like he was about to fall asleep right there on the roof.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?

"I heard something."

They sat up and saw a figure creeping across the lawn.

Vanessa.

She wore all black, and she carried a big bag in her hand.

"Lets follow her!" Austin said with much excitement

"Austin are you crazy?! We have no idea what she's doing or where she is-"

"Please Ally, I am an expert at this stuff. I caught Cass going to a party when she was fifteen. It was awesome I got her in so much trouble just imagine the look on your sisters face when you catch her red handed doing whatever the hell kind of trouble she is getting into!" Austin interrupted rudely, eyes shining.

"Yeah but she has been through a lot lately...and I don't want to stress her with whatever she's doing." Ally nervously replied.

"I have a feeling about what she is doing Alls," Austin chuckled.

"What do you mean? I don't...the street art! What if she I doing that?"

"That is exactly what I mean. Now come on, lets gooooooo" He said in a child like tone.

"Fine..."

"You hesitated." Austin laughed

"Lets go before she gets too far, said quickly

"Alrightttt!" He shook his hand out for a bro shake.

"What?" Ally just stared at him like he was crazy. _Does he want me to give him a bro shake?_ she thought in confusion.

"Uh I...Lets go!" _I'm so stupid. Get it together Austin...she's so pretty...did I say that out loud?_

"Yes...hehe," Ally agreed.

Hand in hand, they ran down the driveway not far from Vanessa. Within a few bocks they lost track of her but heard distant yelling at the nearest ally next to Sunset Drive. It was to dark to see who is was but they hid behind a car anyways, both wanting to hear what was going on, and what they could do to stop it without getting killed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE ALL OF THE MONEY YET? I GAVE YOU A WEEK TO GET THE FREAKING MONEY! WHY DONT YOU LISTEN?!" The voice said

"I-II lost my job a-and it has been really hard to pay for rent and feed e-everyone. I...I'm sorry." This scared voice came from none other than Vanessa Dawson.

"I don't want your excuses! Just give me the money!"

 _"Vanessa,"_ Ally mouthed, heart beginning to race as she glanced at Austin. He shared the same terrified expression. Who was this person? And what right did she have to talk to Vaness like that!

"SHUT UP!" Vanessa got slapped the second she tried to speak again. "Do you want to end up like you parents?!" The undefined voice screamed.

 _What?!_ Ally thought, outraged. _Like your parents? What do they mean?_

"Whoa!" Ally half yelled half whispered so she couldn't be heard. "No one talks to Vanessa like that!" she continued to mumble curse words under her breath while stomping towards the ally before being grabbed by the arm by Austin.

"Let GO Austin!" she shouted angrily

"Shh! They'll hear you! Are you crazy? If you go in there who knows what that person will do to you!"

"I don't care. She's my sister and I'll die for her! Move!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but she was no match to his strength.

"Ally, you need to calm before you have another panic attack!"

"N-No." Before she knew it, warm, wet tears forming in her face as she still struggled.

"You're going to get yourself killed! I don't know what I'd do without myself if that happened!" Desperation filled his voice. "I love-"

"Please, if you love me at all you'll let me do this," she begged.

"No." He picked her up over his shoulders, knowing it was the only way.

"Put me down!" She banged her hands on his back.

"Be quiet!" he snapped. "I'm not letting you go until you calm down."

"I can't! I'm trying, but I can't, I..."

Through her ramble that he was no longer listening to, he heard the bickering stop. "Just be quiet," he said quickly, voice firm.

"Don't tell me to-"

He covered her mouth.

She let out a frustrated groan and ripped his hand from her mouth, about to say more, but he shushed her. "Do you hear that?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "The yelling stopped." They were still hunched behind the car.

Heats beating, they stayed where they were, ears open for a sound. Anything.

Suddenly footsteps crashed towards the car.

"Someone's coming!" Austin whispered. "I want you to run," he ordered.

"What about you-"

"I'll be fine. I'd rather be killed for being here than you. Run as fast as you can, and don't look back! And when you think you've gone far enough come back to make sure the car is gone and make sure Vanessa is okay."

A huge amount of guilt rested on Austin's shoulders.

HE was the one that wanted to follow Vanessa. He thought it'd be fun.

But what he witnessed tonight wasn't anything he was expecting. It was the exact _opposite_ of fun. He expected Vanessa to be alone, painting her heart out. Was that what she came here to do? he wondered. Or...did she come here so the stranger could demand for money? But, if that were true, why did she bring the bag of art supplies? Surely Vanessa wasn'the expecting this, right?

"Austin, _no_!" She tugged his arm, tears falling. "Don't leave me..."

The footsteps stomped closer. Austin's eyes rounded with shock as he realized it wasn't just the one person, it was a group of people. A _gang._

"You're runing out of time. GO!" he ordered, giving her a push.

And she finally ran before the gang could see that she was there.

Austin watched hed go, heart breaking as she ran, terrified.

The gang reached the car, spotting him almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing her Moon?!" a voice demanded.

Austin's eyes widened when he saw the strangers face. But this was no stranger.

He felt so stupid for not figuring it out.

It was way too obvious.

The stranger that demanded money from Vanessa was Kira Starr.

* * *

 **Wow...Just...WHOAAAA**

 **Are you in suspence yet? XD**


	21. The Reason

Ally's POV

I ran

The breeze hit my face as I ran, not daring to turn back.

Finally, I halted at a tree, panting. This would be far enough. I walked back to the ally, my throat beginning to feel sore. But I swallowed, and I was fine.

The car was gone. And there was no sign of Austin. "Austin!" I called.

No answer.

"Austin!"

Still no answer.

"Austin…" I whispered, hoping he was home and safe, but doubt lurched onto me like a leech. But I couldn't worry. He told me he'd be fine, and Austin never lied to me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was really going to be okay. Even though I didn't see the gang, they so much as _sounded_ intimidating, and dangerous.

But I had Vanessa to worry about. My sister. My blood. I couldn't lose her. I _won't_ lose her.

Terrified, I went into the dark ally, steps light; it was the only thing she could hear besides soft moans of pain coming from near me, not to far into the ally.

"Vanessa!" I gasped. What I saw gave me the courage to run and crouch down beside her. She was crying; blood oozed from her arms and legs, and a gash on her forehead and her eye was black. She had marks on her body, that I knew would be bruises by the next day.

"A-Ally, what are you d-doing here?" she gasped out, letting out a weak cough. Her body lay in a small puddle.

"It doesn't matter," I assured quietly. There were no time for questions right now of why I was here. We just needed to get home so I could clean her up."Can you get up?"

Vanessa tried, but trumbled back down, making a small sound; causing the puddles to ripple. She tried again, determined. She steadily made her way up. I helped her with each step as we slowly but surely made our way back home.

Once they reached the house, I set my sister down on the table and cleaned her up. I was careful not to wake up a sleeping Elliot. What excuse would we have for him if he were to see us up? Especially with all of Vanessa's injuries.

I wanted to ask right there what Vanessa was doing out there. Surely street art was her only intention, right? It had to be. In the bag she was carrying there were only art supplies, nothing else that could be connected to the stranger that wanted money.

I couldn't help but feel that the voice was familiar. It was so familiar, it was almost scary.

But the only person that wanted money so badly was…

Kira.

I didn't question Vanessa at all, and she didn't say anything anyways. Her hand was on the warm, wet cloth I gave her to help with the swelling. Her expression was dazed, and eyes were red and tired with exhaustion as if she hadn't slept for days.

Questioning would only make it worse, no matter how hard it was to fight the urge to ask what was going on. "We need to tell Elliot," I finally got out, realizing he could possibly help us.

As soon as the words poured out of my mouth, Vanessa protested. "No," she said in a rush, indicating her hand.

"He needs to know what happened-"

"It's not a big deal Ally."

"Yes it is!" I argued. Why was she being so stubborn?

"I should have just gave her the money," Vanessa murmured after a few minutes, putting the cloth down and putting her face in her hands.

" _Who?_ " I pressed, leaning forward. I could no longer take it. I _needed_ to know who did this. No one messed with my sister and got away with it scott free. There were consequences. And the person needed to know that for beating Vanessa.

"Kira Starr," she answered weakly, looking like she was going to cry again. I comforted her, not saying anything else. That's all I wanted from her. Who did it. And I knew the answer now.

I really should have known.

I was going to fight.

For Vanessa.

For Carrie.

For...Austin. I bit my lip. I had no idea where he was. He told me to run. I was hesitant at first but I did it, and I was scared as hell. But I did it. And if he weren't at school tomorrow, I was going to be worried.

* * *

I raced through the hallways of Marino High, not caring who I bumped into. I just wanted answers. And I wanted them now before I exploded. Anger pierced through me. First Kira slaps my best friend,then gets Piper suspended, then doesn't just slap, but BEATS my sister with her stupid gang.

So I went to someone who held the answers: Carrie. She knew the reason, but she decided not to tell me. _She's NOT going to run away anymore. There's fifteen minutes until the bell rings; that's plenty of time for her to tell me everything she knows._

I spotted her sitting on one of the benches, chatting with Dez. "I need to talk to you," I say firmly.

She looked up at me, then shared a confused glance with Dez.

" _Now!_ " I hissed, and she quickly shot up, not saying a word. It may sounded like I was being to harsh on Carrie, but I needed to know everything. And I know she knew. I didn't mean to scare it out of her like I was currently doing, but it came to this.

"What is it?" she finally asked, nervousness filled her voice; she shuffled her feet and played with her blond curls, something she did when she was nervous.

Even though I softened, my voice still came out firm. "Tell me what you know," I ordered.

"About-About what?"

"Kira. Money. Everything," I said quickly.

Carrie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as if she was trying to figure it out herself; put her thoughts and secrets in order.

I put my hand on her shoulder, feeling like I almost had to get on my tippy toes to do it. She was tall compared to me, compared to everyone really. She had always been insecure about that. "You can tell me," I said in a more quiet tone.

She exhaled, opening her eyes again, looking more peaceful. "Okay," she agreed. "But not here. There's too many people here. Come on." She took my hand dragged me into the janitors closet and flicked on the light, almost blinding me. "Where do I even begin?" she asked more to herself than me.

I decide to answer anyways. "Wherever you want. We have a good ten minutes at least."

Carrie took another deep breath. "Kira doesn't want the money for herself, she wants it for her Dad."

I stare in shock. "What for?" I promoted.

"He did something bad- _really_ bad. He's a criminal on the lose."

"What did he…"

"I don't know," she interrupted. "She didn't tell me. But, anyway, she wants the money so he can start a new life; change his name and move. And that costs a lot of money that she doesn't have."

"So she doesn't want it for herself…" I muttered to herself, still shocked by that. I assumed Kira wanted money for drugs or possibly something she really wanted.

Carrie shook her head. "No."

"So if they ever got the money, would she go with him to start a new life somewhere else?" I asked, getting more and more anxious. That's kind of what I wanted. Kira wouldn't be here anymore to bully us. But...her father was a criminal. He needed to be punished. Running wouldn't solve anything.

"Dunno," she answered. "But I do know this: we can't let her get anymore money than she already has."

I nod in agreement, then stop when I think about something that I had been questioning since it happened. "There's still one other thing I don't understand."

"Shoot."

"Why did Kira target you?"

Carrie sighed. "Because…" she hesitated. "I'm the most innocent one in our group of friends if not in the whole school."

I frowned. "Carrie-"

"Don't say anything. I just let everyone push me around."

"You shouldn't let them do that." As soon as I said the words, I knew that I shouldn't be one to talk. I let Steven Randy push me around in the past. But that was the past. She's got herself a great boyfriend, and he'd never do anything to hurt her. I just don't want her to make the same mistake as I did; let people toss her around like she was nothing.

"I know." She sighed again.

The conversation kind of died out after that. At least I knew why Kira wanted money, now I just had to find Austin. "Have you seen Austin?" I asked my friend once we're back in the hallways again.

Carrie shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Did something happen?"

I hesitate.

Should I tell her about Vanessa? About Austin and I following her last night? That was the whole reason I asked her about everything even though I wanted to know for a while now. But this whole Kira thing was getting serious now, to the point of people's lives were at stake.

"No," I lied, walking away.

It wasn't one of my wisest decisions.

* * *

Austin's POV

Everything was black. Until I woke up. I wasn't in any place familiar. The last thing I remember was being behind that car and telling Ally to run from the gang. And she did.

But when I woke up, my hands were tied in the back of me. It was still so dark.

I spent minutes just sitting there, trying to make sense of everything.

Suddenly a door swung open, revealing the smallest bit of light. I only saw a glimpse of the outside world before the door was closed again. There was a few trees, but that was all I saw. Where was I? How long was I passed out?

Believe it or not, Kira Starr walked in, and a figure in a mask. He was taller, wearing all black and they approached me.

Fear pulsed through me.

"He's awake," Kira said.

"Good," the other voice nodded. It was deep; almost frightening.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, trying to wiggle out of the ropes, but I was weak.

"We want her," Kira answered. "And I know you know where she is."

My eyes widened. "A-Ally? What do you want with her?" I demanded. I wasn't going to let them get Ally. I was fine with dying as long as they didn't have my Ally. I would lay down my own life for her.

They didn't answer.

I continued. "Well?!" I pressed.

"We want answers," the man in the mask explained.

THEY wanted answers?! I was tied up on the cold wooden floor and _they_ wanted answers?

"What if you don't get them?" I challenged.

"She'll be useless. We'll kill her," the man said.

My eyes got wider as they walked away. Who knew that just one man could make simple words sound so powerful? It was like nails on a chock board to me. "If you won't tell us, we'll find her ourselves. Once we find her, you're off the hook."

They start to leave. "No! Please! Take me instead!" I called, but they were already gone. I was full-on yelling now as I watched them leave. Struggling against the ropes, I desperately tried to free myself from this hell.

* * *

 **I was debating all day rather to post this or not. Like I was thinking "maybe I should rewrite this, maybe it'll be better". I didnt really have to to update it when I got home because soon after I saw a movie. But anyway, I decided to post it. I think it's fine the way it is, right?**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite season of A &A?**

 **MA: Third, probably :)**

 **Please leave a review! I'll probably try to update tomorrow being Saturday and all.**


	22. The Plan And The Change Of Plans

No one's POV

It had been three days since Austin's disappearence. Everyone was aware of it now. Some started rumors, which was expected when someone went missing. Kira wasn't at school either. Ally had brought herself to believe that Kira had kidnapped him; it was the most logical thing she could think of, putting two and two together.

"Knock knock," Elliot gently knocked at the door with his finger gently. Without invitation, he came in, a plate of food in his hand. "I brought you some pizza. It's fresh."

"Set it over there," Ally indicated her hand to her desk, still not looking at him as she scribbled into her into her songbook, writing her heart out. She was in the diary part of her songbook.

Elliot did as ordered. He looked at her insincerely. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. He just stared at her. Even though she felt his eyes on her, she didn't stop writing; she just felt this constant need to write, as if it would make things better. She was writing to keep her distracted from Austin's disappearence.

Finally, Elliot sighed and left the room.

Sitting up, Ally read over her work. It didn't make her feel better, if anything, it was a constant reminder that Austin wasn't here. Slamming the book shut, she lay down in her bed, finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

 _I looked everywhere_! Frustration serged through her like a volcano. She punched her pillow, somehow thinking that'd take away the pain. She wanted someone else to take this pain. It was worse pain than in her dream at the river, and that wasn't even real.

Wiping her eyes, she made her way into the kitchen where Elliot and Vanessa were, talking among themselves. "I don't know where else to look," Vanessa was saying. "We've searched everywhere." She made her way into the kitchen and threw away her plate.

Ally stayed where she was.

"The police is already involved," Elliot replied quietly. "Maybe we should just wait it out."

 _Wait it out? He's not saying..._

"You're saying we should give up?" Vanessa asked in disbelief, echoing Ally's thoughts.

"It just..." he sounded nervous. "It's been only three days Ally and I think that you are freaking out too much." He turned to her.

Ally's blood boiled with anger as she replied. "Freaking out too much? Yeah okay! Remember when mom and dad went missing? You were a wreck!" she remembered.

"HEY!" Elliot snapped. "That is totally different and unfair and you know it Ally!"

"Really? HOW IS IT SO DIFFERENT?!" She exclaimed tears rolling down her cheeks

"Ally, listen," he said more quietly, voice firm. "I have been talking to Vanessa and she says that you have reasoning to believe that Kira Starr has taken Austin? I can't believe that you seriously think that. You are targeting one of your classmates? Come on, we all know you are saying this because of mom and dad. Just because someone goes missing doesn't mean that they are automatically kidnapped!" he snapped.

Realization hit his face when he saw his sister crying in a puddle of tears.

"Ally I..."

"NO Eliot, don't even try that stupid apology!" she said teary eyed running to her room

"Way to go Eliot!" Vanessa said, punching him in the arm and putting on her coat.

"Now where are _you_ going?" Elliot asked, hurrying after his sister.

"Out," she answered angrily.

"Where-"

"None of your business," she snapped, slamming the door, leaving Elliot in the hallway, dumbfounded.

Ally looked out the window, where Vanessa was getting in her car and angrily driving away. Part of Ally wanted to come with her; but the other half wanted to just sit and have a good cry. _Maybe he's right,_ she thought bitterly. _It's not like anyone believes me anyways!_ Ever since Ally told her friends about her accusations of Kira, they had been talking to her like she was crazy. Their words were full of pity. Dez and Carrie seemed to be the only people who belived her; maybe Cass, but Cassidy was too freaked out to even talk at lunch anymore.

Turning on her light, she went to her desk and ate some of the pizza Elliot left for her. It was cold, and tasteless, but it was food; she needed it for strength and hope to look for Austin as soon as the sun came up, and if Elliot didn't come with her, so be it. Dez and Carrie would be more than willing; Vanessa hadn't lost hope yet.

A plan floated in her head.

Tomorrow she wasn't going to school. She was going to look all day for Austin. She knew that Kira had him somewhere, even though others had their doubts. She was only going to tell Dez, Carrie, and Cassidy; possibly Piper if she wanted to join them. _Maybe Elliot will change his mind if Piper comes,_ she considered, rolling her eyes.

Throwing away the paper plate, Ally grabbed her phone from her bed and put her friends in a group chat. Desperately trying not to make her hands shake, she explained her plan to her friends.

Suddenly, she heard distant guitar playing coming from Elliot's room. Getting up, Ally went into her brothers room and looked to see him singing.

 _"I watched the proverbial sunrise_

 _Coming up over the Pacific and_

 _You might think I'm losing my mind,_

 _But I will shy away from the specifics_

 _'Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

 _'Cause then you'll see my heart_

 _In the saddest state it's ever been._

 _This is no place to try and live my life._

 _Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it._

 _See that line, well I never should have crossed it._

 _Stop right there, well I never should have said_

 _That it's the very moment that_

 _I wish that I could take back._

 _I'm sorry for the person I became._

 _I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

 _I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

 _'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

 _Who I am hates who I've been._

 _I talk to absolutely no one._

 _Couldn't keep to myself enough._

 _And the things bottled inside have finally begun_

 _To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

 _I heard the reverberating footsteps_

 _Syncing up to the beating of my heart,_

 _And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

 _I would watch me fall apart._

 _And I can't let that happen again_

 _'Cause then you'll see my heart_

 _In the saddest state it's ever been._

 _This is no place to try and live my life._

 _Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it._

 _See that line, well I never should have crossed it._

 _Stop right there, well I never should have said_

 _That it's the very moment that_

 _I wish that I could take back._

 _Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it._

 _See that line, well I never should have crossed it._

 _Stop right there, well I never should have said_

 _That it's the very moment that_

 _I wish that I could take back._

 _I'm sorry for the person I became._

 _I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

 _I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

 _'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

 _Who I am hates who I've been._

 _Who I am hates who I've been_

 _And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

 _Who I am hates who I've been_

 _'Cause who I've been only ever made me._

 _So sorry for the person I became._

 _So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

 _I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

 _'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

 _Who I am hates who I've been._

Did…Elliot write that? Clearly Ally wasn't the only writer in the family. Tilting her head, she entered her brother's room. "Hey," she said softly, causing him to jump.

Sighing in relief, he put his guitar down and turned to her. "Oh, hi," he replied.

"Did you write that?" Ally asked slowly, still amazed.

"Mhm." He almost sounded embarrassed; his cheeks turned a tint of pink.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" she argued, words coming out more harsh than meant to. "I do." She nudged him, voice softer than before.

Elliot took a breath out of his nose. "Thanks." He plopped on his bed, lazily stretching his body out. Ally gently sat down next to him, thinking about their quarrel no more than ten minutes ago. It seemed like all they did was fight. She was used to it. But at the same time, it still hurt.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

"For what?" Elliot was the first to ask. "You did nothing wrong."

"I feel like a pouty baby," she admitted. "You're right to think-"

"Ally," he interrupted seriously. "99.9% of the time I'm wrong. And...and I'm only tough because I have to be. I have a lot on my plate, you know? I feel so screwed up."

"We all still are," Ally murmured, smiling sadly. "With mom and dad gone it's been...a lot. Now A-Austin…" her voice died out.

"Hey," Elliot comforted. "We're going to find him, so don't worry." He put her chin up with his finger and hugged her.

No matter what anyone said, Ally was still going to worry. "I hope you're right Elli." She sighed.

Pulling away, he looked at the ring on her finger. "What do you have there?" he asked, pointing to it.

Ally looked back down at the ring, trying not to cry by just looking at it. "Austin gave me...a promise ring," she explained slowly, feeling new tears form.

"It's pretty," Elliot said gently. "I wish I thought of stuff like that."

"So Elliot," she said after a few minutes, finally thinking of a good excuse to not be at school. Elliot would clearly see that she wasn't there in the morning. "My choir class is going to the Music Museum tomorrow, so we won't be at school all day; we're going to be leaving early, so, don't be worried if you see my bed empty when you wake up."

"Oh, cool. Have fun. Do you have anything for me to sign?" he asked.

"No," she said in a rush, trying to think of something else to say. "Erm...Vaness already signed it for me," she lied. Nailed it, she thought sarcastically, mentally slapping herself in the face. But if Elliot believed it, it would be enough.

* * *

"Austin, no," Ally murmured in her sleep, shifting to her side.

Darkness. She was dreaming. It was vivid and blurry. Austin was there; ropes tied around him. Gasping at the sight, she looked around. Where…?

"Help me, please," Austin gasped out as if he could barely breathe.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" she called. Her voice echoed through the darkness. He seemed so far away now. And as she walked, he didn't get any closer; the distance between them never changed.

He pleaded for help once again. _I'm trying!_ Frustrated, she slowed down.

Suddenly, flashes of the lake entered her dream. Then the river. The lake. The river. The lake. Repeating in repeating. It was overwhelming; it made her dizzy.

Ally woke up with a jolt. It was still dark outside, and it was sprinkling.

Ally thought of another plan.

Grabbing her phone, she called Carrie. After a few rings, she answered. "Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Carrie! Great!" Ally put on her coat and went outside, holding her phone between her shoulder and cheek as she opened the door and stood in her front yard. "Change of plans," she said quickly before her friend could hang up.

"Plans?"

"The plan! The plan I told you about!" she snapped impatiently, eager to tell Carrie her new one.

"Go on," she yawned.

"We're leaving now, right now," she said briskly.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now! Put in your pigtails, brush your teeth, do whatever; just get ready now. I'll be there in five to pick you up! And wake up Piper and call Dez and Cassidy for me!"

"Ally, I-"

She hung up the phone and excitedly entered her car and drove out of her driveway.

 _Austin's at the lake. Kira has him trapped at the lake. That's what the dream was trying to tell me! He's there somewhere. I can_ _feel it._

* * *

 **Gonna be honest I don't want to hear any crap from anyone about that chapter (not that you guys would, you guys are amazing to me). I rewrote this like four different times because I just couldn't find the right words.**

 **But sorry anyways if it's a disappointment I'm not perfect.**

 **Anyway...**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite book/book series?**

 **MA: Warriors and Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

 **Please review! We're almost to 170! :)**


	23. I Should Have Gone Alone

**Sorry if I was sounding a bit rude in the last chapter, I was just frustrated because I get low on myself about how I word things and how I write the chapters. Like I always think- reading over the chapter- that I can do a lot better.**

 **I just feel bad. I know you guys wouldn't say anything bad about it; I was just being paranoid that you wouldn't like it (as always).**

 **Oh! And before I forget, the song on the last chapter was called Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. It's an amazing song I'd recommend listening to it.**

 **Alright now that I got that out of the way, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

Rain poured down more heavily now. Ally wiped her windshield with the wipers and placed her foot on the brakes. She felt as if she wasn't alone in her car. Turning around, she saw someone's body rise and fall in the backseat.

She was about to scream, but her eyes followed up to the persons familiar face. "Elliot!" she scolded, slapping his back, and he shifted.

"What?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" she scolded.

"Me? You mean _us_?" he corrected, sitting up in the seat and stomping his foot down at the bottom.

"OW! Watch it!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Vanessa's head popped up from the bottom and she crawled into the set and sat down, rubbing her head that Elliot had stomped on.

"What are you two _doing_ here?" she repeated.

"We didn't want you to go alone," Vanessa explained. "We thought-"

"I wasn't going to be alone!" she interrupted harshly. "I'm going to pick up a few friends. How are we all gonna fit in here now?"

"We could put Vaness on the top of the car," Elliot teased, arms folding in amusement.

Vanessa wasn't as keen. "Not funny," she said dryly, narrowing her eyes.

"I was just joking," he snorted.

"Guys! This is serious." Ally tried to hold her tongue from laughing herself. "Maybe one of you should stay home. I can drop you off there," she suggested. Part of her was somewhat grateful that her siblings had came to help her, but her car wasn't big enough for them to fit without it being legal.

"Vanessa, you stay home," Elliot said firmly. Ally nodded in agreement. Vanessa was the best choice to stay home. Elliot was the strongest; he was those kind of people that seemed to feel no pain. But Vanessa was more fragile, like Ally; she was still limping slightly after her beating a few nights before. She still hadn't gave Elliot an explanation of why she was covered in so many bruises.

Vanessa looked like she was going to protest, but instead she nodded. "Okay," she said as if she was trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. If she was, then she wasn't doing so hot. "I have school tomorrow anyways."

"Good. So we all agree," Elliot said. "Ally, take a u-turn and we can go back home. We'll leave in the morning."

"No," she said slowly, but firmly, making the u-turn. "We leave tonight." She wasn't going to waste anymore time. After she dropped off Vanessa, there was no time to lose. She needed to make the hour and a half trip to the lake, save Austin, and, just maybe, they'd be back in time for school. It was almost 1 in the morning.

"But-"

"No," she interrupted, irritation bubbling up inside of her.

Elliot didn't protest anymore. For once in his life he actually seemed a little afraid of her. "Okay."

* * *

"Move your foot!" Piper complained.

"Sorry." Carrie quickly moved her foot that was stepping on top of her sister's.

"Are we there yet?" Dez asked for the hundredth time.

"NO!" everyone shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Can we _please_ have a rest break?" Cassidy begged. "I need to freshen up!"

"No you don't," Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Well I gotta pee," Carrie whined.

"I asked you that twenty minutes ago!" Ally exclaimed, annoyed.

"But I didn't have to go then!" she said back in a childish tone.

Piper smirked mischievously and pulled out some water. "I'm sure glad we brought this _water_." She opened up the cap and drank it happily. Carrie's eyes widened and jumped up and down on the seat anxiously while Elliot laughed.

"C'mon Piper," Dez said dryly. "That's mean."

"Come on," Elliot said nonchalantly. "They're sisters. If my sisters were in that situation I'd do the same thing."

"Because you're vicious," Dez muttered.

"Well, one time..."

Ally stopped listening to their conversations and laughter. She was honestly disgusted with the way they were acting. Austin was in trouble and they were acting like they were on some vacation. _Do they think this is playtime?_ she thought angrily. _I should have just done this on my own!_

"Alright," she spoke up sternly, interrupting Elliot's story of how Ally got her foot stuck in the toilet when she was eleven. Her mind had opened up to their conversation when she heard her name; by now she was trying not to blush with embarrassment.

"It's true!" he insisted. "She wanted to see if her-"

"Oh look! There's a gas station!" She laughed nervously, saving herself, knowing that Elliot would over exaggerate the whole story.

* * *

 **Alright so I'm gonna leave it there for now. I was going to squeeze all the important details in this chapter but I decided to just give you a short and kinda funny chapter to free you from the drama because that's the kind of person I am ;)**

 **On a second note, I'm gonna start the next chapter as soon as I post this one so hopefully I can post another one tomorrow depending if I have any homework.**

 **Sad to say, this story is coming to an end :( BUT I'm still majorly considering a sequel cause it's sort of going to end with a lot of questions unanswered; plus I think it'll be have stuff like homecoming and prom (I also have a surprise idea IF I end up doing the sequel).**

 **So this story is shorter than anything I've really done before and I actually like it better because it isn't as stretched out as the "Promises" series. And OMG I CAN'T BELEIVE IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I PUBLISHED IT WOW.**

 **Wow...that was really long...**

 **Did anyone read this? Like I always wonder if you actually read my authors note XD**

 **Comment "Pancakes" if you read this garbage XD**


	24. Swallowed Whole

Thunder jolted Austin awake. He was surprised he even slept, even if had only been a few nights. It had been the first time in three days he had slept; he was exhausted, yet he barely slept.

The ropes were still tied around his wrists, and they started to feel sore.

He felt defeated.

He felt weak.

He tried escaping, but every time he tried, he got caught and slapped and beat by Kira and the man he still did not know. He was sure that bruises filled his face.

During the night time, all of the doors were locked. They never stayed the night, they seemed to disappear; but in the morning they came back with food that they wouldn't share with him.

But when Austin thought of Ally, his hunger seemed to be pushed aside. It took a lot of his time. At the moments he thought of her he didn't try to escape, he just sat there and thought about how he felt about her. How she played with her hair when she was nervous. How she bit her lip when she was too proud to laugh at one of his corny jokes. How her eyes shined despite the darkness. How she was just so...Ally.

And, in the abandoned cabin, that he didn't feel hungry at all, even though his stomach grumbled a lot.

And he wasn't sore.

And...he felt no pain, thinking of her. The only thing he felt was love.

All three days (going on four) he wondered if she was looking for him; if his family were looking for him. Did Ally think he was dead? How would she know where he was if she were to come? Did-

His thoughts were interrupted when something came crashing through the window, shattering it. Before he could question anything, a brunette head popped up from the shattered glass. His Ally Dawson. "Austin!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ally!" Pure glee filled Austin's voice as Ally quickly made her way into the cabin, not caring if she tripped on anything. He was _there_. And she was going to get him out.

She was followed by Cassidy, who looked terrified as she climbed through the broken window. But her expression changed when she saw Austin. "Austin!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up as she slightly stumbled over the turned chairs and tables and reached her brother.

Ally was already there, cuffing Austin's face. "Oh Austin, you're cold as ice!" she exclaimed, looking like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. _Please don't cry,_ he silently begged.

Cassidy forced herself not to look at him, because she knew she'd cry as well, and Austin understood that. He didn't like seeing people he loved cry. Instead, she focused on freeing his hands from the ropes.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Cassidy assured and Ally nodded as she joined her side.

"Almost there…" Ally stuck out her tongue in concentration, so close to untangling the ropes. It wasn't a bed of roses either. It took both Ally and Cassidy to even get a good enough grip on the ropes; their hands were slick from the rain.

Finally, the girls managed to get the ropes out. They all made small cheers of glee.

Shakily, Austin stood up and studied his wrists, that were bruised and slightly red on the outside of the bruises. He hoped they'd go away eventually, along with his other bruises and scratches from Kira.

Ally must have seen the worried look in his eye, because she grabbed his wrists. "It's only pain," she started tearfully. "It hurts, but it goes away," she promised. _She must be talking about her scars,_ he guessed, looking at her wrists that were still covered in scars. The only difference was she hurt herself on purpose, Austin didn't.

Cassidy put her hand on Austin's shoulder. "We need to get out of here. There others are in the car."

"Others?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Elliot, Dez, Carrie, and Piper," Cassidy replied. "We need to leave if we don't want our parents to know we're not here."

Nodding, Austin was about to agree, but Ally was the first to speak. "Who did this to you?" she demanded, letting herself cry.

"K-Kira," he stuttered.

"I told you!" Ally punched Cassidy's shoulder. "I told them all, and they didn't believe me."

"There's something else." He ignored Ally's excitement for now. He needed to tell them about the man. "A-And some man in a mask. I-I don't know, he never showed his face."

Ally's excited expression darkened to a more serious face, her eyes round with anxiety. "We need to leave _now_!" She took their hands and helped them quickly out of the window seal.

Austin tumbled out of the down, landing face down on the dirt and quickly hurling himself up. It felt nice to be outside again. It felt like forever since he had fresh air. But his peace of being outside didn't last long when he got back up and he ran through the trees, Cassidy and Ally leading the way.

The three came to a halt when they reached the lake. _This whole time I was at the lake?_ he realized, studying it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard screams of protest coming straight ahead, it easy just blocked by the trees. "NO! STOP! LET HIM GO!" it screamed. He recognized the voice of Piper.

As soon as the scream was heard, they all ran back through more trees that lead to the cliff where the raging water ran at the bottom.

When they got there, Austin was panting from running so fast. But when he saw what was there, his breath stopped into a sharp gasp.

Elliot was so close to falling off the cliff; the only thing that was holding him up was Kira Starr, and, even worse, a gun was pointed to his head. Piper was held back by the man. Dez and Carrie were too frozen with fear to say or do anything. "Elliot!" Ally shouted, voice shaking as she raced towards them without thinking.

"You!" Kira shouted. "If he won't give me answers, then you will." She let go of Elliot- pushed, more like -and grabbed Ally's wrist tightly.

"Ally!" Austin shouted, about to help her, but was held back by the man.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" she shouted, trying desperately to wiggle out of Kira's tight grip.

"I don't care." She pointed the gun to Ally's head. "Give me answers! Why did your brother kill him?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That night," she explained impatiently, "Where were you when on April 5th of this year?"

"At home, w-why?"

"I don't believe you. Someone that I love was murdered that night, and one of you Dawson's did it. I know you did!" she snorled.

"We did no such thing!" Ally protested, expecting a bullet go straight through her head, but that's not what happened.

Kira pointed it at _Austin._

Austin froze in fear.

Cassidy still stayed hidden, shocked as much as Dez and Carrie. "I'll do it!" Kira yelled. "You know I'll do it!"

She _did_ know.

She'd heard this once. Kira was taking something she loved the most and was using it against her.

But Ally wasn't going to happen. "No, you won't." Her gaze met Austin's, and it gave her courage to wiggle out of Kira's grip and took the gun, catching Kira off guard, causing her to stumble.

But she realized as she let go, she was falling backwards.

Everything after that went in slow motion. "ALLY NO!" Austin shouted. _Goodbye,_ she said silently. He was the last thing he saw until she fell deeper into the cliff.

Everything was still slow as the gravity pulled down on her.

She slightly lifted her hand and looked at the promise ring, and ran her other finger down the A+A initials. She didn't smile, but love grew inside of her as she suddenly felt in peace.

As she was falling, Kira Starr come soon after. She was much less peaceful than Ally as somehow seemed to fall faster and plunged into the water.

Ally wasn't far behind.

Taking one last look at her ring, she felt water surrounding around her, as if it had swallowed her whole.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for this! No one dies I promise!**


	25. Numb

**When I said no one dies that was kind of a lie because I meant to say that ALLY doesn't die.**

* * *

Austin's POV

There was nothing.

I didn't know how to feel. My Ally Dawson was gone, swept away by the harsh river. She was here just a moment ago, and then...she was just gone.

I stood there for some time trying to make sense of it. She did it to save me. But that didn't mean it wouldn't kill me. I was dying on the inside, mentally. _I_ should have been the one to fall down that cliff.

We called 411 after that and told them to come as quick as they could, and they did, taking off the man's mask and they told me his name was Jimmy Starr; otherwise known as Kira Starr's father. They had been after him for years. He was took to jail, handcuffs around his wrists.

Was he the man that killed Ally's parents? Is that was her eyes got so big when she said we had to leave? I didn't know.

On a similar note, what was Kira talking about? I _know_ that Ally and her family would never kill anyone. It had to be a misunderstanding!

I wanted to ask Elliot, but I didn't want to disturb him. The only person that was taking this worse than me was him. He faced the back of all of us, on a big rock. I could tell he was crying. I've never seen him cry, and it honestly broke my heart, as if it wasn't broken the moment I witnessed the love of my life fall backwards and into the river. Ally had always told me that her brother didn't love anyone or anything, including her. But if he didn't, he wouldn't be crying like this. It was living proof that he loved her, but I guess he just didn't have the best way of showing affection.

Piper had tried to comfort him, but he angrily shooed her away. Carrie had told her not to take it personally. She could barely get the words out. Ally Dawson was her best friend; it must have been hard.

But Cassidy, Piper, and Dez were the ones that were actually holding it together, as if they hadn't seen Ally just die in front of their own eyes. And if I was being honest with myself, it was because they didn't know Ally like Elliot, Carrie and I did. They didn't know her biggest secrets. They didn't know her real self. They didn't know her like a book.

I hadn't cried yet, surprisingly, and the memory was still fresh. I just couldn't cry. I felt completely numb right now from my head to my feet; my blood went cold, and I was pale everywhere; excruciating pain hit me that Ally was gone. She couldn't have survived that fall, she too fragile. That's why I thought if I fell it'd be less painful. Maybe I'd survive, and it'd all be okay. I just would want it to be me. But we can't pick and chose our own destinies.

I tensed slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Dez, expression clouded with sadness. "We should get back," he said quietly, still not letting go of my shoulder.

I wanted to scream "no" at the top of my lungs and rant on how unfair this all was.

But I didn't.

I didn't _want_ to stay here, but at the same time I did. Part of me had a small feeling of hope grow inside me that Ally was alive, and I wanted to found a way down the cliff safely. There _had_ to be a way down to where the river and I met, and walked close together in search for Ally.

But I didn't.

I didn't scream in protest. I simply nodded my head, swallowing my tears, forcing myself to move my numb legs. It's as if I was learning to walk again. I had been standing in that same place for hours in seemed like. My feet made creases in the mud that was forming back into dirt.

Everyone followed Dez except Elliot, who remained on the rock, his hands in his face. He was mumbling words under his breath. The only thing I caught was "It should have been me." I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. First he lost his parents, now his sister was gone.

I shivered. Gone.

I tapped on Piper, who was just ahead of me. She turned, waiting for me to say something, but I didn't say anything; my head tilted to where Elliot was. She knew what I was saying: talk to him. If anyone could talk him down, it was Piper. Yes, he pushed her away the first time she tried, but she was persistent. And I knew by now she wouldn't drop the matter if one of her friends were distressed.

We walked back in silence to the car. Dez lead us, Carrie and Cassidy walked side by side, and I fell behind them, head down.

Talking one last look at the lake, I turned back and crawled into the car next to Dez and Carrie, that had to sit close together in order to fit all of us. Cassidy was that last to squeeze in; we all guessed Piper would sit up front to comfort Elliot.

"I miss her," Carrie whimpered. She was still crying. Dez cuddled closer to her in comfort. There was nothing else he could really do but be there for her.

Nothing else was said as we waited for Elliot and Piper to come back, and a few moments later they did, hand in hand. Elliot's eyes were red and puffy as he got into the car and Piper made her way into the passenger set.

And we drove away.

I looked back, even though I knew I shouldn't have. My hand met the glass in the back of the car. _Goodbye Ally Dawson,_ I said silently.

I just couldn't except the fact that she was gone. I wanted to look, even if it wouldn't get me anywhere. I wanted to at least find her body, I could care less and out Kira. I know it sounded mean, but Kira was the one that caused all of this; she was responsible for Ally's death, and, technically, her own.

The majorady ride home, I looked out the window with a dull expression. My eyes sunk, but they didn't close, only blinked every so often. Cassidy opened her mouth to say something many times, but she always closed it a few seconds later. Eventually she gave up on talking, and she leaned on me and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, thankful for her warmth.

The rest of the way wasn't really any different. Cassidy was still asleep, and Carrie had stopped crying and fell asleep top on Dez, he was sound asleep too. I squinted my eyes and realized Piper had fallen asleep too on the window.

Elliot and I were the only ones awake. "You really loved her, didn't you?" he finally spoke up, voice weak. "Ally, I mean," he said in a rush, as if I didn't know what he meant the first time, and I did know exactly who he was talking about when he mentioned her and love.

"Y-Yes." I was surprised my voice came out as strong as it did, despite my dry mouth.

He nods. "And she loved you. She proved it by saving you."

"She saved all of us," I correct him. If she didn't take the gun from Kira, we all could have died. She would have shot us one by one, and we'd all be dead; Jimmy and Kira would have gotten away with it and continue their bloodthirsty anbitions. They didn't care who they hurt, or who they hurt to get to the other person.

"I suppose." He nodded again.

I expected him to drop off everyone, but instead he went to his house first. "I thought-" I started to say my thoughts aloud, but he cut me off.

"I have something for you," Elliot said, opening the door and closing it softly so he wouldn't wake anyone. Me? I thought. What would he want to give ME?

I gently lay down Cass and she melted into the set and continued her peaceful sleep.

I stood on the front yard while Elliot went inside. I wondered if Vanessa was awake. If she was, he was going to have to tell her.

I glanced up at the roof. And I swear I saw Ally, standing there, waving at me with the sweetest smile. But I blinked, and she was gone. I closed my eyes tightly, but opened them when I heard the door closed, and Elliot made his way out, eyes pained as he held something in his hand.

I squinted.

Ally's songbook.

Oh God.

He approached me. "I want you to have this."

"Her-Her songbook?" I stuttered, then widen my eyes. "N-No I-I can't," I say quickly, gesturing my hands, shooing away the book that reminded me too much of the beautiful bunette.

"Please take it, I can't hold onto it. It reminds me too much of her," he told me, echoing my thoughts.

"No," I say again, shaking my head, feeling more and more weak in the knees. Part of me just wanted to take the book and run away with it, but the other couldn't even look at it without feeling the urge to cry.

"Please," he insisted, holding it up.

"Okay," I said softly, finally giving in. "Okay." Before I could take it myself, he put it in my hand and with my other hand, he gently lay it on the leather cover, and my fingers danced on the faded A.

"Take care of it, like you took care of her," he said seriously.

"I will," I promised, feeling more confident even though my voice made a terrible cracking noise.

"C'mon then," he said after a few minutes, shaking himself. "Let's get you home."

* * *

I lay awake in my bed, lipstick still all over my face from my mom kissing me, happy that I was alive. I didn't even tell her about Ally yet, I didn't want to make my parents upset.

I turned to my side.

Unable to sleep, I push the covers off me and turn on my lamp, looking at the songbook that was on my dresser next to my bed.

Picking it up, I open it up to a random page. It smelled of her perfume. Flowers.

I closed it, not being able to read it. I didn't have the heart.

I tugged it close to me, clutching my teeth together and scrunching up my face, feeling tears finally make their way down my cheeks.

It finally hit me.

I thought it hit when it happened.

But I realized that it wasn't when I stood there for so long that it hit me, or in the car, or even when Elliot gave me the book. It was here, in my bed, and the only company of Ally's songbook, I broke down.

I was no longer numb.

I felt _everything_.

The pain of Ally not being here was the worst pain I've ever felt, and it was going to be the worst in my lifetime. And I won't get over it until the day I die.

* * *

 **So...That happened...**

 **There isn't really a lot here other than Austin's thoughts about losing his Ally (㈷7).**

 **The next chapter is the chapter before the last. It's been so much fun writing!**

 **Please review and I will see you soon :)**


	26. Vanessa Isn't Ally

No one's POV

Ally opened her eyes slowly only to close them again. _Am I alive?_ she thought, weakly lifting her head up and it fell back down onto the dirt. She didn't even have the strength to lift her head.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

Everything felt sore and weak. Her elbows and knees stained with dry blood, and when she tried to get up, her body stung. She let out a small cry of pain as her body plopped back down.

Small waves caved around the left side every few seconds, swishing up and down calmly. She realized the river was more calm now than it had been when she fell.

 _How far did I go?_

The last thing she remembered was falling in the river and immediately being knocked out by a large rock. And here she was.

After a few times of trying to get up, she gave up, putting her head down, tears forming and nuzzling herself in the soft dirt, knowing what was going to come next if she couldn't get up, and if she lay there long enough with no food or water.

And she knew it would happen all along the moment she fell into the river.

* * *

Austin was starving, but he didn't eat. He pushed aside his hunger and thought about what had just happened last night. He had gotten absolutely no sleep last night, even though he felt so tired he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep, and as he slept, he'd sleep soundly and wake up to see Ally sitting on the side of his bed, singing a peaceful melody.

But that wasn't possible.

He couldn't sleep. Whenever his eyes closed in hope of sleep, they flew back open, because what he saw when he closed his eyes was all the same: Ally falling backwards off the cliff and into the water; Kira following, not a signal head popped out of the river, only blood.

Turning to his side, his gaze met Ally's songbook, and his heart sunk. But he held onto it as if it was all he had, and right now, it seemed as if it was all he had. His mother and father heard his soft sobs last night, and they were now aware that Ally was dead, but they had to work to put food at the table; Cassidy had went to school, unlike him because his parents wanted him to skip school today. And Austin was thankful for that, he was in no condition to go to school. He was still a mess and in need of a shower, but he felt no need to do anything but lay there and soak in his own grief.

He inhaled the book, knowing that it must have looked weird if someone had been watching him but he wouldn't even care if someone was watching him; if they had something to say about it then they'd say it themselves rather they thought he was creepy or abnormal.

"Ally..." he whispered, not expecting a reply. "Ally," he repeated. "Oh, Ally." He tugged it closer to him and cried. "Why did have to leave me?" Because she loves you. She saved you, and everyone else, a voice rang in his head.

Kira was the reason Ally was dead. Anger surged through Austin. She's responsible for this!

He was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Groaning, Austin got up, knowing that he couldn't just leave whoever it was waiting. "Coming!" he called weakly, snatching the songbook and putting his arms around it so it was safely secured, buried in his chest. For a moment it almost felt as if it wasn't a book at all, but Ally's head on his chest. But he looked down, and no one was there, just him and the leather book as they walked together slowly down the stairs.

Austin opened the door to see Vanessa. "Oh, hi Vanessa," he greeted, sniffing.

"Hey," she replied weakly, her face red and puffy telling Austin that she wasn't taking this any easier.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but-"

"Elliot is...not doing so good. This morning I found him passed out on the couch."

He's drinking his pain away, Austin realized. "Oh." He shuffled his feet.

"I just had to get out. I couldn't stay there. So, here I am," she concluded, gesturing her arms with a weak smile.

"Well, come in then," he invited, knowing that maybe some company would do him good.

They sat down on the couch in silence. "What do you got there?" Vanessa asked, pointing at the songbook that she couldn't really see over his arms that were draped around it.

"Oh, Elliot didn't tell you? He...He gave me Ally's songbook." He held it up for her to see.

"No, he didn't mention it. Why did he give it to you?"

"Dunno, I-I guess he trusted me. And-And for me it's...like having her with me. I can breath in her scent, hold it liked I held her…" he trailed off when he realized Vanessa was right there, and he was rambling on about Ally. He put his head down. "Sorry. I could talk about Ally for hours."

"It's okay." Vanessa looked somewhat amused. "She does-" she paused "-did it too. She always found something new to say about you. She rambled on and on about you. She annoyed the heck out of Elliot but I knew that he was happy that she found love again."

Austin was about to reply, but he didn't know how.

Vanessa put her hand on the songbook and ran it down the faded A. "S-She never let me touch it," she whimpered, looking like she was going to burst into a pool of tears.

"Come here." He pulled Vanessa closer. "I miss her too."

They were both holding the songbook, as if it were all they would ever have.

When they pulled away, Austin looked into her brown eyes, and she turned into Ally; before he knew it his lips were pressed against Vanessa's. "Whoa!" Vanessa looked shocked as she pushed him away, hands on his chest, her voice quiet, but her her eyes widened with shock. "What was that about?"

"Uh- I- Er-" he stuttered. You idiot! Stupid stupid stupid! he scolded himself.

"I...Think I should go." She stood up slowly, still shocked that he'd kiss her.

"Vanessa I'm so sorry," Austin finally got out. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. It's not- I wasn't trying to…" He still was trying to get his thoughts together.

"I...I'll see you later…" she backed up and before he could walk her to the door she was already gone, confusion on her face as she drove away he'd ever kiss her.

 _She doesn't understand. I wouldn't expect her too. All I know is that Vanessa isn't Ally, and she'll never be, no matter how I try to imagine, Ally's gone…_

* * *

 **Woah. I hope you liked it. The last chapter will be out soon and HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THOSE FACES WERE YOU HAVE TO LIKE CHOOSE BETWEEN A HAPPY FACE AND A SAD FACE?! PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I SPENT LIKE FIVE MINUTES TRYING TO DO IT AND I GOT NOTHING PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW CAUSE I COMPLETELY SPACED OUT ON HOW TO DO IT.**

 **Anyway...Byeee** ㈴2㈇5


	27. Heavy Wings Grow Lighter

It was dark, and lonely. Not a single thing except darkness.

Then...there was light.

A bright, beautiful light. And with that light, came a figure.

A man.

A man Ally recognized. "Dad?" she whispered, not being able to believe her own eyes. He was just standing there with a warm, welcoming smile. He didn't move from where he was. "Daddy?" she repeated, this time smiling in realization as she got on her feet.

She no longer felt any pain. Every pain she experienced in the world was now gone, as if it was washed away somehow.

She ran to her father, smiling in glee. Finally, she reached him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said, tightening her grip.

He still didn't say anything as he hugged her back, then looked back at the light that was straight in front of them and pointed at it.

Ally's eyes widened. _I'm...dead?_ she thought, confused.

She turned back to the river, where the moon shined on it. And there, appeared another figure.

 _Kira!_

She was sitting dirt, looking at her reflection in the water and putting her face in her hands. It was as if she didn't know what she was to do next: follow the light or stay where she was, lingering as a sprit, running with the lake.

Ally silently asked permission by glancing at her father longingly.

Lester looked hesitant, then nodded. Ally gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and approached Kira.

"Kira!"

Kira tensed and backed away, wincing in pain. _She's still hurt!_ "It's okay," Ally said. "I'm not going to-"

"N-No," Kira stuttered, still crawling away, unable to stand up. Her knees oozed with blood; tears filled in her eyes, and was covered in scratches and bruises. "P-Please, you s-should go."

"Kira...you don't have to be scared anymore." Ally took another step, and she crawled back with each step she took.

"You can't help me!" she protested. "I killed you. I KILLED you!" She whimpered.

"It wasn't you who killed me," Ally pointed out. It wasn't technically Kira who killed her, it was the river.

"Yes it was! It was my fault you died. I don't deserve to follow that light."

"It'll be okay," Ally repeated calmly. "I..." she swallowed, unable to believe what she was going to say next. "I forgive you, for everything."

"I'm so sorry," Kira cried as if she didn't hear that Ally forgave her. "I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter now," Ally assured, shaking her head. "Let me help you..." She extended out her hand and reached out to touch her, but Kira backed away.

"No..."

"Please," Ally begged, now desperate. She tried again, and finally, her hand reached her hand. Kira winced at first, then looked at her with a mix of shock and excitement.

"I can't...I don't...I don't feel..." she stammered through her words, unable to express her joy.

Ally smiled. "Follow the light," she advised slowly as she guided Kira through the darkness and where the light was. "You'll make it."

Suddenly, another figure appeared by Lester.

"Mark!" Kira said excitedly.

"Who's-" Ally was about to ask, but she was already hugging a young man that looked about Elliot's age. Hand and hand, the disappeared into the light.

Ally smiled, about to go to the light herself, but something stopped her. She felt as if she was being called elsewhere; like there was something she needed to do, another life, a different life that needed to be lived. She turned back to the now calm river, and looked into the distance. Something was telling her that she wasn't done yet, and her life must continue. Something was pulling her away from the light.

A hand rested on her shoulders, and she turned to see Lester looking at her with a confused gaze. But then, he smiled and nodded, taking his hand off and he began to fade into the light.

Wait! Don't leave! she wanted to scream, but she stayed silent the whole time, and he faded just as the light did.

* * *

It was dark again

Then there was a familiar face. The face of a boy she loved.

Austin Moon.

Her head was on his lap, and he looked like he had been crying for a long time. "Austin," she whispered with a weak, drowsy smile.

"Ally," he said excitedly. "Ally!" he repeated, and her arms flew around his neck, and he hugged her like he'd never hug her again. She buried her head into his chest.

"I don't understand…" she whispered. "How did…"

"It's not important," he insisted as they pulled away from the hug and cuffed her cheek. "You're alive." He took a loss lock of hair and put it behind her ear.

"Ally!"

Ally looked back up when her name was called by another voice. "Vanessa!" She weakly got up, limping to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were died," Vanessa whimpered.

"I would never leave you," she promised.

Looking past Vanessa, there was one other person. "Elliot," she whispered.

He respond, just stared at her. "C'mon," she said, holding out her hands.

"Oh Ally," Elliot whispered, looking close to tears and he hugged her. "I-I-I…" he stuttered.

"It's okay Elli," she said.

"Ally, I love you," he said sincerely.

They hadn't told each other that since their parents died. Ever since then, they hadn't said it to each other. "I love you too Elliot," she said, hugging him again, feeling weight lifting off her shoulders. He must have had a lot of guilt.

Vanessa joined them, smiling and wrapping her arms around her sister and brother. Ally sighed happily as love grew a little bit more for her siblings. She opened her eyes to see Austin standing there, smiling.

"C'mon," Vanessa said. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **This was such a suckish ending. I'm so sorry. Like this could have been a lot better but I've been having really bad writers block :(**

 **Anyway, you know how I said there are a lot of questions unanswered? Well, I think you know what I mean now. Like who is Mark? How did Austin find Ally, and how did he get down the cliff?**

 **So good news! There will be a sequel! (Although it may have to wait because I'm working on two other stories.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading I love you guys!**


End file.
